


My Simpsons Guy Story

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy, The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 73,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Simpson family gets a visit from Lisa's pen pal, Megan from Rhode Island. Follow Meg in her adventures in Springfield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My Simpsons Guy crossover, only with differences, there'll be Simpson episodes included and Meg is Bart's age in this. This was based on a request from CartoonNetwork90sFan who had an idea of Meg being Lisa's pen pal, I was going to have Meg be her original age, but thought it would be more suitable if she were 10 instead of 17. Also, because of this, Stewie is not yet born and Chris is around Lisa's age. If anyone has a request for an episode for me to do on this story, let me know in PMs or reviews. Read & Review! Characters belong to Seth MacFarlane and Matt Groening.

In Springfield Elementary School, Ms. Hoover came to her students with envelopes.

"Pen Pal letters!"

"Oh, boy!" Lisa was very excited to hear from her pen pal more than the others who felt like it was just extra school work.

"Ms. Hoover, my pen pal died..." Ralph Wiggum pouted with a pen in his hand which had just run out of ink.

"No, Ralph, your pen pal is someone you write to who lives outside of Springfield, remember?" Ms. Hoover glanced at him before passing an envelope to him. "Your pen pal is very likely alive."

Ralph took the envelope and cheered. "Yay, stranger danger!"

Lisa happily took her enevelope and OPENED it up to hear from her newest pen pal who lived in Rhode Island. She wished there was something she could do for her pen pal though besides writing to each other all the time due to their rough families. Lisa related a lot with her pen pal, though her family was actually better in comparison than her pal's. Her pen pal had to live with being ignored and abused by her family with rare comforting moments from her mother, being told to shut up on a frequent basis by her father, and the harsh, soul crushing self-esteem crushing from mean girls in school. Lisa had an idea and raised her hand quickly.

Ms. Hoover looked back and sighed exhaustively. "Yes, Lisa?"

"Ms. Hoover, I was thinking about something that would help our young, developing, and growing minds." Lisa spoke up with a smile, cuing the other kids to groan in dismay and sink in their desks.

"Carry on, Lisa." Ms. Hoover sighed AGAIN.

"Our big summer break is coming up," Lisa replied, reminding as she kept her smile despite the other kids not liking her thoughts and opinions. "What if we mail our pen pals and have them spend the summer here in Springfield and we can hang out with them?"

Ms. Hoover merely shrugged, looking as not interested as the other students in the room. "If you want... I really don't care."

"Shouldn't we talk to Principal Skinner about it?" Lisa prompted.

"It's never easy pleasing you..." Ms. Hoover muttered under her breath and spoke up vocally. "Very well, Lisa... We'll run it by Principal Skinner and have him arrange for our pen pals to come over for spring break."

Lisa smiled, feeling appreciated. She and the other students then wrote responding letters to their pen pals to have them visit the area sometime soon for summer break. Not only would it be very social, fun, and accepting, but highly EDUCATIONAL to learn from each other in person.

Principal Skinner agreed, though probably just didn't want Lisa to be a nuisance with the educational system again, but allowed the pen pals to visit Springfield. The last day of school would be a very great one, because then soon, Lisa would receive a visit from her pen pal, she had been anxious to meet this girl she had written to for a long time now. Bart was excited for a different reason. It would mean report cards and if he got a C average, Homer promised to take the kids to Kamp Krusty, even Lisa's pen pal.

"Hello, Bart, Lisa," Marge smiled at her children as they left school. "Are we excited about summer vacation?"

"Oh, yes, Mom!" Lisa beamed. "Especially that I'll get to meet Megan!"

"Who?" Bart asked.

"You know," Lisa narrowed her eyes to her brother. "My pen pal that I've been writing to since September!"

"Oh, her," Bart puffed air and rolled his eyes. "That means another geeky girl to spend the summer with..."

"Bart, I expect you to be on your best BEHAVIOR when we see Megan, we're going to be picking her up tomorrow afternoon," Marge said as she started the car. "That's why I'm taking you home instead of the bus today. We need to get some food for her. She might like different stuff than we do."

"Remember, Mom, no peanuts," Lisa said to her mother. "Megan's highly allergic."

"Right, THANK you, dear..." Lisa smiled.

Bart was annoyed. He wasn't going to enjoy this pen pal experience. "Whatever, just keep her away from me."

Lisa sighed. "At least pretend to be interested in her, Bart... Who knows? You might grow to like her."

"Yeah, and after that, Maggie will walk in straight lines and speak death threats to us all." Bart chuckled.

"MOM!" Lisa shrieked.

"Knock it off, Bart!" Marge sighed.

Marge, Bart, Maggie, and Lisa went to their grocery shopping. Homer was working at the Plant, getting ready for summer too, even if he still had to work a bit. He didn't like his job, but he was doing it for the kids. When Maggie was old enough, he would stop and GO BACK to the bowling alley like before Lisa was born and Maggie was. Lisa told her mother what they would need and Marge bought them all.

"This is lame..." Bart yawned. "Can we go yet?"

"Bart, you could at least help us..." Lisa looked to her brother.

"I could... But I won't..." Bart looked bored.

Lisa sighed. "Bart... It's almost the end of the school year... Plus we'll get to go camp..." she then smirked. "That is... If you can get a good REPORT card for Dad."

"I'll show you, I'll get better GRADES than you!" Bart snapped.

Lisa cracked up laughing. "That's a good one..."

Maggie blinked and sucked on her pacifier, looking up to her older brother and sister. She gave a slight smile behind her pacificer, to Bart.

"Nice try, Mags, but that's not gonna help." Bart rolled his eyes to her.

Lisa carried Maggie to look for more food for Megan. Marge told the kids to get enough rest for school, because after it, they were going to the airport and going to pick up Megan for the next three months. Soon, they got to the house and unloaded the car.

"That Megan girl's gonna get everyone's attention," Bart rolled his eyes. "Aren't two girls enough in this house?"

"Bart, stop being a grumpy gus," Homer glared to his son. "You better make a good impression on this girl, she's probably Lisa's only chance for a friend!"

"Dad!" Lisa glared at her father. "How can you say that?"

"He has a point, Lees." Bart grinned.

Lisa shoved him aside, then went to help Marge unload GROCERIES. "Mom, do you think Megan will like it here?"

"I hope she does, dear..." Marge smiled as she put the food away in its proper place. "She should anyway. You know what they say, it's a learning experience."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Lisa shrugged, then looked in the distance. "I wonder what future adventures I'll have with Megan..."

"You'll find out tomorrow, won't be long now, dear." Marge smiled down at her, gently patting Lisa on the head.

Lisa smiled fondly, she wondered what would happen after tomorrow.

The next day, Homer drove Bart, Lisa, Marge, and Maggie to meet Lisa's new friend. Lisa smiled as she looked ahead and held a picture of her new friend, Megan. Megan had short brown hair with a pink hat, wore glasses, had a pink jacket with blue jeans and ivory shoes. She was a little bit older than Lisa, but the young girl didn't mind, she just hoped this would all turn out okay. The Simpsons got out of the car and WAITED for Megan.

"Mom, how long is this gonna take?" Bart moaned.

"However long it does take, Bart, now remember what I said about being on your best behavior for Megan..." Marge reminded her son firmly as she held Maggie tight.

"Yes, Mom..." Bart sighed, rolling his eyes, he then took out his slingshot, looking around. "So, Lees, what's this friend of yours look like?"

"I have a picture right here." Lisa handed it to him.

Bart took a look and his eyes widened. He had heard so much about this Megan, but never actually saw her. He was never that interested in her before and just thought she was some annoying smart girl like Lisa, but this girl didn't look too bad. He felt very unusual in his body, like with meeting Jessica Lovejoy.

The actual girl was shown with the photo was lowered. "Lisa!"

"Megan!" Lisa cried with a smile, then rushed to her pen pal, instantly hugging her. "Welcome to Springfield!"

"Thanks," Megan smiled in the hug. "Call me Meg though, please."

"Oh, sorry... Meg..." Lisa smiled.

"So, you're Meg, huh?" Homer came over. "You're a little older than we thought you'd be..."

"I'm a little bit older than Lisa," Meg clarified. "I actually just turned 10."

"What a coincidence, Bart is 10 too!" Marge smiled.

"Uh, yeah..." Bart smiled sheepishly. "Welcome to Springfield, Meg..."

"Thanks, Bart," Meg smiled, then came up to the baby of the family. "Oh, is this Maggie? She's even cuter than Lisa says she is!"

Maggie smiled behind her pacifier. She liked this girl already.

"Yes, this is little Maggie," Marge confirmed with a smile. "Is your brother Chris a baby, Meg?"

"Nah, he's in third grade," Meg shook her head. "He's really gross..."

"He's a year younger than you?" Lisa asked. "That must be hard..."

"It is, trust me..." Meg nodded anxiously. "I don't know what I'd do if Mom had another baby though."

"Well, Meg, I hope you're hungry..." Marge changed the subject a little. "We have a nice tuna casserole at home waiting for you."

Meg hummed, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach. "Sounds great, Mrs. Simpson!"

"You better eat it fast if you want seconds." Homer reminded her.

Meg hid a giggle. "I'm sure I will, Mr. Simpson... Let's go then."

Marge smiled, she really liked Meg so far.

The Simpson family went to the car and drove to their home on Evergreen Terrace. Meg looked around the sights of Springfield and she was told some things that had happened concerning other citizens. Most of all, she was looking forward to spending the summer away from her family.

"Okay, Meg, you're all settled in." Homer told the girl with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Simpson," Meg smiled gratefully. "So, where do I sleep?"

"You're going to share Maggie's room, you should be fine, she rarely cries at night anymore." Marge informed.

"That'll be good," Meg sighed a little. "I swear, Chris only cried at night to keep me up when I had to share a room with him..."

"If you want Bart's room, that'll be fine while he sleeps on the couch..." Homer offered.

"HEY!" the boy had heard that.

"It's okay, Mr. Simpson," Meg chuckled. "I'm sure I'll be fine with little Maggie."

"I really think she likes you," Marge smiled. "You have any sisters, Meg?"

Meg blinked, she looked a little traumatized for a moment, her eyes scrunched together as she looked like she was going to cry. She then blinked again and shook her head.

"Uhh... No, Mrs. Simpson, I don't." Meg finally said.

"Well, I'm sure Lisa and Maggie can act as new sisters for you." Marge compromised with a smile.

"If Bart gives you trouble, let me know." Homer said, then cracked his knuckles slightly, which gave him a lot of pain in his fingers. "D'OH!"

"Let's go get that casserole." Marge decided with a smile, walking with her husband and new house guest.

The Simpson family and one Griffin girl sat down to dinner. Meg got to meet the pets of the house, a black cat named Snowball and a former racing dog named Santa's Little Helper. Meg asked why they had those names and they told her of what happened to Snowball I and how Homer and Bart 'adopted' Santa's Little Helper on Christmas as a present for the family. They then sat down and started to eat, Meg mostly talked with Lisa, she felt very comfortable in this environment better than her own home.

"Mrs. Simpson, this casserole puts my mother's to shame." Meg told the woman of the house.

"Ohh..." Marge chuckled. "I don't know about that... I haven't met your mother..."

"I suggest a cook-off with Meg's mother and you, Marge, I'll be the judge!" Homer proclaimed.

"That's fine, Homer..." Marge gently tried to get him quiet.

"So, Bart, what do you like to do?" Meg asked her pen pal's brother.

"Huh?" Bart blinked, he had been staring at her a while, more than eating his dinner. "Oh, yeah... Cool, I guess..."

"Boy, answer your guest's question!" Homer demanded.

Bart tried to think of what Meg said, then gulped down another forkful of his dinner. "Oh, ya know... Watchin' Itchy and Scratchy, prankin' people,... You know how it is."

"What's Itchy and Scratchy?" Meg asked.

Bart and Lisa gasped at her.

"You never heard of Itchy and Scratchy!?" Lisa cried. "My first letter to you was if you liked them!"

"I thought you were asking if I had lice or something..." Meg replied, giving a scratch to her head then.

"Mom, can we be excused?" Bart asked frantically. "We gotta turn on the TV and show Meg the show!"

Marge hummed. "Well, okay... But if she gets nightmares, it's no more Itchy and Scratchy for the rest of the summer!"

Bart and Lisa went to Meg's seat, then lifted her by the arms and took her out of the kitchen.

"Uh, Marge, can I be excused?" Homer asked then. "I-I have to meet Lenny and Carl... They haven't watched a football game before!"

"Nice try, Homer..." Marge deadpanned to her husband. "Now eat your tuna."

Homer moaned as he ate.

"Look on the bright side," Marge grinned a bit. "The kids'll be going to Kamp Krusty really soon... We'll be alone for most of the summer..."

"Oooh~" Homer cheered up then, looking seductive to his wife.

"Maggie'll be here, but it'll be the two of us." Marge said, gesturing to their baby.

Homer chuckled, then patted the baby on the head. "Silly Maggie... You won't be scarred for life like your big brother and sister if Mommy and Daddy go in their room and start to-"

"HOMER!" Marge yelled to him to keep him from going further.

Bart and Lisa sat on the couch on Meg's sides as they had one of their Itchy and Scratchy videos play for the girl.

'They fight, they bite, they fight, they bite, fight, fight, fight, bite, bite, bite, the Itchy and Scratchy Shooooow~'

The episode started. A male black cat was taking a walk down the street. He found a dollar bill on the sidewalk, picked it up and felt lucky. However, when he did, a giant anvil with dynamite fell on him and exploded, leaving a bloody mess. It was then revealed a light blue mouse with an orange vest was behind the trap and he smiled and winked to the camera. This made Bart and Lisa laugh out loud and Meg joined them.

"We can't watch this show in my house," Meg said between her laughs. "Mom says it's too violent!"

Bart puffed air through his mouth. "Your mom needs to learn how to live."

"Yeah, even I like Itchy and Scratchy." Lisa said to her pen pal with a smile.

Meg laughed, she then smiled and enjoyed herself. Maybe she could enjoy this summer.

Later that night, Marge decided it would be good to go to bed at a certain time, even on summer vacation. She checked on Meg in Maggie's room after she went to put baby Maggie to sleep in the crib.

"Good night, Meg," Marge told the young house guest with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I hope so too, Mrs. Simpson..." Meg smiled as she felt tired instantly. "Good night..." she turned her head, shutting her eyes with a smile.

Marge smiled, then turned out the light and allowed Meg and Maggie to get some sleep.


	2. First Day of Summer

Bart didn't want to admit it, but Meg had grown on him. He also felt funny around her, a very weird funny feeling. He thought she was pretty and didn't understand why in her hometown that everyone found her ugly. He didn't want to admit this though. 

"Megan, you sure you want to go to summer camp like Bart and Lisa?" Marge asked the girl. "I mean, you just got here all the way from Rhode Island."

"I know, Mrs. Simpson, but I've never been to camp before, besides, if I didn't go, I'd just be with you, Maggie, and Mr. Simpson for six weeks until Bart and Lisa come back." Meg insisted she would be fine with going. 

"Okay, dear," Marge smiled, patting Meg on the head. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will." Meg smiled back.

"You haven't been, huh?" Marge sat on the cot beside Lisa's bed. 

"Nope," Meg helped herself, sitting next to the blue-haired woman. "Dad always said no one would like spending that much time with me in a closed space and would rather be dead..."

"Hey, remember, I told you, no negative talk," Marge told her firmly. "As far as you're concerned now, you're a Simpson, only in Quahog are you a Griffin. I think even Maggie loves you like a sister."

Meg giggled. "Babies are so cute... Until they make a mess..."

Marge stood up. "I'm going to make a nice dinner for everyone. Why don't you go check on Bart and Lisa for me?"

"Okay, Mrs. Simpson," Meg smiled back, then left the room to look for the other kids. 

'What a sweet girl,' Marge thought fondly to herself. 'How on Earth could her own family not appreciate her? She's a darling little dear... So polite, and helpful, yet lonely...'

Meg joined Bart and Lisa with the other students of Springfield Elementary School on the day ready for summer camp. 

"I can't believe I'm really going to summer camp," Meg squealed. "This has to be the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"Well, I'm glad you'll be able to go," Bart smiled at her. "Maybe we can sit together at the campfire for S'Mores."

Meg hugged him. "I'd like that, Bart."

Bart blinked from the hug and blushed slightly.

Marge then hugged and kissed the boy. "Goodbye, my special little guy..." she then shook Meg's hand. "Have a good time..." she finally kissed her older daughter. "Lisa, watch out for Poison Ivy. Remember, 'Leaves of three, let it be'."

"'Leaves of four, eat some more'!" Homer added with a laugh.

Meg rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson," she waved to her host family, then came to baby Maggie, kissing her on the cheek. "Be good for your mommy and daddy."

Maggie nodded as she sucked on her pacifier. 

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Meg was totally excited as she got on the bus to camp with Bart and Lisa and the other kids of Springfield Elementary School. 

"Goodbye, sweetie!" Marge called.

"Goodbye, Mom and Dad!" Bart and Lisa said once they got a seat with Meg. 

"Bye!" Homer waved with Marge.

"I'll write to you every day!" Lisa promised.

"Don't look in my closet," Bart said. "In fact, stay out of my room all together!"

"If my parents call, tell them I can't come to the phone, I'm too busy having fun!" Meg yelled then.

"If the pets die, don't replace them, I'll know!" Lisa interjected, then with that, the bus started to take them away.

The bus drove off with them.

"This is so exciting," Meg smiled as she nearly shook in her seat. "Catching fish, telling ghost stories, earning new best friends, what could be cooler?"

"Yeah, and Krusty will be there!" Bart grinned.

"Yes, and there'll be nature!" Lisa sprawled her arms.

"Hey, Bart!" a blue-haired boy with a big nose and red glasses looked down at the seat behind him.

"Milhouse!" Bart high-fived him. "Surprised your parents got you to go."

"I think everyone's parents got them to go, even Sherri and Teri are here." Milhouse said.

"Sherri and Teri?" Meg looked to Lisa.

"These twins, you'll meet them sometime..." Lisa sighed, she didn't like the twins like almost everyone else in school.


	3. Kamp Krusty

About an hour or so later, the bus took the kids to the camp now. They were in Kamp Krusty now, the Krustiest Place on Earth. Every kid's dream come true of meeting Krusty the Clown. They drove over a bridge and were at the campsite now. The kids were to file in and have a little assembly. Meg and Lisa were able to sit toghether and Meg looked all around her friends' classmates, then looked ahead as a TV was on with Krusty on it. 

'Hi, kids, welcome to Kamp Krusty!' the famous clown announced with a goofy laugh. 'I'll see you in a few weeks! Until then, I've turned things over to my bestest buddy in the whole wide world... Mr. Black.... I want you all to treat...Mr. Black... With the same respect you would give me, now here's.....Mr. Black.'

A man walked over and turned off the television, revealing he was Mr. Black, he looked to the children and didn't look very friendly. "Thank you, Krusty, and welcome children, I am Mr. Black, your head counselor. For the past 15 years, I was president of Euro-Krustyland until it blew up, I'll take any questions you might have."

Milhouse raised his hand.

"You... And then, uh, one more..." Black replied.

"Can we call you Uncle Blackie?" Milhouse asked.

"No," Black looked from him to another face in the crowd. "Last question."

"When do we get to see Krusty?" Bart asked.

"Ahh, he'll be along eventually," Black smirked, then looked to three, horrifyingly familiar faces to the kids of Springfield. "In the meantime, our counselors, Dolph, Jimbo, and Kearney will be happy to handle any problems you may have."

"Bullies?" Meg asked.

Lisa gave a nod.

"Thought so..." Meg folded her arms.

Mr. Black laughed and left the kids alone with the menacing and older/abrasive bullies of Springfield Elementary. They all stared at each other in silence, until a sickly boy named Wendell coughed, making Kearney carry him off. 

Meg gulped slightly. "This isn't going to be the best summer ever I don't think..."

Later, Kearney got Bart, Lisa, and Meg together to show them where they would be sleeping for the next six weeks and it looked like a very rundown cabin that hadn't been taken care of in years.

"Here's your cabin," Kearney told the three of them. "If you don't like it, TS..." He opened the door and a chicken flew out, horrifying Lisa.

Bart, Lisa, and Meg got in and Kearney left them alone.

"At least we're all together..." Meg shrugged to her new friends.

"I-I guess..." Lisa said nervously as a snake slithered between her legs and slithered out the door. "This is a little more rustic than I expected..."

"I'm not worried, guys," Bart looked to his sister and new friend. "You know why?"

"You have a way to get us out of here?" Meg asked.

"No, because of this," Bart pointed to a Krusty seal of approval in the cabin. "You can only find it on products which meet high standards of Krusty the Clown."

"I think that's his booze talkin' then..." Meg rolled her eyes, then went to sit on one of the beds, but it fell with her on it. 

"Meg!" Lisa ran to her new friend.

Meg stood up and dusted herself clean. "I'm okay, Lisa... I guess... I didn't expect to get much sleep for the next six weeks anyway."

"Hey, on the plus side, there's a marshmallow roast tonight," Bart tried to cheer the girls up. "Meg, you ever make a S'More before?"

"No, I've never been to a real campfire before." Meg shrugged sadly, but smiled then.

"It'll be worth it then." Lisa smiled.

However, that night, when the campfire came, it wasn't worth it. The kids were all roasting pinecones much to their disappointment.

"Shouldn't we be roasting marshmallows and hot dogs?" Meg asked.

"Shut up and eat your pinecone!" Dolph snapped.

Kearney then threw a tire and poured some gas on it, nearly making the fire explode at the kids. 

"Light's out, losers!" Dolph said as Bart, Lisa, and Meg were freezing nearly to death in their cabins.

"Yeah, we're meetin' some tail on the other side of the lake." Jimbo added, chuckling with Dolph as they shut the door and locked it behind them.

"Guys, I feel like we're going to die..." Meg shivered.

"We're all gonna die, Meg." Bart looked to her.

"I think she meant soon." Lisa corrected.

"So did I." Bart whimpered then.

"Guys, I know it's weird, but we should all huddle together for warmth," Meg told the siblings. "It should be enough so we don't wake up with hypothermia."

"Hippo-Whatia?" Bart asked.

"We'll explain later, but Meg has a point... Come on..." Lisa huddled closer toward Meg.

Bart huddled closer to her too. "Say, this isn't too bad..."

Meg smiled at them. "Get some sleep, guys... Who knows what kind of torture we'll go through by morning? Good night, guys..."

"Good night, Meg..." Bart and Lisa quietly told her as they could fall asleep and rest easy now.

Meg, Bart, and Lisa slept better than they did before. Bart really enjoyed Meg's warmth and he enjoyed hers. It wasn't so bad honestly. They even seemed to be snuggling with each other in their cuddling positions. They all hoped in their sleep that things would get better here in Kamp Krusty.

The next morning, Meg and Lisa were in their hammocks. Not even a package from Marge with a letter and offering of jellybean cookies could cheer them up and Meg was looking forward to trying them.

"Hey, Simpson!" Kearney snapped to Lisa. "Tell your mom her cookeis sucked!" he threw the box at them, then stormed off.

Lisa and Meg sighed.

Camp was a lot worse throughout the longer they stayed. Nature hikes had become grim death marches, arts and crafts is a Dickensian workhouse, Bart is only surviving with his strength and belief that Krusty the Clown will come keep them all sane and happy. Bart told Meg several stories about him and how that Bart was the one to find out Sideshow Bob had framed Krusty for armed robbery. A long time later, the kids felt happy now, they were told about Krusty's arrival.

"Well, kids, I uhh... promised you a little treat in lieu of dinner, and here it is," Mr. Black announced. "The man who took an abandoned mule tannery and turned it into a summer wonderland: Mr. Krusty the Clown!"

"See, I told you Krusty would come," Bart said to Meg and Lisa. "Just like I said. He's gonna bring us food and water and smite our enemies."

"I like you see you happy." Meg smiled at him.

Bart visibly blushed at that, then looked with the other kids to meet the humble clown himself. There came a drunken slob that was obviously forced into a Krusty costume, and of course, the kids could see through it. Even Meg knew that wasn't the real Krusty. 

"Now, I must tell you kids, uh, Krusty has laryngitis and a bad back so he won't be saying anything, or doing anything." Mr. Black covered up.

"Krusty looks fat." Milhouse commented.

"He's really having trouble keeping his balance." Lisa added.

"He's still funny, but not haha funny." Ralph Wiggum observed.

"You guys, that's not Krusty the Clown!" Meg told them.

"Hey, Meg's right!" Bart looked mad now.

This made the other campers gasp in anger and disgust. 

"What do you think?" Mr. Black actually looked nervous. "I slapped a clown suit on some wino?"

"Yeah, Bart, I am Krunchy the Clown!" the fake clown laughed, then belched disgustingly.

"All right, that's it!" Bart stood up in protest. "I've been scorched by Krusty before. I got a rapid heartbeat from those Krusty Brand vitamins, my Krusty calculator didn't have a 7 or an 8, and Krusty's autobiography was self-serving with many glaring omissions, but this time he's gone too far! We want Krusty!"

"We want Krusty, we want Krusty!" Meg and Lisa helped Bart, this made the other campers join in.

"Yeah, we want Krunchy, we want Krunchy!" the drunk chanted as well, obviously tipsy out of his mind.

"Come on, you guys, we don't need this, we're going to rebel until we get what we want, we came to this camp for fun, sun, and Krusty, who's with me!?" Meg called out.

The other kids cheered.

"Wow, Meg, I never knew you had it in ya." Bart smiled to her.

"Aw, it's nuthin'... If we were at Quahog though, no one would take me seriously." Meg shrugged.

"Come on, let's save everyone's spirits." Bart smiled in determination to her.

"Right behind ya." Meg looked determined too.

Meg, Bart, and Lisa led the campers to rebellion. Not even Mr. Black, Kearney, Dolph, and Jimbo could control them. They were going to be Camp Freedom as Meg suggested and Lisa was surprised her brother went along with it. Lisa and Meg gave undelivered mail to everyone as Bart freed some of the fatter campers who were forced to be starved.


	4. Happiest Place on Earth

"Burn, Krusty, Burn!" the campers chanted as they caught a wooden figure of him on fire, burning it to the ground. "Burn, Krusty, Burn!"

They were on the news. Anchorman Kent Brockman came by with his news team and he went to interview Meg and Bart, dubbing them as the ringleaders to this youthful rebellion. 

"Bart Simpson, what is this and your guy pal of burning down Kamp Krusty?" Brockman asked.

"First of all, Meg is a girl, not a boy, a total idiot like my dad would know that," Bart growled. "Anyway, we just want the whole world to know that this was a really crappy camp."

Meg blinked. "Can we say that on TV?"

"On this network, you can." Brockman informed her.

"Okay," Meg nodded, folding her arms. "Then it is crappy. They treated us all like slaves, made us eat pinecones, I've never been to summer camp, but I know this isn't what it's all about!"

As Meg ranted, Bart stared at her as she looked angry. He felt calm to know she wasn't angry with him and he felt an odd sensation. Meg was beautiful and kinda hot when she was mad. Was he... No, that can't be. Bart Simpson in love? No one could dare think such a thing.

"Thank you Bart Griffin and Meg Simpson." Brockman concluded the interview.

"A-Actually, it's Bart Simpson and Meg Griffin." Meg corrected sheepishly.

"Meg Simpson," Bart chuckled. "How interesting..."

"Yeah, as if." Meg rolled her eyes slightly.

Suddenly, there came a clown. The kids were excited at first, but they were tricked by Barney Gumble earlier. They all went to inspect him.

"Dad, is that you?" Meg put her hands on her hips.

"What!? I'm not your dad!" Krusty snapped at her, then looked thoughtful. "At least... I hope not... You don't know a soldier named Erin, do you?"

Meg looked confused. "I still don't trust you..."

"I'm not fake, I'm the real Krusty!" the clown looked annoyed.

"Oh, yeah?" Lisa retorted. "Who played your daughter in the short-lived sitcom President Clown?"

"I don't know her name, but she held up a liquor store last year." the clown shrugged.

"I smell bacon, let's see if he's wearing a wire." Bart told the others.

"GET HIM!" Meg yelled.

The campers tackled down this clown and ripped his shirt open, much to his dismay. He kept shaking and trying to throw the kids off, but actually didn't want to hurt them. They were close to his face and he was hoping it wouldn't result to that.

"What's that scar?" Meg noticed.

Lisa looked and gasped. "It is the real Krusty!" she told the others. "Look at that pacemaker scar, the cattle-skull birthmark, and his famous superflusous nipple."

"Well, at least you're not as bad as customs." the clown chuckled nervously.

"How could you, Krusty?" Bart sounded heartbroken. "I'd never lend my name to such an inferior product."

"Ohh, they drove a dump truck full of money up to my house. I'm not made of stone!" Krusty sobbed, breaking down into tears.

"Wow, you're actually nice for a miserable clown." Meg smiled, she then gently hugged him. "There, there, it's okay..." 

Krusty sniffled, looking down at her with a smile. "Such a nice kid... You should be on my show sometime. What's wrong with you all?"

"Krusty, this camp was a nightmare!" Bart cried. "They fed us gruel, they forced us to make wallets for export, and one of the campers was eaten by a bear!"

"Oh, my God!" Krusty actually sounded concerned.

"Actually, it was just his hat," Meg said then, narrowing her eyes slightly to Bart, then sighed. "Though, it was nicer than my hat, I guess... I always wanted a new one." 

Krusty stood up. "Well, I'm gonna make it all up to you," he smiled to the kids. "I'm gonna show you kids the time of your life. Get ready for two weeks of the happiest place on Earth: Tijuana!"

This made the kids cheer. 

Krusty drove the bus, taking the kids to Mexico and they took several photos. It might not had been the camping experience Meg always wanted, but anything was better than what they went through before. Krusty even gave all the kids sombreros and they all had a wonderful two weeks, then he decided to take them all back home. He got to the Simpsons house and drove off to take the others home.

"Bart, that was amazing!" Meg cheered. "I had so much fun!" 

"Yeah, Bart, that was genius of you!" Lisa added, patting his back.

"Aw, it was nothing," Bart smiled. "Sorry your camp experience had to suck, Meg."

"Ah, that's okay, this was better, we got a much better ending," Meg smiled to him, then took out her sombrero. "And I got a new hat!" she put her new hat on, but it covered her eyes. "Well, maybe I can wear it to Cinco de Mayo day at school..." 

"Bart, Lisa, Meg!" Marge ran out the door with Maggie in her arm as she had her other one out to hug them.

"MOM!" Bart and Lisa rushed to hug her.

"Mrs. Simpson!" Meg ran too her too, hugging her. 

"We saw you on the news," Marge said to them. "I'm so sorry we had to send you to that horrible camp. Lisa, I wish we took your letters seriously."

"It's okay, Mom, I should've expected it." Lisa smiled with a shrug.

"Meg, since you never got to try my jellybean cookies, how about I make us a batch of some for dinner tonight?" Marge offered.

"I'll eat anything besides pinecones!" Meg gasped.

"Ah, don't noc 'em til you try 'em, Meg," Homer walked over with a smile. "Come on, kids, let's get you some baths and real cookin'."

"Lets." Bart agreed, walking in with his family and Meg.


	5. Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next episode; Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala(Annoyed Grunt)cious. I was going to do Itchy and Scratchy Land after Kamp Krusty, but I thought this would be a little bit better to do after seeing this episode online and thinking that Meg would be begging for Sharri to come to Quahog. Without further ado, here you go, I own no one, read & review!

Meg was watching the Krusty Komedy Klassic with Bart, Lisa, and the Simpson parents as they had TV Tray Dinners. She didn't pay too much attention, but she did notice the acronym became KKK resolving to unfortunate implications and everyone in the Apollo Theater threw raw vegetables at the clown.

"I hope Mr. Cleveland isn't watching this show right now..." Meg said to herself.

"These specials get worse every year anyway." Bart replied.

Lisa reached for the remote. "I'll see what else is on," she then noticed it wasn't there. "Hey, where's the remote?"

Meg overheard Abe in the kitchen, talking aloud and went to see him. He had been using the television remote as a telephone.

"Stupid cordless phone." Abe murmured as he slammed down the remote.

"Uh, I'll take that, Mr. Grandpa Simpson." Meg smiled apologetically to him, taking the remote and returning to the couch with her temporary family she was staying with. She then flipped through the channels to find something better on.

"Mom, could ya get me some milk?" Bart asked his mother as she was feeding baby Maggie.

"Can't you get it yourself?" Marge nearly glared at him.

"Oh, it's okay..." Bart frowned. "I'll just go without liquid..." he pretended to look severally dehydrated like he was going to die.

Marge went to get it anyway, giving in.

"You know, Bart, it wouldn't hurt to at least help your mother..." Meg told her new friend.

"Yap, yap, yap, wait til you're a mom and your kids do this to you." Bart shrugged to her.

Meg scoffed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Does anyone else want anything while I'm up?" Marge asked from the kitchen.

"No." Lisa, Meg, and Homer replied.

Marge sat down after giving Bart his milk, but that prompted Homer to ask for a beer. Lisa then mentioned that there was a long and stringy blue hair in her soup.

Meg saw that and looked to Mrs. Simpson. "Do you get stressed?"

"Actually, yes I do sometimes, Megan..." Marge said a little danger pressured. She couldn't believe she had lost some of her hair. She then quickly excused herself, feeling ashamed.

"Your mother seems really upset about something," Homer said to the kids once they were alone. "I better have a talk with her..." he then looked to the TV, distracted. "During the commercial."

Meg sighed, she decided to be the one to talk with her friends' mother. "Mrs. Simpson?"

Marge was heard crying behind her bedroom door. She then cracked it open and saw the girl. "Oh, Megan..."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh... I'm fine, I love my family, it's just... I wish they would appreciate me more... I feel like a prisoner in my own home."

Meg tried to think of a solution. "Why don't you hire a housekeeper or something? Someone to help you out around the house, huh?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that... Besides, I'll be okay..."

"Losing your hair is a sign of stress, Mrs. Simpson, my mom lost her hair once before Chris got into school," Meg coaxed. "I'd look into it if I were you... You don't have to... I could help you if you wanted..."

Marge smiled, bending down to her height and patted the girl's beanie covered head. "You're such a sweetheart... Has your mother hired a housekeeper?"

"Eh, for a little while, she might again, I'm not sure," Meg shrugged honestly. "We had this woman named Consuela. I'll let you think about it later."

"Thank you, dear, now go back downstairs, huh?"

"Sure, Mrs. Simpson."

Marge smiled, having Meg around was like having another daughter who could talk. She just hoped this wouldn't bother her too much, but maybe she should hire some extra help. A while later of thinking, Marge did officially decide to get a nanny, someone who would help cook and clean and also take care of the kids.

For the days, women would come to the Simpsons house to apply for the nanny job. Lisa was actually excited about it while Bart was very curious.

"My mom has always told me about the various nannies she had in Newport," Meg said to her friends. "They often got her to school, help cook her meals, almost everything for her and Aunt Carol."

"Your mother sounds like she had a nice life in Newport." Lisa commented.

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa are rich," Meg explained. "I actually get along well with Grandma Babs, she's the only one in the house who pays attention to me."

"What did you ever do to make your family hate you?" Bart had to ask. "When you were born, did you set your dad's tie on fire?"

"No, nothing like that, I dunno," Meg shrugged. "They just don't like me that much..."

Bart scoffed. "Your parents are idiots."

"Bart!" Lisa snapped. "Sorry about that, Meg."

"Eh, it's okay... So what do you think your nanny will be like?" Meg asked them.

"I want a nanny like in that Disney movie," Bart smiled. "The one who sings, cooks, cleans, and makes everything fun!"

"That sounds enchanting!" Lisa beamed.

"But how?" Meg asked them. "We'd have to make sure your parents would let it happen, but it seems impossible."

"Nothing's impossible if you believe." Lisa chimed in.

"Let's work together and maybe we really can get you guys the nanny of your dreams." Meg encouraged them to get to work on a presentation to get them the perfect nanny, also for Meg herself since she was considered family these days.

After certain people coming to apply, it seemed like it was impossible to find the perfect nanny. Homer and Marge were bent on giving up, but Bart, Lisa, and Meg came just in then with a paper about their hopes and dreams for their future nanny.

"We have our own suggestions for the new nanny," Meg told the parents she loved better than her own. "Would you like to hear them?"

"You have my undivided attention." Homer smiled to her, actually seeming to be willing to hear what she had to say rather than telling her that and just tuning her out once she would speak.

"I'd like to hear them too." Marge smiled.

"Bart, cue the music." Meg instructed.

Bart took out a stereo and turned it all the way up with a whimsical Disney-esque tune to it. This prompted Meg and Lisa to sing about what they would like in their new nanny. Homer and Marge really liked the song so far. Every once in a while, Bart would put in a crude comment and the girls would call him out for it.

They wanted someone sweet and not bitter if they would chose to be their sitter. If Maggie was fussy, not to avoid her while Bart wanted to get away with murder. The kids also wanted to be taught songs and magic tricks. Homer didn't want fat chicks, Marge scolded him for that, but Meg laughed. The nanny they want is kindly and sage, but had to work for minimum wage.

"I'll do it!" Abe cut in during their song.

"Anyone, but him~" Bart, Lisa, and Meg sang the final verse together, gesturing towards Homer's father.

"Well, that's nice, kids," Marge told them, but had a frown, Meg felt like this meant their dream nanny wouldn't happen. "But I don't know where we're going to find anyone like that."

Meg looked in the distance, she could've sworn she saw a woman dressed like the nanny in that Disney movie, flying by umbrella. There was a knock at the front door.

"You guys saw that, right?" Meg asked the Simpson siblings.

"See what?" Lisa asked, making it sound like the girl was crazy.

Meg took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Must be daydreaming..." she muttered to herself.

Turns out Meg wasn't dreaming. The nanny was there and she was real, even with the authentic and dreamy English accent. Homer heard her name wrong, but the woman said her name was Sharri Bobbins and not Mary Poppins.

"Now, as your nanny, I'll do everything, from telling stories to changing DIAPERS." Sharri smiled at the kids.

Abe walked by then. "Put me down for one of each."

Meg smiled at the woman. She had a very good feeling about this. This was going to be good not just for the Simpson kids, but also for poor and stressed Marge. It's like this woman came from her dreams and all the horrid things about Quahog seemed to melt away the more time she spent in Springfield.


	6. Sharri Bobbins

The family and Meg sat down together to speak with Sharri to make the arrangements of her being the family nanny. Even Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper seemed to like her so far.

"Now, Miss Bobbins," Homer said as he had some paper and pen with reading glasses. "If you want this job, you're going to have to answer a few questions. First, do you have any bad habits?"

"No, I'm practically perfect in every way." Sharri replied without sounding snooty.

"Well, so am I." Homer smiled, he took out a carton of milk and drank it down while scratching his butt like a monkey.

Meg looked visibly disgusted, but said nothing so she wouldn't be rude.

"Okay, question two," Homer said after a belch. "Who was your last employer?"

"Lord and Lady Huffington of Sussex." Sharri informed.

Homer blinked, then whispered to Marge about if he knew them or not. "So, you worked for Carl, eh?" he then asked loud enough for everyone to hear, Meg thought maybe there was some communication since he said 'Carl'. 

"I have a question," Bart cut in with a smile. "Pop Quiz, hotshot... I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but you find me upstairs, reading a Play Dude. What do you do? What do you do?" he asked frantically, expecting an unusual answer.

"I make you read every article in that magazine, including Norman Mailer's latest claptrap about his waning libido." Sharri replied without any trace of fear. 

"Ooh, she's good." Homer was pleased.

"Impressive." Meg smiled at Sharri's answer, maybe after this, she could talk Sharri into doing something about the Griffin household.

"Sharri Bobbins, you're just what we're looking for." Marge stood up with a smile.

"Very well, come along, children." Sharri smiled as she grabbed her umbrella, walking with Bart, Lisa, Maggie, and Meg upstairs merrily. However, when Sharri went upstairs, she sat on the banister and slid up it, making it look very clean strangely and exotically enough.

"Yuck, Bart," Meg said once they came to one of the bedrooms. "This place is a dad sty."

"Don't you mean pig sty?" Lisa turned to her pen pal.

"Same thing to me if you've met my dad." Meg looked back to her.

"Alright, children," Sharri got their attention. "Let's clean up this room."

Bart and Meg groaned.

"Do we have to?" Lisa asked.

"Now, now, I know a little secret that will make the job go twice as fast." Sharri smiled at them as she came closer into Bart's bedroom.

"I hope she sings us a song!" Meg looked very giddy.

Sharri did indeed sing them a song. She told them to basically hide everything in the room so it would look clean. Such as hiding things under the bed or lock them in the closet. Meg, Bart, and Lisa really seemed to enjoy this way, even if it was lazy compared to most nanny work. Lisa even accidentally put Maggie inside the toy chest, but Meg noticed the baby and gently took her out of it while Bart threw his trash bin into the Flanders' yard. Homer and Marge were pleased to see the room was clean and walked out with the kids, Homer shutting the door behind them.

Sharri decided to take the kids out, wearing their best clothes. Bart had his hair combed down with a blue suit with blue shorts, Lisa wore a pink dress with a sun hat, Maggie wore the same thing, only blue, and Meg wore her church clothes, which allowed her to still wear her beanie with a purple jacket with a long skirt and dress top with black boots.

"Hi, diddly ho, Sharri Bobbins." Ned greeted as he passed the kids as they came through the park.

"Yo, Sharri Bobbins!" Snake Jailbird smirked.

"Wow, I never knew you were so popular, Ms. Bobbins." Meg smiled.

"Call it a gift, my dear." Sharri smiled down to her.

Even Nelson Muntz came up to the nanny woman and gave her flowers. He seemed to had a crush on the woman. They kept walking until Groundskeeper Willie was shown with an accordion,drum, trombone, and harmonica, singing a little crudely as people stood by, looking uninterested.

"Bart, is that the guy who works at your school?" Meg pointed.

"Yeah, that's Willie," Bart nodded to her. "He can also tell if someone has the 'shinning'."

"Don't you mean Shinin--"

Bart covered her mouth, shushing her. "You want us to get sued?"

"Sharri Bobbins," Willie noticed the nanny after the crowd left, he made it seem like she was an old friend of his. "Is that you?"

"Hello, Willie." Sharri greeted the Scottish man.

"You guys know each other?" Meg asked.

"Aye," Willie gave a nod. "Sharri Bobbins and I were engaged to be wed back in the Old Country... Then she got her eyesight back. Suddenly the ugliest man in Glasgow wasn't good enough for her."

"It's good to see you, Willie." Sharri gave a nod.

"That's not what you said the first time you saw me!" Willie called as Sharri went off with the kids.

The kids walked off and it seemed like everyone was doing a play off of stereotypical old-time England. Meg seemed to be the only one who noticed though, but she said nothing and kept walking until they got back to a nice windy spot.

"Are you ready to fly kites, Megan?" Sharri asked.

"Yeah, I never flew one before." Meg smiled sheepishly.

"Not that hard, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Sharri smiled back to her.

Soon enough, Meg, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were flying kites all together. Meg smiled as the wind flowed through her hair. 

"Oh, Sharri Bobbins, this is ever so much fun!" Lisa beamed.

"Yeah, I feel so free!" Meg squealed with delight and glee.

"With you, every day is Guy Fawke's Day!" Bart added.

Maggie put her pacifier back on as her kite rope was tied to it. Mr. Burns came by, looking more like a grinch than Ebeneezer Scrooge on Christmas Day. Sharri then got him to fly a kite and even though he was struck by lightning, even he seemed to be in a good mood with this whimsical woman around. 

After the park, Sharri got the kids in their pajamas and it was 8:00. She decided now would be a good time for them to go to bed.

"But we're not sleepy." Lisa told the woman.

"Can we have another song?" Meg asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, sing us a song!" Bart and Lisa agreed.

"I've been singing you songs all day, I'm not a bloody jukebox!" Sharri nearly snapped at them, which frightened the four of them, even Maggie slowly sucked on her pacifier, she then gave in once she realized what she did. "Oh, alright."

"Yes!" Meg chirped once she climbed into bed with her best friends, removing her glasses and was lying with the siblings in the bed big enough for the four of them.

Sharri took out a snow-globe that looked like it had Moe's Tavern in it as she sang a song about Barney Gumble. It was a little inappropriate for young children to hear, but she had such a heartwarmingly sweet voice that it felt like a lullaby to them.


	7. Bye, Bye, Nanny

The next morning, the Simpson family became very non dysfunctional. Meg just wished this was her natural family, she still hoped she could get Sharri to pay a visit to Rhode Island and maybe change her family. Everyone wore their best clothes as they shared English delicassies known as kippers and blood pudding. 

"I believe my work here is done." Sharri smiled to the family she had been taking care of for a while.

"Thank you for everything." Marge was grateful to had known the woman.

"We'll miss you, Sharri Bobbins." Bart, Lisa, and Meg said together happily.

"You've changed me as well," Homer smiled. "I'm no longer the money driven workaholic I once was."

"I love you all." Sharri smiled to them, going off.

"Oh, Ms. Bobbins!" Meg piped up. "Could you please, please, please make a visit to Quahog, Rhode Island someday? PLEASE! It would mean so much to me if you did!"

Sharri looked back to her with a smile. "I'll work it into my schedule, Megan."

"Neat, now Meg's family can have the Sharri Bobbins treatment!" Lisa cheered for her pen pal.

Sharri smiled to them, waving to them and they waved back and she went off to go to her new location. However, the instant she left, it seemed like everyone reverted back to the way things were before. Marge trembled as her hair fell out, Homer strangled Bart, Lisa banged a wooden spoon on a pan, Maggie was trying to put out a fire caught onto the curtain, and Meg looked depressed.

"How could this happen so fast!?" Meg gasped, she was affected too, but she was surprised with herself and the family.

Sharri sighed, she gently patted Meg on the head and saw she couldn't leave the Simpsons like this. "I'll just unpack my things."

"I think we got our umbrellas switched!" Abe called as he was flying away with the umbrella.

Sharri did in fact stay, but the magic didn't seem to last like it did the last time. The others seemed to had been taking advantage of Sharri's kindness and generosity. 

"Little more... Little more... Little more..." Bart repeated as Sharri tended to put pepper on his dinner, but then he said, "Too much, take it back."

Sharri sighed and took his plate.

"Bart, don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" Meg glanced at him as she ate her food with no problem.

"Shh," Homer shushed her, at least he didn't say 'Shut up, Meg'. "TV."

Meg sighed as they watched a program called 'Before They Were Famous', showing celebrities before they became well-known. She wasn't used to watching something on TV that wasn't an old sitcom her parents grew up with or the news with Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons.

"Sharri Bobbins, I want another beer." Homer raised his empty bottle as the woman came back from the kitchen, similar to how Marge was treated before they hired the nanny.

"Well, you know, Homer..." Sharri said to him, cueing in music for her to sing. 

Meg sighed as Sharri sang and Homer still demanded his beer and not a random song. She still had to admit though, Homer was a more decent human being compared to her father, Peter. She then looked to the TV as Charles Bronson replaced Andy Griffith. 

Meg went to check the mail after eating while Bart and Lisa just wanted to lie around. Lisa watched TV with a juice box while Bart flung cupcakes in his room. She saw there was no mail for her for some reason and she felt even more ignored. Didn't anyone in her family miss her? She heard Sharri crying and walked into the living room.

"What did you guys do to her?" Meg asked.

"Well, I told her I'd rather fling cupcakes in my room..." Bart started.

"And I've already seen enough of the world." Lisa finished.

Meg sighed. "What happened to you guys? Sharri Bobbins used to be the best thing that's ever happened to either one of us!"

"Stop talking like that... You're making me feel... Weird..." Bart winced as he talked back to the girl. "Bad weird."

"It's called guilt, Bart," Lisa told her older brother. "Meg's right though..."

"You guys crushed her, we all have to make it up to her, I don't want her to give up on her position in this world, I may not be from Springfield, but I think it's better with a perky and happy Sharri Bobbins." Meg smiled at her friends.

"It's not her fault," Marge walked in then to see them. "We're going to apologize, but it's not her fault, it is in fact our own."

"Oh, Mrs. Simpson, don't put yourselves down like that." Meg looked to her.

"Marge is right, Megan," Homer replied, explaining. "We're a crazy, mixed-up family..." 

"Talk with Sharri, please... I don't want her to destroy herself just because of you guys." Meg pleaded her host family.

"We'll see what we can do, dear..." Marge soothed, gently patting the girl on the head.

Later on, the Simpsons went to comfort Sharri. It wasn't her fault and she didn't fail them as their nanny, but its just how the family was. Meg smiled that everything was now working out for everyone and Sharri was starting to cheer up. 

'Dear, Mom and Dad,

It's me, Meg, I just thought I'd tell you how things were going on in the Simpsons house. As you probably couldn't tell, I survived the underbelly of the world that was Kamp Krusty with Bart and Lisa and now survived with a new nanny... I hope she stops by Quahog sometime soon, her name is Sharri Bobbins. See you guys a couple of weeks before school starts.

Love, Meg'

Meg smiled as she mailed the envelope to Rhode Island. However, unfortunately for her, no one would ever see Sharri Bobbins again. The woman flew up with her umbrella, but got hit by a speeding plane.


	8. Simpson Family Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Itchy & Scratchy Land...

The following week at the Simpsons house, Bart, Lisa, and Meg were on the floor, watching TV. They all took long showers before bed last night and before they knew it, they felt cured from their horrendous experience from Kamp Krusty. It felt all better and they were alive and still together. They of course, had the Itchy & Scratchy Show on.

Scratchy tried to lift weights in order to be too strong for Itchy to attack. Itchy blew a bubblegum bubble and popped it with a toothpick, then tried to poke Scratchy. It did nothing until Itchy left a bunch of holes in his chest, making the strong cat now bleed to death and Itchy took him down with a chainsaw. This of course made the kids laugh out loud. 

"Thanks, kids." Itchy looked to the camera, being able to sense the sound of a child's laugh. 

"Now, I'd like to talk to you seriously for a moment." Scratchy added.

"Yep, this week is the grand opening of Itchy & Scratchy Land," the mouse explained. "The violentest place on Earth." he took out a pair of scissors and jabbed them into Scratchy's head as he took out a sign which read: TICKET SALES.

Scratchy took the scissors out, also pulling out his brain and spinal cord. "And to celebrate, for this week only, we're cutting ticket prices in half."

Krusty turned off the TV from his main stage, looking to the camera. "Kids, you heard the cartoon rat. If you haven't already run to your parents begging to go, do it now. You wont' be missing anything funny. I'll just be sitting here and reading this grown-up newspaper," he said, doing what he said he was doing. "Go now." he told the kids watching this.

Bart, Lisa, and Meg gasped and ran off, leaving the TV. The nearest adult they found was Homer on the couch with a bible in his hands.

"Dad, remember how you said that going to Itchy & Scratchy Land would be 'too damned expensive'?" Lisa asked her father. 

"Oh, everything's too damned expensive these days," Homer frowned. "Look at this Bible I just got, 15 bucks. And talk about a preachy book. Everybody's a sinner now except this guy."

"But, Mr. Simpson, we just saw on TV, Itchy & Scratchy Land is cuttings its prices in half," Meg spoke up. "So can we go? It wont' cost as much money!"

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Bart and Lisa asked over and over.

"No, no, no," Homer shook his head, but he then asked something that was different from no, but still not the answer they wanted. "Ask your mother."

Bart, Lisa, and Meg slid into the kitchen floor as Marge did some cleaning.

"Mom, guess what?" Bart said first.

"We're going to Itchy & Scratchy Land!" Lisa added.

"No," Marge looked to them a little firmly. "I've already planned our vacation. We're going to the Highway 9 Bird Sanctuary."

"Bird Sanctuary?" Meg nearly whined. 

"Yes, Megan," Marge nodded before continuing. "I understand they they've installed a new bird feeder this year. It's shaped like a diner and it's on this really tall pole."

Bart, Meg, and Lisa had horrified dropped jaws of expression on their face. That didn't sound fun at all and it wasn't where they wanted to go. 

That night, the kids were in their pajamas, about to go to bed.

"Man, what're we gonna do?" Bart groaned. "We'll never get to go to Itchy & Scratchy Land."

"This seems serious," Meg scratched her chin. "We need a method that'll get them to agree... Like an accident or something."

"Accident?" Bart leaned in.

"Yeah, parents usually feel guilty when you get hurt and they'll do anything to make up for it." Meg explained.

"But how would we do that at a time like this?" Lisa asked. "It's almost bedtime."

Bart and Meg hummed, then said at the same time, "I got an idea!"

"Oh, no, you first." Bart allowed her to.

"No, it's okay, you can go first." Meg smiled to him.

Bart smirked. "Okay, we'll need a wagon."

Homer and Marge were already asleep. Bart, Lisa, and Meg came barging in with Bart in the wagon, lying like he was knocked out.

"Mom, Dad, Bart's dead!" Lisa cried.

Homer and Marge shot up out of bed in total shock.

"Dead serious about going to Itchy & Scratchy Land!" Bart sat up right then. "You know, Itchy & Scratchy Land's not just for kids."

"He's right you know, I looked into it and check this out," Meg walked to the edge of their bed, turning the lights on with a pamphlet. "There's this place called Parents' Island. There's dancing, bowling, fashionable shops, over 100 bars and salons, there's even a world-class chemical dependency center... Come on, Mrs. Simpson," she smirked then with cool eyes. "There's recipe related bumper cars~"

Homer and Marge were actually tempted by that offer. They took a look at the pamphlet and it sounded perfect for all of them. Marge admitted that it might be embarrassing, but she accepted and made the three kids cheer. Bart and Lisa had to admit, that was embarrassing. 

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"Dad put ice cream all over this one farmer and made fun of the fact he wouldn't fight back." Lisa sighed in dismay.

"Oh, Megan, even worse was our trip to Sandy Beach." Marge added in.

Bart chuckled. "Shark Boy."

"This year, I want us to do things together as a family," Marge said to them. "Megan is also our guest this year and it's up to us to be a good host family. And a lot of good exercise outdoors, so we'll have a lot of wonderful memories on our vacation."

"Don't worry, Mom," Bart promised. "We'll make you proud of us."

"This'll be more exciting than visits to Grandma and Grandpa." Meg smiled, feeling excited for her next adventure with the Simpson family.

"Lobster hat," Homer already started to pack a bag. "Fishnet, Speedo Jr., wheely shoes, invisible dog leash... Well, I'm all packed."

"Come on, guys, let's get ready to go." Meg said to her new friends, leaving the parents' bedroom.

"I'll call Grampa." Marge went to get to the phone.


	9. Road Trip

The Simpson family got ready in the morning. They were all packed to go, except for Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II. They were going to stay at the house with Homer's father. Meg played with Maggie, keeping her busy until Marge would start the car. She kept making funny faces without her glasses and stuck out her tongue a lot which made the baby giggle to her and clap.

"Wow, Meg, I think Maggie really likes you." Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, I always wanted a sister," Meg smiled as she let Maggie grip onto her finger gently. "Instead I got a little brother..."

"I wish I could've had a brother." Bart spoke up.

"Too bad we can't switch." Meg laughed a little.

Homer then drove the car away from their little home. "This is gonna be the best family vacation ever or we'll all agree to disband, join other families, and if Meg's parents ask, we couldn't find her body."

"Agreed." the Simpson family replied, but Meg had a puzzled look on her face.

Homer drove them out of the neighborhood and were now on their way to the interstate. Meg noticed how the state she was in away from Rhode Island wasn't really explanatory. However, there was a huge traffic jam holding them all up. Traffic took a while, but soon, they were out of it and free from it. Bart and Lisa looked hungry as they saw a nice diner called Flickey's. It made them very hungry and they kept getting closer with the hundreds going down.

"Mr. Simpson, can we go to Flickey's?" Meg asked for her starving friends.

"No." Homer said as they drove past it.

Meg, Bart, and Lisa groaned once they passed that diner and the next one was another 300 miles away. 

"At least you tried..." Lisa soothed her friend.

"Yeah, I guess..." Meg murmured. 

"Here, Meg, why don't you read one of my favorite books?" Lisa handed over a copy. "My friend Janey and I read them all the time."

"Hm?" Meg took a look at the book, reading the title. "The Babysitter Twins?"

"I really recommend them..." Lisa smiled.

Meg smiled back, she decided to read the book to occupy herself during the road trip. 

The trip was lasting a lot longer than anyone anticipated. It was getting late and they still weren't stopping. Meg fell asleep while reading the book. Lisa wanted to take it back, but she smiled to see her pen pal gently asleep and seemed to enjoy the story. 

"Meg, wake up," Bart shook the girl awake. "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Meg snorted, then wiped the drool off her face as she looked around. "Bart?"

"We're here," Bart smiled. "Homer showed us a shortcut and it actually worked!"

Meg wiped her face again and smiled. "Yay..." she cheered weakly due to how long the road trip was.

Homer looked to the back seat and smiled. "You all right, Megan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just needed a nap, I guess." Meg smiled with a shrug.

"Well, come along now, we got fun awaiting for you, Bart, and Lisa!" Marge piped up cheerfully.

The kids happily left the car, ready to have some fun in Itchy & Scratchy Land. 

"Okay, we're in Itchy Lot," Meg said to everyone. "You guys think you can remember that?"

"Eh, piece of cake." Bart shrugged with a smirk.

"Come on, kids!" Homer encouraged them as he led the way with Marge to get them into the park and start their fun.


	10. Itchy and Scratchy Land

"Wow, this park's really busy... Then again, it is summer..." Meg shrugged.

"Your family ever go to parks for the summer, Meg?" Lisa asked.

"We tried to go to Disney once... But... My family forgot me at the airport..."

"Man, your family sucks worse than mine," Bart snorted. "Ya know, I need to get outta here and we can run away together, we'll just live in a tree-house together and Mom'll give us cookies and milk."

Lisa giggled a little. "Bart, you couldn't do that... Meg's family would miss her..."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that..." Meg mumbled as she walked with them until they got to the front gate.

"One adult and four children." Homer said once they got up to the booth.

"Would you like to buy some Itchy and Scratchy money?" the woman asked.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's money that's made just for the park," the woman explained, which excited the kids. "It works just like regular money, but... Er... It's fun..."

"Do it, Dad!" Bart begged.

"Well, okay, if it's fun..." Homer shrugged, but smiled. "Let's see, I'll take $1,100 worth." He walked in with the family, however, strangely enough, the signs said they didn't take Itchy and Scratchy money.

"That's weird... Well, hopefully we can still have fun." Meg shrugged as she stood with Bart and Lisa.

"Yeah!" They agreed, smiling wickedly and excitedly.

"Let's just all try to have fun now." Meg smiled to them.

"Megan's right, we might as well make the most of it, Homie." Marge soothed her husband.

Homer smiled at her, willing to do it then.

The Simpsons and Meg went through a ride known as the Tavern on the Scream. The kids liked it, but Marge of course found it too violent and disturbing, but the workers assured her it was fine.

Bart opened a menu shaped like a bomb, then got a waiter's attention. "I'll have a brain burger with extra pus."

"Bart!" Marge snapped.

"Eyeball stew." Homer added.

"Homer!" Marge scolded him. "We just got here and already I'm mortified beyond belief by your embarrassing behavior."

"Mrs. Simpson?" Meg got her attention, then handed her a menu. "It's just regular food with gross names."

"Oh," Marge took her menu, calming down then. "Sorry about that, Megan."

"It's okay, I had the same reaction when Bart wanted something gross," Meg smiled calmly, then looked to the waiter. "I think you should put her down for an order of baby guts."

"You are a disgusting little girl." the waiter wrinkled his nose to her, making her frown a little.

"Meg, that was veal..." Lisa told her a little embarrassingly.

Meg sighed and sunk in her seat. "I know, I know, 'shut up, Meg'."

Bart frowned. "Hey... No one's tellin' ya to shut up... We would never do that to you..."

"My Dad would do it to me for no reason..." Meg rolled her eyes, she seemed unaware that Bart was slowly, but actually unknowingly, getting a crush on her.

"Oh, Meg, could you do me a favor?" Marge handed her infant daughter to the girl. "I think Maggie would like it if you took her to the child care center."

"Oh, gosh, Mrs. Simpson, such a big responsibility..." Meg said softly as she gently carried Maggie in her arms. "Are you absolutely sure you can trust me with her care there?"

"We'll meet you at the map stop," Marge assured her. "We'll wait for you, I promise. I just think Maggie would be happier if you took her there."

"Well, okay... After we eat, I guess I'll make a stop there..." Meg smiled, she then looked down to Maggie.

Maggie was sucking her pacifier, but had a small smile up to the older girl behind it. Meg smiled back, then gently hugged her pen pal's baby sister.

After dinner, Meg found the child care center.

"Excuse me, is this the child care center?" Meg asked the woman there.

"Yes, it is, little girl... Aren't you a little young to be having your own baby?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm making a drop-off as a favor actually."

"Ah, I see... Your mother must be so thankful to have a helpful and supporting daughter like you."

"No, actually, I-" Meg said as she handed Maggie to the woman, then blinked, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her, she had grown very fond of the Simpsons like they were her own family and they treated her like it better than her own, she felt like an honorary Simpson, even though she was a Griffin. "Yeah, I guess she does..."

"Don't worry about your baby sister, little one, she will be in good hands here, I promise you that... Now, you go off and have fun and your baby sister will be fine here." the woman calmly told her.

"Right... Thanks... Bye-Bye, Maggie, see ya later!" Meg waved to the baby, then ran off to meet the Simpsons.

Meg ran off and found the family she was looking for.

"There you are, Meg, did you find the child care center okay?" Lisa asked her.

"Yeah," Meg smiled. "I think Maggie's gonna have as much fun as we are."

"That'll be great, now let's see what we can do," Marge said as she had a map for them to explore the various rides. "Torture Land... Explosion Land... searing Gas Pain Land... Unnecessary Surgery Land..."

"Oh, Mrs. Simpson, I'm sure they sound worse than they really are..." Meg tried to calm the woman from her suspicions of these rides being child safe.

"Oh, look!" Homer exclaimed, making everyone look to him. "It's the 12:00 noon robot parade! Hurry up or we'll have to wait for the 12:05 parade!"

"Come on, guys!" Meg cheered as she ran with Bart and Lisa to see this for themselves.

Marge seemed to smile for a change, she folded up her map and went to join them. Meg happily watched her first parade in person with various people dressed as bombs, weapons, and the famous cat mouse duo themselves. Even the robots of Itchy and Scratchy were trying to kill each other, making many of the kids laugh and a few of the adults.

"Wow, this is so much like my dreams, it's scary..." Bart gasped in awestruck.

"This is so cool, I never would imagine myself being here!" Meg clapped in giddiness.

"Look, Meg!" Lisa pointed in the distance to three big axes with a smaller one behind it. "Look at that cute baby axe!"

"Aww!~" Meg squealed in delight.

"It's cute, but I'm sure it's very sharp and probably dirty." Marge sounded a little firm again.

The guard from before walked up and chuckled to the blue-haired woman yet again. "Dirty, maybe dangerous, hardly. These are the latest state-of-the-art animatronic robots. They have sensors that ensure they only attack each other, never the guests." he then promised.

After the parade, it was time for some rides. Since Meg was the guest, she got to pick most of them. Her first choice was a log ride. Bart and Meg were fastened together and in the water while Homer and Marge sat together and Lisa had a solo seat.

"Bart, I'm a little nervous... Don't laugh at me or make fun of me if I scream or cry, okay?" Meg told the boy anxiously.

"I won't, I promise, I would never do that to you," Bart promised. "Lisa maybe... But never you..."

"Bart, you're so nice to me... Why are you so nice to me? Did your mom make you?"

"N-" Bart was about to answer, then seemed to try to make an excuse to cover it up. "Uh, yeah, Mom made me! She said that if I didn't be nice to you, she'd ground me for a year!"

Meg glanced at him, then rolled her eyes with a smirk. Bart was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was. They looked around as they continued to ride along the jungle-like atmosphere. It was peaceful until the slide came and they slid down very quickly and arrows, cannon balls, and spikes were aimed at them, but never hurt them.

"Whoa, that felt like a video game level!" Meg gasped once the ride stopped.

"You mean like in Dash Dingo?" Bart chuckled. "One time Lisa got sick from school and she got obsessed with that game that she couldn't even go back to school for a while.

"Hey, we said to never speak of that again!" Lisa hissed from her seat.

"Eh." Bart shrugged it off.

Suddenly the ride started back up again and dropped them, making them all scream. They all had to be very careful now, a buzz-saw was coming up and it split the boat up, making them all spread apart from each other to avoid getting cut and they all fell on safety matts.

"Whoa, that was a close call!" Meg gasped. "We could've died!"

"That just makes it more exciting." Lisa said as she got up off the floor.

Bart helped Meg up off the floor.

Meg looked over to Homer and Marge. "Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, are you okay?"

"You know... Part of spending time together as a family is spending time apart as individuals." Marge said softly as she rubbed her now sore back.

"Parents' Island?" Homer suggested to her to get some time away from the kids.

"Yuh-huh," Marge nodded, then looked to Bart, Lisa, and Meg before they went off anywhere. "I'm sure we'll appreciate each other all the more when we meet up at dinner. Are you kids going to be all right?"

"I'll take care of them, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson," Meg promised as she stood in between her friends, pulling them into a hug. "We'll see you guys at dinner."

"Yeah, Mom, you deserve a break." Lisa smiled in agreement.

"Homer could use some retirement." Bart laughed a little.

Homer and Marge smiled, then went off to Parents' Island to get some time alone together.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Meg asked her friends once they were alone.

"You're our guest, perhaps you'd like to decide." Lisa informed, smiling.

"I dunno, gift shop maybe?" Meg shrugged. "Probably get my family something to remember that I'm here..."

The kids did as Meg suggested. They went to the gift shop and looked around. This was always the fun part of a vacation, also you could get something for someone as a little gift of your time away from them.

"Great idea, Meg, there's loads of great stuff in here!" Bart chirped.

"License plates," Meg smiled, she then looked through and found one with her name, then sighed. "Why does everyone in Springfield call me 'Megan'? No one's called me Megan in years!"

"Barclay... Barry... Bert... Bort!?" Bart looked outraged. "Aw, come on, Bort!?"

"What kinda dumb kid would be named Bort?" Meg snorted in agreement with him.

"Mommy, Mommy, buy me a license plate!" a boy came over, pointing to the personalized plates.

"No, come along, Bort." the woman told her son, taking his hand.

"Are you talking to me?" a man asked.

"No, my son is also named Bort." the woman explained before they left.

Meg blinked, shocked and dismayed. "Sorry about that, Bart..."

Lisa was in front of a bunch of stuffed animals that didn't look like they were from the Itchy and Scratchy cartoons. "Who are all these characters?"

"Well, you're probably too young to remember the short-lived Itchy & Scratchy and Friends Hour," Bart explained to the girls. "They had to come up with some friends."

"Sounds like me whenever I'm left behind on a field trip at school." Meg mumbled.

Bart and Lisa thought that sounded sad.

"Anyway, there's Disgruntled Goat, Uncle Ant, Ku Klux Klam..." Bart explained to them.

"Huh, I think I can see why that is." Meg shrugged.

"Yeah, they weren't very funny." Lisa had a weak chuckle.

"I dunno... Disgruntled Goat had his moments." Bart shrugged.

A man in an Itchy costume came to the kids.

"Meg, watch this." Bart told the girl with glasses and a hat, then walked up to the man in costume, stomping on his foot very hard.

"Now what?" Meg asked.

"Run, you fool, run!" Bart yelled, then ran with the girls as the man caught his large foot in pain and agony.

Bart, Lisa, and Meg ran to a fun time field which had explosives that tossed them around, making them laugh. Meg's glasses got messed up a few times, but she didn't seem to care. They then left, passing a man in a Scratchy costume, waving. Meg then ran by and kicked the man in the shin while Bart kicked the other and they ran off, laughing together.

"Guys, who's Roger Meyers?" Meg asked as she was picking out the next stop for them.

"Oh, man, you really need to get out more, Meg." Lisa said to her as they ran.

"Yeah, Roger Meyers is the brain behind Itchy & Scratchy, let's go there." Bart said.

"Yeah!" Lisa beamed.

Meg, Bart, and Lisa went to watch something called the Roger Meyers' story. It would be educational for all of them, but mostly to Meg. Even though it was black and white, it was still quite entertaining for all three of them. They saw a Disney Fantasia like short with Scratchy as the Sorcerer's Apprentice and chopping Itchy to bits, only for him to multiply with axes to destroy the cat. There was also a Pinocchio spoof with Itchy's lying nose stabbing Scratchy's eye ball out.

"I wonder if this kind of violence really does desensitize us?" Lisa looked to her brother and pen pal.

A robot Scratchy came out from the screen and crashed down on the ground suddenly.

"You guys wanna get a Sno Cone?" Bart asked the girls.

"Okay." Lisa and Meg replied, leaving with him.

They left, but Bart just had to fire a stink bomb to Itchy with his slingshot, sending him away. Meg tried to get him away from them, but they decided to take her with him.

"This isn't fair, you can't do this!" Meg cried as she was riding away with Bart and now Lisa was all alone.

The guard man took them to a room B4 and sent them to a place known as a Detention Area and they saw a familiar face inside of it.

"Dad?" Bart asked.

"Mr. Simpson?" Meg added in shock.

"I kicked one of those stupid Itchy characters in the butt." Homer grunted.

"Yeah, there's just no way to resist it, is there?" Bart asked as he sat with his father.

"Oh, Megan, what are you doing a place like this?" Homer gently asked her.

"I tried to stand up for Bart, but they decided to take me away too..." Meg sighed as she was taken into a hug from him.

Soon, all of the Simpsons family were in the Detention Center, except for Maggie.

"Ugh, how long are we gonna be here for?" Meg groaned. "I'm hungry again..."

"Don't worry, Megan, it should be very soon." Marge attempted to soothe her.

Finally, they were let out, but it was pitch dark outside.

"I have nothing to say to you." Marge hissed once they walked out of the center.

"But, Marge, I was a political prisoner!" Homer cried.

"How were you a political prisoner?"

"I kicked a giant mouse in the butt! Do I have to draw you a diagram?"

"I'm exhausted..." Meg groaned. "Can we just go home?"

"We'll try..." Marge sighed, then noticed the lights shut off suddenly. "Oh, for gosh sakes', what now?" she grumbled.

A bunch of Itchy and Scratchy robots turned to them with weapons and walked toward them. They looked rather menacing. Meg stepped back with the others, but the robots looked like they wanted to kill her and Homer.

"Dad, I think you're wrong about that robot wanting to be your and Meg's friend!" Lisa cried.

Meg ran behind her friends, looking shaken up. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Meg, don't contradict your elders!" Homer told her as he attempted to dodge the axe swipes.

Meg grabbed him and pulled him away, just as Itchy chopped of his hair. "Mr. Simpson, we have to run!"

"I think you may be right about that, Megan..." Homer said softly.

Meg ran with the Simpsons. There were people getting away on a helicopter, it seemed like they were trapped too.

"A chopper!" Bart smiled. "We're saved!"

The man in his Itchy costume had his head removed and looked over to the family in disgust. "Hey! You're the guys that didn't like our capering. When you get to Hell, tell 'em Itchy sent you!" he kicked Bart, Homer, and Meg to get payback.

"Hell hath no fury like an Itchy scorned." Meg commented once the helicopter took off without them.

The robots were now closing in on them.

"Oh, my, it looks like we're doomed!" Marge cried.

"Back, you robots!" Homer stood in front of them, looking angered. "Nobody ruins my family vacation but me... And maybe the boy!" he took out random things from his pocket to throw at the robots, but when his camera fell and it flashed, it seemed to make the robots power and slow down.

"Mr. Simpson, I think your camera flash is slowing down the robots!" Meg pointed out.

"Yes, Meg's right, it's scrambling their circuits!" Lisa added.

Bart took a mallet from one of the robots, broke the window from the camera store and got everyone a camera.

"Quick, everyone, get your cameras out!" Meg commanded.

The family did as told and everyone flashed their cameras to stop the robots from hurting them. Homer was in a pile of the robots, but they were all defeated and he met with his family in victory.

"Meg, that was pure genius thinking!" Lisa grinned.

"Yeah, I had no idea you were that smart!" Bart seemed to strongly respect Meg a whole lot more now. "Who would've thought Itchy & Scratchy Land would turn out to be the best vacation ever?"

"Yeah, best ever!" Lisa agreed.

Meg rolled her eyes at them, then gasped as she realized and remembered something. "Oh, no, Maggie!" she ran off.

"Megan Griffin, where are you going!?" Marge called out.

Meg ran as fast as she could. She took a mallet from a robot like Bart did, then came to the child care center. She broke into the doors, then broke into the ball pit glass, releasing a lot of rubber balls, making an ocean wave of it splash over. Meg looked for the baby she wanted, coming across nothing but rubber balls.

"Maggie, Maggie, where are you!?" Meg called out. She thought of a game that she kind of liked as a kid, but wasn't sure if Maggie could play it, but it would have to do. "Marco! ...Marco!...Marco!" she started to cry, but then got back onto hope.

"Polo!" a baby voice called.

"Marco!" Meg continued as she tried to follow the baby voice.

"Polo!"

Meg removed more of the balls and found the Simpson baby, picking her up high in her hands. "Maggie, you're okay!" she hugged the baby tightly, but not too tight to squeeze the life out of her. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay..."

Homer and Marge were approached by Roger Meyers Jr. who was trying to make up this shenanigan up to them, but they decided no more Itchy & Scratchy Land. They were going home now and this vacation was over. Meg was fast asleep while Maggie was nuzzling against her from her car seat.

Bart got into the car before Lisa, he smiled as Meg gently slept. "Good night, Meg..." he whispered, then leaned over gently, kissing the girl on the forehead, which made her smile in her sleep. It was going to be a long drive back to Springfield.


	11. The Babysitter Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sister My Sitter here. Read & Review!

Lisa and Meg were in Lisa's bedroom, reading The Babysitter Twins. Meg really enjoyed reading the one on the way to Itchy and Scratchy Land.

"Thanks for letting me read these books, Lisa, they're so cool!" Meg beamed.

"I can't believe you never read or heard of them before," Lisa told her with a smile. "It's hard to get enough of them! I just love everything about the world of babysitting," she hugged the book as she bookmarked the one she was currently reading. "The responsibility, the obligation, the pressure..."

"I never really got to babysit, Mom and Dad say I'm too young," Meg shrugged. "I'm sure you'd make an excellent babysitter though, Lisa."

"You could be one too, Maggie just loves you," Lisa smiled to her pen pal. "Hey, what if we became babysitters?"

"You mean, like the Babysitter Twins?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, only without solving mysteries!" 

"I dunno, Lisa," Meg shrugged as she looked back into her book about the president's baby. "I'm 10 and you're only eight... No offense, but I think eight-years-old might be too young to babysit..."

"At least I'm more responsible than Bart." Lisa shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true..."

"I think I should do it," Lisa closed her book as she stood on her bed. "I'll become a babysitter!"

Meg hummed, then shrugged. "Oh, well, what could go wrong? I'm in."

"Great, we'll tell Reverend Lovejoy so on Sunday, he'll tell everyone about us and we'll become full-ledged babysitters!" Lisa cheered, holding Meg's hands.

"Done and done!" Meg gave an agreeable nod.

After church, Reverend Lovejoy did in fact inform the service Lisa and Meg's babysitting service. The girls sat by the telephone, anxiously waiting for someone to call them and have them look after someone for them. 

Lisa sighed. "Why hasn't anyone called?"

"I guess we're just not good enough..." Meg sighed, staring at the floor in disappointment.

Marge came in to see the girls. "Megan, I told you to never think negatively... Don't think of it as a bad thing, but maybe people don't want eight or 10-year-old babysitters. Parents need to be sure their sitter can handle anything that might happen. That's why they hire teenagers."

"Well when I'm a teenager, I'm gonna make sure I'm partying every night of my young life!" Meg proclaimed. "Besides, Lisa is very mature for her age, she even taught me some things that I don't even know myself!"

"People do often mistake me for nine." Lisa gave a nod in agreement.

The doorbell rang.

"Here, I'll get it." Meg offered as she went to the front door. "Mr. Flanders?" she recognized her pen pal's next door neighbor anywhere.

"Tell him to shut up, Megan!" Homer called from the distance.

"Um, how can I help you, Mr. Flanders?" Meg asked the neighbor instead of doing what the man of the house suggested.

"Oh, little Megan, I got a Fozzie of a bear of a problem," Ned told her while adjusting his glasses. "Maude and her mother were visiting Tyre and Sidon, the twin cities of the Holy Land. They must've kneeled in the wrong place and prayed to the wrong God because, well, they're being held prisoner by militants of some sort."

"Gosh..." Meg put her hand to her face a little in worry.

"Well, anyhoo-dilly-doodle, the embassy says it's just a routine hostage-taking, but I have to drive to Capital City, fill out some forms to get them out," Ned explained his business. "Could you possibly get Mr. and Mrs. Simpson to watch the kids tonight?"

"Hang on, I'll ask." Meg told him with a sigh, then found Homer. "Uhh... That was Mr. Flanders..."

"Whatever it is, I can't do it," Homer said quickly. "I uhh... Have a late night shift..."

Meg looked dubious of his excuse, then had an idea. "Hey, wait a minute..." she whispered with a smile, then went back to the neighbor man. "Mr. Flanders, what if Lisa and I babysit your kids for you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Megan..." Ned scratched his chin a little in thought. "You're both a little young and the boys can be a bit of a handful. Todd's been pinchin' everyone lately."

"Oh, please," Meg nearly begged. "Lisa's the most responsible girl I know and Mr. and Mrs. Simpson will be right next door! Who knows? Maybe I'll get a baby brother or sister sometime and I'll need experience with babysitting to help look after them!"

Ned seemed to like her attitude, he decided to run it by the man of the house. "Well, whatya say, Homer? Could the girls look after my kids?"

"Well, I'll have to ask her..." Homer said, rather bored and slammed the door on his face, walking off.

Meg ran off to find Lisa still by the phone. "Lisa, I got us a job!"

"You did?" Lisa asked excitedly. 

"Well, kinda... So far it sounds good, Mr. Flanders asked us to babysit his kids." 

"You did that for me?"

"No, I did that for us," Meg insisted with a smile. "Plus there's two of them, so we can take turns looking after the tykes!"

Lisa smiled and hugged her friend. "Oh, Meg... You're so sweet and considerate! Why doesn't your family like you?"

"I don't know... I think it's because I wasn't born a boy." Meg shrugged, but smiled anyway. "So, you got any plans tonight?"

"Just babysitting, how 'bout you?" Lisa giggled at their little inside joke.

Later that night, before Ned left he told the girls the boys' bedtime, what they could do before bed, and there was some food in the fridge for them. This was so exciting for them. After Ned drove off, Meg decided they should play a board game and luckily, it looked like there was one right in front of them. It must have been Rod and Todd's favorite.

"Let's play a game, boys," Meg said to them as she opened the box and took the board out, but noticed something that made any board game a board game wasn't there. "Uh, boys, where are the dice?" 

"Daddy says dice are wicked." Rod explained, though still had a smile on his face like it was normal.

"We just move one space at a time," Todd added. "It's less fun that way."

"You're telling me..." Meg murmured, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Uhh, let's just get playing." Lisa said nervously to avoid hurting Rod and Todd's feelings.

However, a moth came from the box which startled Rod and Todd for some reason. 

"I know they're strange and Bart likes to make fun of them, but don't, please, they're sensitive..." Lisa told Meg.

"I know, it's just I haven't seen anyone like that at home, almost everyone is a sadist." Meg shrugged.

"Oh, come now, boys, a moth is no more harmful than a lady bug." Lisa soothed them.

"Ladybug!?" Rod and Todd cried, then continued to run and scream and ended up in their bedroom.

Meg decided to shoo the bug out. "These boys are gonna be high on the food chain by middle school."

"You're telling me." Lisa scoffed, even she made fun of the Flanders boys, but wasn't very open about it.

Meg opened the window, letting the moth fly out and shut the window. "Well, I guess we have to let them go to bed now."

"Might as well... I didn't expect to do much with babysitting kids like Rod and Todd Flanders."

Meg and Lisa went upstairs. They got the boys in their pajamas and it was time for them to pray before bed. The girls leaned in the door frame as Rod and Todd prayed about blessing God and the things, but mostly Meg and Lisa for sending away the 'scary moth'.

"And please make Megan and Lisa tell us a bedtime story about robots named Rod and Todd." Rod finished their prayer.

"Amen." the boys said together.

Lisa and Meg walked in to send the boys to bed.

"Once there was a robot named Rod." Meg said as she had the shorter boy in bed.

"Did he have a brother?" Rod asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, yes," Meg nodded, encouraging his excitement. "He had a brother named Todd who was two space years older than Rod!"

"I don't like this story." Rod whimpered then, which made Meg have an annoyed look on her face.

"How about a story about bunnies named Rod and Todd?" Lisa suggested.

"Yay!" the boys cheered.

After the story, the boys went to bed and Meg and Lisa retired to the couch. They were eating some fat-free, salt-free, flavorless potato chips. Meg had a hard time chewing, but she decided to eat it anyway. 

"Do you think we did a good job, Lisa?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Lisa insisted. "Just wait 'til Mr. Flanders sees them."

Meg swallowed hard. "Yeah, maybe you're right..."

"I'm ho-diddly home!" Ned called as he unlocked the door and came to see the two young girls. "How did it go?"

"See for yourself." Meg invited him into his house with an assuring smile.

"There was a moth, but we made it okay." Lisa added as they followed him up the stairs.

Ned looked worried. He must have known about Rod and Todd's scare of the bugs that were harmless. He opened their bedroom door, but was pleased and surprised to see they were fast asleep and didn't seem to be having any trouble in their slumber. 

"Imagine that," Ned was surprised by the turn of events on his squeamish sons. "Sleeping quietly after a bug attack and Todd's dry as a bone! Girls, you're a couple of wonders!"

"Thank you, Mr. Flanders." Meg smiled sheepishly with Lisa.

"I'm gonna recommend you all to everybody!" Ned told the girls. 

Meg and Lisa smiled. They went back next door after that and decided to go up to their rooms.

"That felt so great, I think I'm gonna like being a babysitter!" Meg beamed.

"I know, it was so exciting!" Lisa hugged her friend. "Oh, this was just wonderful..."

"Hi, girls, how were the Flanders?" Marge walked over with a smile to the girls.

"It's great, Mrs. Simpson, Mr. Flanders said he's gonna recommend us to everybody!" Meg explained with delight.

"We got them to sleep even though there was a moth in the room!" Lisa added happily.

"That's great, I knew you two could do it," Marge smiled. "I also hope you two don't have plans tomorrow night. Chief Wiggum called, he wants you to look after little Ralph."

"What do you say, Lisa?" Meg turned to her friend. "Shall we get to it?"

"Yeah!" Lisa cheered with her, sharing a high-five.

The next night, the girls went to the Wiggum house. The Chief was getting his wife Sarah out with him for their night of fun while they would look after Ralph for them. He told them to call 911 if there was any trouble, but only if it was an emergency. 

"You must be Ralph." Meg said to the boy with a smile.

"Who told you!?" Ralph cried like a deep dark secret had been exposed.

"Ralph, we're in the same class..." Lisa reminded him.

"Never mind that, let's go play." Meg shrugged it off.

"Yeah!" Ralph cheered, he laughed and ran off.

"Get back here!" Lisa called playfully, chasing him with Meg.

Soon, Lisa and Meg chased Ralph down. They all laughed as they fell in the floor together. Meg's glasses and hat were messed up, but she had fun. Later that night, the girls had to get him into his pajamas, but due to him being a boy, they stepped out of his bedroom and shut the door behind them to allow him to get changed. But Lisa and Meg's instructions came out weird as Ralph walked out with his pajamas on upside down. 

Meg shook her head and face palmed, then the phone went off. "That must be Chief and Mrs. Wiggum." 

"You get the phone, I'll get Ralph to bed." Lisa compromised.

"Okay," Meg nodded, then went to the ringing phone and answered it. "Wiggum residence, babysitter Meg speaking."

"Oh, good, it's you..." Bart's voice was heard.

"Bart?" Meg raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing on the phone?"

"I just thought I'd come check on ya," Bart explained. "What's it like getting paid for watching TV and eating food?"

"There's a lot more to that, but luckily it's not a baby, so no messy diapers or spit up.... As much..."

"I bet you'd make an interesting mother, Megan..."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah... Very funny. Dad says no one would marry me, not even the last man on Earth, 'cuz then he'd just shoot himself."

"Ah, Meg, don't be so negative... I bet there are some guys who like ya..." Bart seemed nervous in his words.

Meg looked curious. "Bart... What're you saying?"

Bart could be heard gulping on the other end. "Uhh... N-Never mind... Listen, tell Lees good night for me if I'm in bed before you guys come home. I gotta go, Mom wants me to play with Maggie! Bye!" he quickly hung up.

Meg blinked as she heard the dial tone, then hung up the phone. "That was weird..."

"Someone didn't call to ask if you liked scary movies, did they?" Lisa asked, assuming a typical horror movie cliché involving a telephone and mysterious unknown call. 

Meg snorted. "No, it was your brother," she looked back to her then. "He was asking about our babysitting techniques. He wanted to tell me something, but... I don't know what."

"Hmm... That's odd... He didn't say anything like you stink or something?"

"No... He said I'd make an interesting mother though..."

"Hmm," Lisa had a smirk then. "Sounds to me like Bart is having a crush..."

"Oh, come on, a crush on me?" Meg rolled her eyes. "No one's ever had a crush on me cuz I'm so gross!"

"Meg, what are Mom and Dad always telling you when you're a guest in our home?" 

Meg heaved a sigh. "They don't want me to be negative but be happy during my stay with you all."

"Right... I'd look into it a little," Lisa shrugged as she walked off with her. "I haven't seen him act this way around anyone really before..."

"Hmm..."

Meg had to wonder now. Did Bart like her or was he just fooling around with her poor mind? She had to wonder now. But she had to focus on babysitting now and before the girls knew it, even Dr. Hibbert called them and out of all the clients they had, he had paid them the most handsomely. 

About another week later, Meg and Lisa split the money together and one night, Homer and Marge came downstairs in very formal clothing. Meg found it odd to see Homer dressed in a suit in such high class.

"Mrs. Simpson, you look so lovely." Meg smiled at the woman's icy gown.

"Why thank you, Megan." Marge smiled fondly to the girl like she were another daughter of hers.

"Yeah, Mom, you smell like vanilla flowers!" Lisa added.

"Dad, you look totally classy," Bart smiled. "You could be Abe Lincoln's father's boss! So, when's Grampa coming here to babysit?" 

Meg looked at him, then to the Simpson parents. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Bart asked then. 

Marge looked nervous, she didn't tell him. She must have forgotten to because she told Meg and Lisa earlier that morning. "Grampa's not coming..." she finally said.

"Oh, no, not Patty and Selma!" Bart cried. 

"No, not them either, they can't meet Megan since she's allergic to smoke." Marge said then.

"I wish I had that excuse." Bart whispered to Meg then.

"Actually, Bart, Megan and Lisa are going to be in charge tonight." Marge finally revealed.

"WHAT!?" Bart shrieked.

Meg sighed as this led up to a slight argument. Bart didn't seem to mind with Meg in charge, but he seemed extremely hesitant to let Lisa be in charge of him. Homer and Marge just told him to deal with it like a man and do everything his little sister says. 

"Make sure he brushes his teeth, girls." Marge said before shutting the door and going off with Homer to a romantic evening together. 

Bart turned to the girls and deeply scowled at them. He wasn't going to forgive them for this. Not one bit.


	12. My Sister, My Sitter

Lisa stood on a chair so she could get some food in the microwave.

"Bart, don't think of this as a bad thing," Meg told the boy as she sat with him at the table. "I'm sure we can have fun along the way like the other kids before."

"I'm not mad at you, Meg, I just refuse to let an eight-year-old tell me what to do!" Bart scoffed, folding his arms.

"Meg's right, Bart, it'll be fair and fun." Lisa assured after she got the food in the microwave.

"You're dead." Bart glowered at her. 

"Bart, why don't you wash up for dinner?" Meg suggested to him, then took out a hand washing soap. "Here, Mr. Bubble will make it oh-so fun!"

"Fine, Meg, whatever you say." Bart took it, still glaring at Lisa as he went to wash his hands.

Meg sighed. "Why do brothers and sisters always have to fight?"

"It's the natural order of things..." Lisa sighed. "Do you and Chris fight?"

"Not really, in fact, he acts like I'm not even his sister, Dad even though for the first few weeks of my life I was a house cat." 

Snowball II mewed about that.

Meg chuckled and hugged the ironically named cat. "I wish we could have a cat... Or maybe a dog... Some kind of pet..."

"Maybe you could ask your parents?" Lisa suggested.

Meg looked to her with a dull expression.

"Oh, good point," Lisa rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well... Maybe someday you WILL get one."

"I guess..." Meg shrugged.

It was now dinner time. Bart stared at his food while Lisa, Meg, and Maggie ate quietly. 

"May I have some more lima beans?" Bart asked, oddly generous.

Meg did a double take at him. "Uhh... Sure..." she went to serve him more of the vegetables.

"More than that."

"Okay, Bart." Meg said, then added more.

"More." 

Meg put in more.

"More."

Meg glanced at him, but did as told.

"More..."

"Uh, I think you have enough..." Meg said to him nervously.

"I didn't say I was gonna eat them," Bart smirked to her. "I just wanna look at them cuz they're so gross."

"Boys." Meg rolled her eyes.

"What's for dessert?" Bart asked the girls.

"Bart, if you don't want to have babysitters, maybe you should stop being such a baby." Lisa retorted as she got ice cream out of the freezer.

"Oh, I'm a baby, huh?" Bart looked determined. "Then maybe I should act like a baby." he then did goo-goo noises and acted like a stereotypical baby.

"Even babies know how to open and close their mouths," Lisa said to him as he made a mess with his bowl of ice cream, then tied a napkin around his neck. "You need a bib."

Bart was disgusted by his choices and made a disturbance. This made Maggie look very upset and she started crying herself.

"Oh, poor Maggie," Meg rushed to her, then glared to Bart. "You happy now? You made your baby sister upset!"

"Relax, I'll give her some ice cream." Bart came over with his bowl, then poured some of the sweets into the baby's mouth.

Meg kept holding Maggie until the ice cream was stuck in her mouth. She then noticed that the baby girl quietly cooed, then her eyes widened as she seemed to shift around like on a sugar rush. "Uhh... Lisa, what kind of ice cream is this?" 

Lisa sighed, putting her palm to her face. "That was coffee ice cream!"

"Bad Bart!" Meg snapped as Maggie couldn't sit still. "Now Maggie's gonna be bouncing off the walls!"

"And we have to give her a bath..." Lisa sighed.

"I'll give her a bath..." Meg volunteered.

"No, I should... I'm her big sister, she'll listen to me."

Meg gave a nod, then looked firmly to Bart. "As for you..."

"Ya gotta catch me first!" Bart taunted her, then ran off, laughing.

Meg sighed, but she ran after Bart even if running in the house was a no-no. "Get back here, Simpson!"

Bart laughed as he ran up the stairs. Meg growled as she followed behind him. She saw his bedroom door shut. She then smirked darkly as she went to the door. She had him now. 

"Oh, Baaaart..." Meg opened the door with a sneaky look on her face. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." She heard his laughing, then followed it and saw a large lump under his covers, she then yanked back the sheets. "AHA!" she called, then looked confused as she saw pillows with a walkie-talkie. "Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Bart laughed as he appeared at the door, then shut the door and walked off.

"BART!" Meg snapped, running to the door, then tried jiggling the doorknob but it was locked. "HEY!"

"Don't worry, I'll let ya out..." Bart teased.

"Bart, this isn't funny!" Meg slammed her fist on the door. 

Bart laughed, he was about to walk off. However, he seemed to feel a little guilty about locking Meg in his room. He never would feel guilty if it were Lisa, but for some reason, when it was Meg, he felt bad somehow. What was wrong with him? 

"Are you getting ready for bed, Bart?" Lisa called.

"I am!" Bart called, though that was obviously a lie. He looked back at his bedroom door and sighed, opening it.

Meg looked up at him, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. "What do you want?"

Bart heaved a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry I locked you in my room... That was lame of me..."

Meg did a double take. "You're apologizing...? To me?"

"Well, yeah," Bart shrugged. "Listen, umm... If you want, you can take the night off... You look exhausted being a babysitter."

"I kinda am honestly..." Meg rubbed her tired eyes under her glasses. "I like it and all, but I think I need to wait until I'm a little older..."

"My thoughts exactly," Bart took her hand and pulled up into a standing position. "Whatya say we blow this Popsicle stand and have some fun?"

"Oh, Bart... D-Do you mean messing with Lisa's head?" Meg asked nervously. "I couldn't do that..."

"Ah, come on, have some fun with me... Besides, you're not only here for Lisa... You and I could have some fun together as friends..."

"You wanna be my friend?"

Bart nodded with a smile.

"Well, okay..." Meg shrugged, then smiled. "Let's go then."

Bart chuckled, then went downstairs with her.

Bart and Meg got on the phone. Meg was halfway worried about how much trouble they would be in by taking advantage of the phone and making some screwy calls. However, on the other hand, she was having fun. She did like Lisa, but she did have to admit, it felt kind of cool to be bad for a change. 

"Now what?" Meg asked after the last phone call was done.

"Now, we wait..." Bart leaned back coolly on the couch with her.

Meg giggled, they decided to wait it out by watching TV. 

Lisa walked in, looking very exhausted, then saw Bart was still awake. "Meg, why isn't he in bed?"

"Ah, have some fun, Lisa," Meg said in a rather Bart-like way. "You're only eight and you only live once."

"Ugh, what happened to you?"

"I'm learning to have fun!"

Lisa sighed, she then pulled Bart, but he was being lazy and making himself heavy for her to take him to bed. "I expected better from you, Meg Griffin! Bart, why do you have to make this so hard?"

"I'm using non-violent resistance." Bart smiled up to her as she kept pulling.

Lisa dropped Bart when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it... Meg, take Bart to bed."

"Okay." Meg chuckled a little as she knew who was at the door.

"You're not taking me to bed, are you?" Bart asked her.

"I got a better idea, I learned this from Dad."

A man came to the door with the giant sub with vinegar and cost Lisa $225. Meg laughed a little. Why was she laughing? She didn't even know or care anymore. Krusty also came to the door, mentioning a bachelor party. Now two doctors came for something called a 'sisterectomy'. 

Bart snapped a picture, waved the photo and handed it to Meg. "Here, Meg, show your family."

Meg chuckled, she then put the photo under her hat. Lisa glared at them, she couldn't believe Bart had made Meg act a lot like him.

"Lisa Simpson spotted a UFO?" another man came, sounding rather grim.

"I didn't see any UFO!" Lisa snapped at him.

"That's right, miss, you didn't." the man said gravely and shooed away a man with an injection needle.

A limo driver came to the door now. "I'm here to pick up the Ambassador from Ghana."

"Well, he's not here!" Lisa screeched. "Nobody's here! And none of you should be here! You've all been tricked!"

Bart and Meg laughed together.

"This is actually kinda fun." Meg smiled to him.

"Hey, I should take care of ya," Bart put his arm around her. "I want this to be a fun summer vacation for you."

"I hope when Lisa visits me, she brings you along." Meg smirked slightly.

Lisa growled and sharply turned once she got everyone out of the house. "You guys are gonna be in so much trouble when Mom and Dad get home, now go to bed!"

"You're the boss." Bart saluted.

"Yeah, Bart, let's get you to bed." Meg chuckled, now deciding to use what she learned from Peter to help them out.

Bart and Meg went upstairs. Lisa decided to cool down once they were taken care of, but oddly enough, somehow Bart and Meg ended up in the kitchen with a loaf of bread.

"Meg, I thought I told you to take Bart to bed!" Lisa groaned, not amused in the slightest.

"Yeah, we are, here's the bread," Meg covered up, showing the loaf. "You said 'take Bart to bread'."

"I SAID TAKE BART TO BED!" Lisa seethed through her teeth.

"Yeah, 'take Bart to bread'." Bart taunted.

"B-E-D, bed!" Lisa snapped, she was getting tired of this nonsense. 

"Ohhh.... Bed!" Bart pretended to now understand. "Well, anything you say, sis."

Meg giggled, she found Bart really funny. Bart smiled at her, seeming glad that he had made her laugh. They then went up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Lisa came to check at Bart's room, she looked very angry once she found Bart and Meg jumping on Homer and Marge's bed. She growled at them.

"You didn't say which bed!" Meg mocked with a laugh.

"TAKE HIM TO HIS BED!" Lisa growled.

"Make me!" Bart stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, I'll make you." Lisa glared sharply.

Meg sat on the bed. Lisa growled and started to get Bart and chase him around. 

"Okay, Bart, it's getting late, you should go to bed." Meg said.

"I don't think so, Lisa's gotta get me first!" Bart laughed as he kept dodging his younger sister. However, he was at the edge of the steps.

"Bart, look out!" Meg cried, worried for him now.

It was too late. Bart was losing his balance and he fell down the steps and hit them hard. Meg cringed and turned away, covering her eyes. She was really worried about him now, he had been so nice to her and she gets attached to boys who are very nice to her. He finally fell on the floor and had a purple bump on his forehead.

"Oh... That looks bad..." Meg cringed once she saw Bart finally stop his nearly endless and painful fall.

Krusty came back at the door with a cigar. "Okay, we'll call it even if I can just have some of that big sandwich," he then slowly shut the door behind him as he left. "I'll come back..." he nervously chuckled.

Meg and Lisa gasped with horror as Bart was in the floor and knocked out. They were going to be in a lot of trouble now.


	13. Meg and Lisa's Babysitting Adventure

"Oh, my God..." Meg shivered. "Is he dead?"

"I-I don't think so..." Lisa said with her voice shaking.

Even Maggie came to see the scene.

Meg picked up Bart's head and cradled it as tears came in her eyes. "Oh, Bart... Please be okay... You were the only boy who was really nice to me... Please wake up... A-And we could run away together... Would you like that, Bart? If we run away together?"

Bart groaned a little and his eyes opened. "Meg...?"

"Oh, thank goodness..." Meg hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Bart stood up and looked to the girls, rubbing his cheek. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Oh, sorry..." Meg stared at the floor. "That must've been lame..."

"Not really..." Bart smiled sheepishly to her.

"Bart, are you okay?" Lisa asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think so," Bart shrugged off his injuries. "It's just a bump on the head."

"Ew, your arm!" Lisa pointed while cringing to Bart's broken, now crooked arm. "It's got extra corners!"

Bart looked and gasped, but actually looked happy. "Oh, cool! It must be dislocated or something!"

"I'm gonna puke," Meg groaned. "We can't let your parents see you like that! Come on, I'll call Dr. Hibbert." she rushed to the telephone.

"And get this fixed, what's the rushed?" Bart still didn't seem to mind the pain. "Don't you want everyone to see how a responsible babysitter Lisa is?" he went off after that, scaring the girls.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry this had to happen, I didn't expect this to happen." Meg said to her friend.

"I just can't believe you let him get to you..." Lisa sighed. "I expected better from you..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"We just better get him before Mom and Dad call!"

"Oh, your mom's instincts must be kicking her butt... Moms are weird like that when not around."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Lisa went to get Bart this time and try to make herself mature in this situation. Meg put Maggie in her crib with a smile, but frowned because of the caffine that Maggie crawled right out and escaped. 

"Maggie, come back here!" Meg chased the baby.

Maggie slid down the banister and flew on the couch like Superman. Meg sighed and continued to chase after her. She decided that she didn't want to babysit ever again. At least not for a little while. Meg firmly grabbed Maggie as she was fussy and hyper and Lisa rushed downstairs in a frenzy.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Meg asked in a little concern.

"Bart hit his head again and he won't wake up!" Lisa cried. 

"Oh, my God!" Meg gasped as she kept trying to soothe Maggie enough to have the baby fall asleep instead of go on an endless sugar rush.

Lisa tried to call the emergency room, but once she said her name, she was called out for the prank calls thanks to Bart and Meg earlier. Meg felt guilty for that then, she got to have fun, but now it's really cost her. 

"Why don't you call Dr. Hibbert?" Meg asked as she kept trying to rock Maggie to sleep.

"Great idea!" Lisa gasped, she took out the phone book and was about to dial the number, but she looked as though she was having a nightmare right now. "I can't call Dr. Hibbert! He'll tell Mom and Dad I'm a bad babysitter and I can never babysit again!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Lisa..." Meg cooed as she bounced Maggie. "Listen, you should wait until you're at least in high school... You'll be more mature and responsible by then... We can't let Bart's injuries hang over our heads."

Lisa sighed. "You're right... But no one will believe me now on the phone..."

Meg came to the phone book, then saw Dr. Nick's Walk-In-Clinic. Lisa looked unsure about it though.

"It's our only option..." Meg said to her.

"It says he's as good as Dr. Hibbert..." Lisa shrugged, she hung up the phone and ripped the page out of the phone book. "I'll get Bart, you handle Maggie."

Meg nodded, she kept holding Maggie. Luckily for her, it seemed like a little bit of the sugar was wearing off, but she still had hints of slight hyperactivity. Both girls were very exhausted once they got to the garage and it was time to get going.

"We're gonna get you to a doctor..." Lisa anxiously said to her knocked-out brother. "He will fix you up, and by this time tomorrow, we'll all be a happy family. Happy, happy, happy family!"

"Come on, Maggie, we're going for a stroll." Meg held the baby close while Lisa drove the wheel barrow with Bart inside of it.

Maggie quietly cooed, reaching for her big brother and pinching, touching him all around. She couldn't help it with the coffee ice cream she had and kept fidgetting.

"MAGGIE!" Meg and Lisa whined.

The girls and Bart kept going until they found Dr. Nick. Meg held the cat cage while Maggie kept shaking and causing trouble in her closed space. It was getting really hard for Meg to carry her.

"Maggie, please, go to sleep..." Meg told the baby. "Please, for me..."

It was getting very dark and spooky. Luckily, Dr. Nick's Clinic wasn't that far away from them. The girls walked in and saw many adults who were in need of assistance, one notably was Snake Jailbird who was bleeding. It made Meg feel very queasy.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Smithers," Lisa got the wheel barrow by the man who was Homer's boss's assistant. "Bart may be seriously hurt, could we possibly go ahead of you?" 

"Um, no, I would rather get this taken care of..." Smithers murmured to him.

"Then what do we do?" Meg asked.

"Excuse me, little ladies," an old man with a white beard who was named Jasper got their attention. "The wheel barrow line's over there." he pointed.

There was Moe with Barney, a monkey with Professor Frink, a youngish teen with the Comic Book Guy, and more. Meg and Lisa looked to each other and sighed. This had to be the worst night they all had to share together. They couldn't wait any longer, so they went to the hospital anyway.

"Lisa, I am so, so, so sorry..." Meg sighed to her friend.

"Meg, I told you that you're fine," Lisa assured. "It's my fault for expecting I could babysit Bart..."

There came the squad car and Chief Wiggum saw them with a friendly smile.

"Aw man, how are we gonna explain this to him?" Meg bit her lip.

"Let me do the talking." Lisa whispered nervously and sure enough.

Meg hid Maggie behind her and tried to look casual for Springfield's police chief.

"Well, if it isn't Springfield's finest little babysitters," Wiggum greeted with a friendly smile. "Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin, how are you?"

"Um, we're fine..." Lisa smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, just getting some fresh air." Meg shrugged with a smile.

"Now, Lisa, when you're walking down the side of the road you always want to be sure to go with traffic, okay?" Wiggum advised, he then looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait, is that with traffic or against traffic?" he mumbled to think to himself.

Meg looked anxiously back to Maggie and Bart, then smiled suspiciously once Cheif Wiggum decided to let them alone. He told them good night and was on his way back to his car.

"That was close..." Meg sighed in relief.

"Uh, hold on a minute!" Wiggum said then, making both girls jolt. "Let me have a look at that wheel barrow please."

Meg and Lisa gulped, they couldn't let him not, otherwise it would seem suspicious. Wiggum took out his flashlight, but only saw the back of it and didn't notice anything odd. Thankfully, he was now leaving and the girls could keep going to the hospital for Bart's sake. 

"That was so close!" Lisa gasped once Wiggum drove away.

"Yeah, come on, Bart!" Meg said, then looked back and noticed something missing. "BART!?" she looked to see Bart rolled off the wheel barrow and ended rolling down the small cliff. "Aw, man!"

"Come on, we gotta get him!" Lisa cried as she started to make the wheel barrow go down the small hill, luckily not injuring either of them.

"Oh, Bart..." Meg sighed as she followed after Lisa.

The girls landed in the mud, but they weren't hurt thankfully enough. Mayor Quimby was making a speech, but hopefully, it wouldn't make the girls noticed as they got Bart back on board and they had to keep going on their endless babysitting adventure journey. Unfortunately Meg and Lisa were spotted and a light shone on them, making the people look at them, including the Springfield school faculty was there. Meg didn't know any of them, but she felt ashamed. Even worse, Homer and Marge were there and they came to the kids. 

"Oh, man..." Meg stared at the ground, if this were her family, she would be yelled at so much and neglected that it would be enough to let her actually jump off a bridge and drown herself.

Dr. Hibbert made it clear to everyone that Meg and Lisa weren't good babysitters. They decided to stop being the babysitter twins and just try to have everything go back to normal. Bart was given a cast and Lisa went to her room to lie down.

"How are you feeling, Bart?" Meg asked as she drew on the cast a little to cheer him up.

"I'm okay now, I'm sorry I had to get you and Lisa in trouble..." Bart sighed.

"It's okay... You're a troublesome boy... Thanks for letting me out of your room though."

"Sure, Meg... You know, I don't think you're ugly."

"You don't?" Meg looked up at him.

"Of course not," Bart shook his head with a smile. "I've seen a picture of your mother, you look just like her and she's pretty. Anyone with eyes can see that. Meg... When we grow up... If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

Meg looked to him with a blush. "R-Really?"

"Yeah..." Bart smiled with a sad sigh. "I can't believe you're going home soon..."

Meg sighed as well. "I know... Well, I have to get home anyway... We got a long time though."

"I just wanna make this a summer you won't forget..."

Meg smiled to him. "Why don't you go say sorry to your sister?"

"Yeah, I think I should..." Bart nodded, he hopped off the couch and went upstairs.

Meg watched him go and she blushed. Did Bart really like her or was he just saying that to make her feel better?


	14. Brother From Another Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this is the episode Brother From Another Series, which is one of my personal favorites, because of Bob and Cecil since I'm also keen on the series Frasier. I would also like to announce this is the final Simpsons episode I'm going to be using in this story, but no worries, after this, there will be the Simspons Movie and a little surprise before the official end and epilogue of the story. I don't wanna spoil anything for anyone who is reading this story, so for now, just read & Review!

After Bart's recovery, the family sat down in front of the TV for the nice evening. Meg was now both a friend to Bart and Lisa. She only occassionally played pranks with Bart, but she toned it down after the babysitting episode. They were watching another Krusty the Clown TV Special. He seemed to be in a prison this time as it was a prison special. He even had a guitar with him.

"Megan, has your father been to jail?" Homer asked out of curiosity.

"He should be based on the way he treats me and the family." Meg rolled her eyes, then she shared a laugh with the family.

"This is kinda exciting." Bart smiled as he watched Krusty at the prison to do a special.

"Just remember, Bart, convicts aren't cool, they're bad people." Marge firmly reminded her son.

"Oh, maybe so, but they get the job done." Bart shrugged, then looked back at the TV with Lisa and Meg.

Krusty cracked a few jokes to the prisoners he was visiting and made one laugh about his tax dollars. He then came to a frighteningly familiar prisoner who had palm tree like hair with large feet. Meg squinted her eyes at him and tried to remember what the Simpson family taught her, her eyes then widened. That was Sideshow Bob, he was a feared enemy in the Simpson family, but mostly to Bart. In fact, just seeing Bob made Bart scream, especially after Bob mentioned he had tried to murder the boy, point to the TV and run upstairs in fear.

"He said 'tried'!" Homer called out to his son. 

Marge sighed. "Oh, someone should really go up there and talk to him."

"I'll go," Meg stood up. "I may not know Sideshow Bob like you guys, but hopefully I can calm him down." she assured before going up.

"Such a sweet girl, I wish we could adopt her, we need a girl in our family." Homer smiled.

Maggie and Lisa narrowed their eyes at him then.

"What?" Homer asked in defense.

Meg knocked on Bart's bedroom door, but she only heard a shaky whimper. She then sighed and opened the door. "Bart, it's me, Meg. You okay?"

Bart shuddered, looking back at her. "Oh, Meg, I'm so jealous of you... You weren't here when it all happened... The Krusty framing, trying to kill my Aunt Selma and now me..." 

Meg sighed and sat across from him, crossing her legs only slightly. "Bart, I know this might be hard for you, but you're a strong kid... I'm sure you'll be alright... And, if he kidnapped both of us... I'll let him kill me instead of you."

"Oh, Meg..." Bart sounded touched.

"I mean it," Meg nodded firmly. "Besides... My family would be happier if I weren't around."

"As far as we're all concerned, you're a Simpson."

Meg smiled softly, then hugged him. Bart blushed and hugged her back. He just wished she lived in Springfield so they could hang out together more, especially in school. 

"I'm still scared of him..." Bart murmured.

"That's okay, I can imagine, just some guy wanting you dead..." Meg shuddered. 

"He's an unstoppable killing machine..."

Meg looked to the door as Homer, Marge, Maggie, and Lisa came to the door. 

"Everything okay?" Marge asked softly.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Meg assured with a smile, then looked back. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't win." 

About a week later, the paper was released. Bob was allowed out of prison and he was going to be staying with his brother that no one had heard of before named Cecil Terwiliger. 

"Man..." Meg mumbled as she looked at the newspaper with Bart. "I'm sorry..."

"They say he's a changed man though," Lisa tried to keep their spirits up. "He went to church and his brother's going to take care of him."

"Somehow, I don't believe that..." Bart scoffed.

"I feel the same way," Meg shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to do some spy work..."

Bart had an evil grin. "Yeah, let's go!"

"Absolutely not!" Lisa protested. "What Bob does is his own personal business!"

Bart and Meg looked to each other, still determined and serious about this. Lisa sighed, she felt roped into this too and the family went to join the neighborhood protest. After all, Bob was a threat to the family and possibly all of Springfield. Almost everyone was there, even pacifist Ned Flanders. Bart was afraid as everyone yelled once Bob came out of the prison wearing a suit and he stood with his younger brother.

"Bob is no maniac," Mayor Quimby told the people. "He explained his reasons for trying to kill us all. And I assure you, they were perfectly sane."

"That makes no sense!" Meg yelled out among the crowd's grumblings of disapproval.

"My, friends, please!" Bob came closer to the crowd. "I make no secret of my past. But isn't our System of Justice based on the idea that a man can change?"

"Um, have the boys check into that." Chief Wiggum whispered to Eddie and Lou who nodded in response.

"I know I don't deserve another chance. But this is America. And as an American, aren't I entitled to one?" Bob asked the public.

"Probably!" a man in the back replied, rising his fist.

"Can't you find it in your hearts just to let me live and work in peace?" Bob asked.

This won the crowd over and they all suddenly cheered for him. Except for Meg and the Simpson family. Bart was still horrified as people came to support and chant for Bob like he was the world's best man. Cecil drove his car over and picked his older brother up and drove off. Bart and Meg watched this and looked angry toward each other. They weren't going to let Bob get away with this. Not no way, not no how.

"Mayor Quimby, you fool!" Meg rushed over.

"What is the problem, children?" Quimby looked down to the kids.

"Don't you see what you've done?" Bart asked them, seriously. "Sideshow Bob hasn't reformed. He's pure evil, oh, if only you knew what he was thinking!"

"Bart's right, Bob's tried to kill him and the family many times before and probably still will, this is just a cover!" Meg added.

Quimby chuckled and ruffled up their hair. "Oh, you kids your wild imaginations..."

Meg and Bart sighed as they weren't believed. 

Later that night, the rest of the family was trying to accept Bob's change in life. However, Bart and Meg were on the same side and refused to believe in it. It was even shown in their prayers before bed, but mostly Bart's after he God blessed the girls, his parents, and asked for Sideshow Bob to be killed, but Marge wouldn't let him.

"I still don't trust him, Maggie..." Meg said as she sat in a rocking chair to get Maggie to sleep before she would sleep in the bedroom's cot. "I don't know Bob like Bart does, but if someone was that evil before, what would stop them now?"

Maggie looked up at her, slowly sucking her pacifier.

"Oh, Maggie, sometimes I wish I could be a baby like you and unaware of the things around me..." Meg said softly as it looked like Maggie was falling asleep. She then gently placed the baby girl in bed and gave her a teddy bear with a smile, then kissed her forehead. "Good night, Maggie... Let's just hope Sideshow Bob doesn't suceed... Bart and I are gonna try to see if we can prove his evilness to the world and get him back in jail."

Maggie yawned and fell asleep, cuddling the teddy bear.

"Sweet dreams~" Meg smiled, then allowed Maggie to sleep as she helped herself into the room's cot. She had to get enough sleep, she was going to spy on Bob with Bart so they could get the maniac off the poor boy's back. It was just ambiguous whether it would work or not.


	15. Meg Meets Sideshow Bob

Meg and Bart got to work the next morning. Lisa wasn't interested in going with them, so Meg and Bart were on their own and they were going to spy on Bob and Cecil. It was said that Cecil would be taking Bob to work with him from now on, so they decided to get a view of the local construction sight. Bart's best friend Milhouse heard about it and wanted to go with them.

"So, are you Bart's girlfriend or something?" Milhouse asked.

"Why does everybody keep asking us that?" Meg asked as she glanced back at the big-nosed, blue-haired boy.

"I dunno..." Bart shrugged, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Didja guys know that I'm gonna marry Lisa?" Milhouse grinned. 

"Uhh, let us know how that works out for ya..." Bart mumbled.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far away." Meg added, which made Bart laugh and she smirked that she had made him laugh.

Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse hid into the bushes. Meg took out her binoculars as they took a look and they saw the two Terwiliger brothers walking to get a view of the river.

"Great, they can't see us, but we see them." Meg said to the boys.

"Why are they here anyway?" Bart asked.

"I heard they're making a dam," Meg explained, looking back briefly. "Though knowing Sideshow Bob based on what you told me, it could be for other uses..." she said before looking back at the brothers.

"Maybe it has to do with the town's water supply." Bart had a hunch.

"Maybe he's gonna pee in the river!" Milhouse spoke up.

"Nah, that's not his style." Bart replied.

Meg rolled her eyes at what Milhouse said. "Boys..." she mumbled again.

Bob looked into the distance, he then seemed to spot the kids. "Hello, Bart!" he called, actually sounding friendly, but Bart hid under the bushes.

Bart, Milhouse, and Meg left the scene.

"Well, that got us nowhere, what do we do now?" Meg asked.

"Watch cartoons?" Milhouse asked with a smile.

"No... Something constructive..." Meg told him flatly.

"I heard Mrs. Krabappel discuss her dinner plans at the grocery store," Bart said, wrapping his arm around her. "I say we make two dinner reservations for The Pimento Grove and catch him in the act before he does something crazy like kill her!"

"All right, boys' night out!" Milhouse cheered.

"Sorry, Milhouse, but this dinner is for me and Meg." Bart told him.

"Aw, geez..." Milhouse murmured, walking off in disappointment.

"Bart Simpson taking me out for dinner?" Meg smirked to the yellow-skinned boy. "Why, we hardly know each other..."

"Oh, Miss Griffin, you deserve so much better." Bart chuckled to her in an exotic French accent.

The kids had to dress rather formal. Bart wore his church clothes and told his parents he'd like to be alone with Meg tonight which made everyone come to the conclusion. Bart had a crush on Meg. Yes, he actually did, but this dinner was for a different reason.

"Hey, Meg, you ready to go or what?" Bart asked, knocking on Maggie's bedroom door anxiously. "Bob's probably gonna gut Mrs. Krabappel like a kipper by now!"

Meg opened the door, she wore a loose strapped purple dress and wore red lipstick, ditched her pink beanie, and wore black flats with a golden necklace and even had a purse.

"Whoa..." Bart moaned.

"How do I look?" Meg asked him.

Bart gulped with a small nod. "Amazing..." he whispered hoarsely.

Meg smirked, then put on her powder. "Alright, let's get back to work..." she walked off.

Bart followed her, putting his arm around her.

"Bart, what are you doing?" Meg looked to him, she didn't know his secret yet.

"Uhh... So we look more convincing as a midget couple?"

"Oh, okay."

Meg shrugged and she kept walking with Bart until they got to the diner. At the Pimento Grove, Bart and Meg took a table not too far away from Bob and Edna's table. They were indeed there, Bob in a suit and Edna wore lipstick with a bracelet and had on a white dress. They both appeared to have steak dinners.

"When do we strike?" Meg whispered as she looked to Bart through her large menu.

"When I say 'go'," Bart told her, then smiled with a blush. "You look very pretty tonight..." 

Meg looked around, then back to him. "You mean me?"

"Of course I do," Bart smirked, resting his head against his cheek. "Only girl worth seein' tonight."

Meg giggled, visibly blushing. "Bart~..." she said as she buried her face behind her menu.

"Really... We should go out sometime..."

"Yeah..." 

It looked like Bart and Meg were about to kiss. Though suddenly, Bart looked to the other table. "Go!"

Meg sighed, but she went with him, looking sharp as it looked like Bob and Edna were about to have a moment as well.

"Mrs. Krabappel, no!" Bart yelled out. "That's Sideshow Bob!"

Edna looked annoyed to see the boy. "Well, that's the last time I announce my dinner plans in public..." she grumbled, then saw Meg. "Aren't you too young to be a prostitute?"

Meg sighed as Bart's school teacher walked away. At least the family she was with had support for her unlike at home where nearly everyone was literally against her. 

"That was Edna Krabappel," Bob narrowed his eyes to the two meddling kids. "You only get ONE chance with Edna Krabappel."

"We won't be happy until we find out what you're up to." Meg growled, folding her arms at the ex-clown.

"Wherever you go and whatever you do, we'll be there waiting and watching," Bart hissed, then went to take Meg's hand. "Come on, Meg, I'll buy you a strawberry cheesecake." 

"I would be so grateful of you, Bart." Meg nodded as she walked off with the boy.

Bart and Meg were back home and Meg was sitting on her cot, eating the cheesecake rather nosily. At least she got to have it to herself. If someone at home promised her dessert, they would just forget by the time they would get home and eat it right up. 

The next night, Meg was sitting with Lisa.

"Hey, Meg, come on, we're going to Dairy Queen." Bart told her.

"Why are we going to Dairy Queen late at night?" Meg looked curious.

"Yeah, Bart, why?" Lisa added suspiciously.

"What, I can't take Megan out for a good time while she's still our guest?" Bart looked to Lisa with a glare. "I can't believe you, Lisa!" he took Meg's hand and walked off with her.

Lisa blinked as they left, then shrugged it off.

Bart and Meg walked down the streets, then Bart went to a dumpster they passed.

"Hey, I thought we were going to Dairy Queen!" Meg called out to him.

"You should know by now that I like to lie," Bart told her. "Now, come on and help me."

"Eh, why not?" Meg shrugged, then joined him, then grunted. "Ew, Bart, this is gross!"

"Just help me look through Bob's garbage..." 

Meg went to do as told, then looked to where Bob was staying now. "Is it me or does Bob's brother's apartment look like Frasier's apartment."

Bart looked back at her. "What're you talking about?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Bob came over and dropped the garbage bags, looking angry and annoyed with the kids. "You again!"

Bart and Meg screamed, holding each other.

"I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago..." Bob nearly growled at the two of them.

Bob appeared at the Simpson house and banged on the door, getting Marge's attention.

"Madame, your child and guest are no more," Bob firmly told them as he held the kids by their collars. "Than a pair of ill-bred troublemakers!"

"Megan too?" Homer and Lisa asked in concern.

"Especially Megan!" Bob snapped, holding up the Simpsons house guest, then set her down on the floor. "And especially Bart! If they cross me one more time, just once more, well... I can't be held responsible for my actions..." he stormed off, leaving them alone.

"That guy scares me..." Meg shivered, she now had a fear of Sideshow Bob like the rest of the family.

"You'll get over it." Bart promised her.

"Look, guys, I know it's hard to accept, but Bart, face it, Sideshow Bob's changed." Lisa told her brother and friend.

"No, he hasn't," Bart defended. "He's more the same than ever!"

"I don't know what to think, but I don't wanna see that guy ever again, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!" Meg looked like she was nearly scared to death.

"I know where the evidence is though," Bart nearly shook her. "There's only one place it could possibly be!"

"Bob's trailer at the construction site?" Lisa asked.

Bart blinked like his mind was blown, then looked back to his smarter sister. "That's even better, let's go there."

Lisa looked to her pen pal. "Meg, you coming?"

"I dunno if I can face that man again..." Meg looked scared to death.

"I'll protect you," Bart soothed her. "Please, Meg, I promise, if he hurts you, I won't let him..."

Meg sniffled, looking back up to him, she wiped her eye. "Okay..." she said to him, her voice breaking slightly.

Bart smiled calmly to her, holding out his hand. Meg looked to it, then smiled, taking it back and walking with him. Lisa smiled to them and she went with them to try to rub out Bob and his true evil plans once and for all.


	16. Simpsons vs Terwiligers

Meg, Bart, and Lisa memorized the way to the dam. This was it, they were going to get Sideshow Bob in a lot of trouble and no one was going to stop them. 

"How do we get in?" Meg asked the siblings.

"Through the window." Bart said as Lisa went on ahead that way.

Meg looked nervous.

"Here." Bart bent down, holding his hands together.

Meg gulped. She walked over, getting on Bart's hands, but not in a way to stomp them and hurt him. Bart then gently heaved her up through the window. He then climbed in right after her.

"Thanks, Bart." Meg said with a smile, though she lost her hat in the process.

Lisa turned the light on so they could examine better. "Come on, we better hurry, find anything suspicious."

Bart looked through, but didn't find anything very important. It was just construction paperwork. Meg looked around and then she found a briefcase. To her surprise, she could latch it open and she gasped once she saw what was in it. 

"Guys!" Meg got their attention. "Look at this!"

"Whoa, good eye, Meg!" Lisa gave her a thumb's up.

"This is more money than I've seen at once!" Meg saw the dollars. "There's gotta be like thousands!"

"Why would Sideshow Bob want or need such a bunch of money?" Bart tried to think, but the door was jiggling outside, meaning it was locked.

"We gotta hide!" Meg whimpered.

Bob broke his hand through the glass to get in through the door and the kids hid. Meg shook a little, she was very afraid of Bob right now and really didn't want to be here, but she was. Bart tried to shush her and hold her as they and Lisa hid behind the water cooler. Luckily none of them could be seen.

"Who left the lights on, who's in here?" Bob barged in, looking around for a possible spy. "Cletus? Cousin Merl? Big Hungry Joe?" he then looked down and saw Meg's pink beanie and cupped it in his hand, then walked ahead behind the water cooler and saw the kids.

"My hat!" Meg cried, taking it from him and putting it on her head.

"You three..." Bob growled.

Bart, Meg, and Lisa ran with the briefcase of money. They didn't want him to hurt them in a way they could never imagine. They ran into a place called the Turbine Room and Bob was coming after them. They ran down the stairs as Bob was still running toward them. It felt like an endless chase scene like on Scooby-Doo, but Bob never caught them. Finally, they were caught at a corner with a pipe. Dead End.

"This is it, we're gonna die!" Meg cried with tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home now!"

"Will you children stop tormenting me?" Bob walked toward them, he actually sounded more exasperated than they did. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"What about trying to kill Bart and his Aunt Selma?" Meg asked in an accusatory tone.

"Well, I haven't done anything wrong ever since!" Bob said then.

"Give it up, Bob, we found the money." Bart opened the briefcase, showing him the endless cash.

"Where did that come from? I've never seen that money before in my life." Bob claimed.

"Yeah, right!" Meg scoffed in disbelief, trying to hide her fear.

"Then you must have had your eyes closed when you embezzled it!" Lisa added sharply.

"I told you, I'm not a criminal anymore!" Bob called to them. "You want to know what I've been up to? Here's a clue for you, Jack! One hundred thousand tons of reinforced concrete!" he then pounded the wall, and it suddenly seemed to break apart like it wasn't real. "Oh, my God! It's completely hollow! What happened to all the concrete?"

"You cut back on building materials and kept all the money for yourself," Lisa said snidely. "That's what happened!"

"Get him, Lees!" Bart commanded his younger sister.

"Wait!" Meg called out. "I don't think that's what happened, why would Bob question this? I don't think he's the real bad guy here!"

"What!?" Bart and Lisa looked to her.

"Yeah, I think Bob's innocent, someone else must be the bad guy around here," Meg explained. "This dam isn't Bob's fault and it's gonna collapse if we don't get out of here any minute!"

"One minute past sunrise to be precise!" a voice called, making everyone turn over and saw Bob's brother with a bunch of dynamite with a gun.

"Cecil?" Bob squeaked.

"Once I blow up the dam, there'll be no evidence of missing concrete, and I walk away with 15 million." Cecil smirked rather sinisterly.

"But everyone will know you did this!" Lisa snapped.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they'll blame the master criminal. You know, the one who's been working at the dam and has a grudge against Springfield." Cecil seemed to mock her as he walked to the group, glancing to his brother.

"I know Cousin Merl has had his troubles with the revenuers, but he's hardly a master..." Bob said calmly.

"Not him!" Meg slightly hissed.

"Huh?" Bob thought about it for a moment, then looked a little shocked. "Oh, you were referring to me."

"Yes, I'm framing you," Cecil replied. "And I'm doing a really excellent job too."

"Sideshow Bob's brother, why are you doing this?" Meg needed to know.

"I know why," Bob stepped in, looking fierce, but not intentionally toward her. "This is all because I got to be Krusty's sidekick instead of you, isn't it?"

"Off the record, yes, but officially, I did it for the money!" Cecil seemed crazier than his homicidal brother. "Speaking of which, hand it over." he pointed his gun to the kids.

Bart didn't want to, but he had to. He lifted up the briefcase and gave it to Cecil as instructed otherwise he would be seriously hurt.

Cecil then grabbed Meg, holding his gun to her, making her shake and whimper. "If you follow me, she dies!" he threatened, making the girl be his hostage. 

Meg looked more scared of Cecil than Bob right now as he walked off with her. He came back to briefly tell them he was going to blow up the dam with them inside, but he was going to keep Meg. 

"Why did you kidnap me?" Meg asked.

"Silence, little brat!" Cecil sneered to her as he was ready to blow up Springfield. "You know, Bob's never told me of a Megan before..."

"I-I'm from Quahog, Rhode Island..." Meg shivered a little. "Y-You're gonna lose, you know!"

"Oh, please, there's no way my brother and your little friends can escape in time to save you and the town!" Cecil grinned darkly, looking like the image of her nightmares for the next two weeks. "Now... If you'll excuse me... I'll see you later..." he said, walking off to the distance and leaving her tied up, then looked back with a dark grin. "Oh, I guess I won't... Goodbye, ugly little girl!" he called, then laughed out loud as he went to continue his evil bidding to kill all of Springfield.

Meg shivered and sighed. "Goodbye, Lisa... Goodbye, Sideshow Bob... Goodbye, Mr. Simpson, Mrs. Simpson... Maggie..." she got choked up as she started to cry. "And goodbye, Bart... I-I'll miss you most of all... I...I... I always... Loved..." she then saw Bob and Lisa. "Guys..." she whispered.

Bob shushed her as he took out wire cutters for the dynamite. Meg nodded and watched him and Lisa at work.

"Um, do you know what you're doing?" Lisa whispered.

"Lisa, you don't spend 10 years as a homicidal maniac without learning a few things about dynamite." Bob said to her so he could concentrate.

"Oh, I hope Bart's okay..." Meg whispered, feeling hopeless. 

Bob kept focusing on the wires.

"Guys, look!" Lisa whispered loudly, then pointed to a cliff where Cecil was, but it looked like someone was trying to stop him, it had to had been Bart!

"Oh, Bart's okay!" Meg called a little cheerfully.

However, Bart was being thrown off the cliff by Cecil. Lisa and Meg screamed for him, it looked like he was going to die right then and there. Bob took the dynamite with the string and used it as a rope like in Indiana Jones to swoop in and save Bart just in time. Lisa got Meg free finally.

"BART!" Meg cried out as Bart still feel, but eventually, Bob came to save him. "Phew..."

Though, now Bart and Bob were falling because of the dynamite string, though Bart kept holding onto him. Cecil made it over to still blow them up. He still had a chance. Bob took out the wire cutters, it was the only way to keep Cecil from exploding them. Bob and Bart made it okay and they actually saved each other's lives.

"Oh, Bart, you're okay!" Meg rushed to the boy and hugged him tight as there were tears rolling down her face. "I was so worried about you!"

"I was so worried about you!" Bart said to her in return.

"I called the cops, they'll be here any minute." Lisa told them.

"Thank you, Lisa." Bob said to her, feeling appreciated.

Meg smiled, she didn't feel afraid of Bob anymore. The cops finally came for Cecil to arrest him, locking him away. Chief Wiggum came by and was ready to take Sideshow Bob back to jail, but Meg and Lisa told him that the man was innocent.

"That sounds like the testimony of crazy old Lisa Simpson and Meg Griffin." Wiggum said to them. He handcuffed Bob and didn't want to hear anymore about it.

"Well, I guess Bob's gonna come after you again sometime, Bart." Meg softly told the boy.

"Yeah..." Bart rubbed the back of his neck. "Just think though..." he said as he looked to the distance of the town. "Those people down there have no idea how close they came to complete destruction."

"Yeah..." Meg sighed. "I wonder what our next adventure will be..."

"There's an end of summer Green Day concert after the premiere of the new Itchy and Scratchy movie," Lisa said. "Maybe we could do that as your going away present before you go back home."

Meg shrugged with a smile. "I'm game..."

Bart smiled fondly to her. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all for now, coming up next will the Simpsons Movie! Read & Review for now!


	17. Just a Crazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of the Simpsons Movie, the following chapters will be The Simpsons Movie, I'll be sure to let you know once it's over and don't worry, after the movie, it's not over after that. I'll bring you up to speed soon. Read & Review!

The concert didn't turn out as well as many would expect. The Green Day band members had drowned to death from the polluted lake of Springfield all because they wanted to talk about the environment to the citizens which was a bonehead move. It was also now time for church and the Simpson family coming with Meg was running late. 

"I hate being late!" Marge grunted.

"Well, I hate going," Homer retorted. "Why can't I worship the Lord in my own way, by praying like hell on my death bed?"

"Mr. Simpson, they can hear you inside..." Meg hissed to him to keep him quiet.

"Relax! Those pious morons are too busy talking to their phony-baloney God!" Homer said to her as he opened the door and saw the townspeople looking back at them with angry looks on their faces.

Meg quietly went with Homer, Marge, Maggie, Lisa, and Bart to find a seat while Homer was quietly trying to get on everyone's good side. Meg looked around and smiled once she saw Abe. It was either very heartwarming or just confusion, but Abe had seen Meg as his own granddaughter and he was actually very sweet toward her. 

Sure, he had slip-ups now and then, being Homer's father, but he was actually quite taken by the girl and it hurt Meg whenever she had to tell him she wasn't his actual grandchild and just visiting for the summer. Bart bowed his head and shut his eyes once they sat down, but took out a hand-held game console to play with, but Maggie took the game out and confiscated it due to it being a violent baby game. 

"Now, today, I'd like to try something a little different," Reverend Lovejoy said, then pointed to the large crowd. "I'm gonna call on one of you!"

When he said this, everyone cowered down under their seats, Barney even screamed. 

"Now the word of God dwells within everyone, I want you to let that word out! Let your spirit--" Lovejoy tried to convince them, then sighed as he was interrupted yet again by the most devoted person in Springfield. "What is it, Ned?"

"The good Lord is telling me to confess to something." Ned replied as he stood up.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay..." Homer whispered with his fingers crossed.

Meg yawned, church always made her very sleepy, but at least it wasn't two hours before school would start like when her Grandpa Francis would visit. And to a Catholic Church no less. 

"An immodest sense of pride in our community." Ned continued.

"Somebody else. Let the Lord's light shine upon you!" Lovejoy continued his own speech, not wanting to hear anymore from the Flanders man who was recently widowed. "Feel the spirit. Let it out!"

"Horrible! Horrible things are going to happen!" Abe suddenly shouted out which made Meg jolt awake instantly. "And they're going to happen to you, and you, and you... And you!" he pointed all around, but then to Marge and fell to the floor, having an episode. "Oh, Nelly!"

"Oh, my gosh, Abe, are you okay?" Meg asked, frantic and worried about her pen pal's grandfather. "Somebody do something!"

"Dad!" Lisa called to Homer.

Homer flipped through a bible, feeling totally lost. "This book doesn't have any answers!"

"People of Springfield, heed this warning!" Abe said as he was on the floor while the Comic Book Guy recorded him on his phone. "People of Springfield! Heed this warning. Twisted tail! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever!! Beware! Beware! Time is short. Eeepa! Eeepa! Eeeeeeepaaaaa! Believe me, BELIEVE ME!"

Marge looked horrified, what was that all about and what was going to happen to her? Homer rolled Abe up through the rug and decided to take him out of the church while the others watched in slight horror as Abe still rambled, but thanked them for listening. 

Homer took everyone to the car and decided now would be a good time for breakfast. "Okay, who wants waffles?"

"I do, I do, I do!" Bart, Lisa, Meg, and Abe called.

"Wait a minute, what about Grampa?" Marge asked.

"I want syrup!" Bart called.

"I want strawberry!" Lisa added.

"Could I have chocolate chip?" Meg asked with a sweet smile.

"Something happened to that man..." Marge still sounded concerned with Abe, but angry with her family and Meg not paying attention to it.

"I'll tell ya what happened: A certain someone had a senior moment. But that's okay, because we love him, and we got a free rug out of it." Homer said, then kissed his father on the forehead.

"What is the point of going to church every Sunday, when if someone we love has a genuine religious experience, we ignore it?" Marge asked with a smile. "Right, Grampa?"

Abe was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I want bananas on my waffles!"

"I rest my case." Homer smirked.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Meg looked to her friends.

"Ah, don't sweat it, Meg, I'm sure old Grampa's fine..." Bart shrugged it off. 

"Your brother's right, Megan, I'll be okay." Abe smiled to the girl.

"Abe, I told you a thousand times, I'm not your granddaughter, I'm just visiting for the summer..." Meg explained.

"Even if you're adopted, you'll always be MY favorite grandchild!" Abe smiled.

"HEY!" Bart and Lisa called out in defense.

Meg slightly blushed about being called someone's favorite, even if she wasn't a member of this family. She just wished she really was adopted now. Homer pulled up to the waffle house and everyone got out except for Abe. 

"Wait a minute, I'm still in the car!" Abe called to them.

"Oh, right." Homer came back, making the window go down a little, then went back with everybody back inside to have some breakfast without him.

After breakfast, Marge was in a pretty rotten mood because of what happened in church. The family went back inside and Abe looked pretty hungry.

"Here, I saved you some breakfast." Meg said, squirting a syrup packet into his open mouth and let him wash it down with some mini waffles. 

Abe munched and licked his lips, smiling. "You're so sweet to me, that's why you're my favorite granddaughter."

Meg sighed, but smiled. "Thanks... Grampa..."

Later that day, Lisa was on her way outside while Homer was doing chores with some of Bart's help. 

"Lisa, where are you going?" Meg asked her once she got back in her hoodie, sweat pants, and shoes. 

"Oh, I'm just gonna talk to the people about Lake Springfield," Lisa explained as she held a clipboard. "Wanna come help?"

Meg hummed, then shrugged with a smile. "Yeah, why not?"

Lisa smiled and the two girls went off. They went door-to-door to talk with people about the pollution on Lake Springfield and they should get people to pitch in. The two girls kept trying, but it seemed nearly impossible to get any good help. 

"Come on over, girls," Milhouse smirked once he saw them pass by. "You can canvas me all you want."

"Milhouse, you don't care about the environment." Lisa said to him.

"Hey! I am very passionate about the planet!"

Nelson Muntz came from behind him, raising his fist. "Say global warming is a myth!"

"It's a myth!" Milhouse cried out. "Further study is needed!"

Nelson punched him in the chest. "That's for selling out your beliefs!"

"Oh, poor Milhouse..." Meg bent down to cradle him.

Milhouse woke up in a daze, he looked a little disappointed that Lisa wasn't the one on his side. 

"Are you aware that a leaky faucet can waste over--" a young Irish voice asked before a door slam was heard and his sentence was cut off.

"2,000 gallons a year!" Lisa answered for him, sounding excited.

"And turning off your lights could save--" a boy with frizzy red hair turned to Lisa in interest.

"--Enough energy to power Pittsburgh!" Lisa finished as she came to see him.

Meg sighed. "Great, a boyfriend for Lisa... When's mine gonna come along?"

"I don't think too long, Meg," Milhouse said as he looked up at her. "He could be right under your nose... Of course, not literally, cuz my heart's for Lisa Simpson."

"Yeah, yeah..." Meg dropped his head, walking off. "I'm gonna see what Homer and Bart are going..."

Meg came over, she heard the Comic Book Guy inside the house, but she smiled once she saw Homer and Bart. She looked curious while Bart was shooting bricks on Homer's back.

"Why did I suggest this!?" Homer asked as he was getting hit.

A timer went off, making Homer drop the bricks off his back and Bart had to stop shooting pellets.

"Uhh,... What's going on here?" Meg asked.

Bart looked back with a smile. "Dare contest. You want in?"

"Uhh... I guess..." Meg shrugged. 

"All right," Homer grinned darkly. "Time for the ultimate dare. I dare you to skateboard to Krusty Burger...And back...Naked! Megan, you can go in your underwear." 

"What?" Meg asked, turning beet red.

"Daaad!" Bart called out.

"Oh, I see. Then I hereby declare you 'chickens for life'," Homer taunted them, even Meg. "Every morning you'll wake up to 'Good morning, chickens!' At Bart's wedding, I'll sing--" he started to cluck the wedding march until Bart and Meg were shown, Bart was completely naked while Meg was in her underwear, but still had on her glasses as she joined Bart on his skateboard and held him as he wheeled.

"This isn't weird, is it?" Meg asked sheepishly.

"It's only weird if we make it weird..." Bart looked sheepishly back to her.

Meg gulped as she kept a firm hold on Bart as they skated through town and instantly caught everyone's attention on their way to Krusty Burger as dared. 

"I like men now!" Ralph called out with a smile.

"Don't look where I'm pointing!" Agnes Skinner added, pointing to the two 10-year-olds.

Bart and Meg passed Jimbo and Dolph about to smoke their cigarettes, Otto threw a Frisbee, a remote control car passed them, a sprinkler, a girl blowing bubbles, dandelions and a hedge with some bushes. They passed a squad car with Eddie, Lou, and of course, Chief Wiggum. The siren blared and started to chase them. 

"Stop in the name of American squeamishness!" Wiggum ordered as they got closer to Krusty Burger.

Lou fired his gun, which made a wheel pop from the bullet. Bart and Meg were spiraling out of control and they were flying off the board now together. They splatted against the window as Ned Flanders was eating with Rod and Todd who were in a praying motion. 

"This is the craziest day of my life..." Meg murmured as they were trapped together.

Lou and Eddie were trying to get them off the window. Once they did, they handcuffed the kids to a pole.

"Lunch time!" Wiggum called with a smile.

"You can't leave us out here!" Bart called.

"Yeah!" Meg added.

"Don't worry, we found a friend for you to play with." Lou said, bringing Nelson over.

Nelson walked over and just pointed and laughed at the two.

Meg sighed. "This is totally embarrassing..."

"I'm so sorry this had to happen, Meg," Bart looked back at her. "This must be a lousy summer for you..."

"Nah, just a crazy Sunday..." Meg said as she stared at the grass. "I hope your parents come soon..."

"Me too..." Bart said as he tried to tune out Nelson's constant laughing.


	18. Worst Day of Life

"Ha-Ha... Ha-Ha... Ha-Ha... Ha-Ha..." Nelson continued, but sounded very hoarse as it was getting close to sundown and still, no one came for them.

"Nelson, honey, where have you been?" Mrs. Muntz came to her son.

Nelson pointed to Bart and Meg, which made the bully's mother laugh and point. Finally, Homer pulled up with the car.

"Dad!" Bart gasped.

"Mr. Simpson!" Meg gasped as well.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" Homer asked Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou.

"Tell them you dared us to do it!" Meg encouraged Homer to tell the truth while Bart nodded in agreement.

"If that's true, then you should be taking the rap here, not your son." Wiggum added as Bart and Meg smiled to Homer.

Homer got out of the car, looking curious. "And what happens to me if it's my fault?"

"You'll have to attend a one hour parenting class." Wiggum informed.

This made Homer blame the whole thing on Bart and it wasn't Meg's fault. Meg was glad she wasn't blamed, but she couldn't believe Homer did such a thing. Wiggum let Meg and Bart go, but told Bart he would see him in court.

"Homer, what the heck!?" Meg glared up at the man. "I would expect that from my father, but not from you!"

"Are you kiddin'?" Homer looked back at her. "I can't take an hour out of my day just to learn to be a better parent!"

Meg groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"Look, I'm making it up to you both, we're gonna get some lunch." Homer had a smile.

"Did you at least bring our clothes?" Bart asked.

"Here, Megan," Homer handed Meg a bag of all the clothes she needed, so she quickly got dressed, then handed Bart his clothes. "And here you are, Bart."

Bart had his orange shirt on, but tried to cover his lower half. "You didn't bring my pants!"

"Who am I, Tommy Bahama?"

"Oh, this is the worst day of my life." Bart moaned in embarrassment.

"Worst day of your life so far." Homer told him, gently tapping the top of his nose with a smile.

Meg sighed as she got the door for them. "Come on, Bart, let's just go eat..."

Homer and Bart followed after her. They passed Ned Flanders on the way as he was now eating with Rod and Todd.

"Say, Bart..." Ned greeted.

"What do you want, Flanders?" Bart scoffed at him.

"If you need pants, I carry and extra pair," Ned held up a spare pair of pants to the boy. "I mean, you know how boys are, always praying through the knees."

"Why are you helping me?" Bart asked as he took the pants. "I'm not your kid."

"We're neighbors," Ned smiled. "I'm sure your father would do the same for my boys."

"At least he doesn't fart in your face." Meg tried to cheer Bart up.

Homer came by and stole fries from Rod and Todd before taking Meg and Bart with him. "Thank you!"

"Okay, that was just as rude..." Meg sighed, putting her palm to her face, feeling wrong.

Bart looked very angry. More angry than when Lisa ended up being his babysitter. Meg and Bart sat across from Homer as he nosily and disgustingly ate a burger. 

"Hey, what's with you?" Homer asked.

Bart scoffed. "You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do. What kind of father wouldn't care about--" Homer looked away a moment and looked in delight as Krusty was seen filming a commercial with a pig in a Chef's hat. "A PIG WEARING A HAT!"

Bart groaned. "Nobody pays much attention to me anymore..."

"I'm sorry, Bart, try to look on the bright side," Meg encouraged him. "I still like you..." she smiled, putting her hand on top of his.

Bart sighed, looking back at her. "Your dad sounds rough, but I don't know what's with Dad..."

"I still think he's better in comparison than my dad honestly."

"I wanna meet your dad so I can punch him in the face and take you away from him... I just wanna run away with you."

Meg looked determined. "Yeah... Why don't we run away!? Nobody likes us or care about us, we should just leave Springfield and Quahog and like in a tree-house together in the woods! We'll rule the forest!"

Bart smirked. "Wow, Meg... I never saw this side of you..."

Homer told the kids it was time to go home. He decided to adopt the pig since after the commercial, Krusty wanted it to be killed. Bart and Meg sighed, but they were going to still think about their plan of running away together. It was still a crazy Sunday.

While Homer was telling Marge about the pig, Bart and Meg were spying on next-door. Ned Flanders really blew both their fathers out of the water. They watched the single man clean up after the boys and kiss them good night. Something Meg had seen with other families before, but never her own, but she still sometimes had her mother, she guessed. 

"So that's what snug is..." Bart stated.

"Yeah... I'd give anything for that..." Meg nodded in agreement.

Bart and Meg overheard Homer. Homer was in Bart's bedroom with the pig and being a good man and father to the pig more than Bart. This made Bart angry and he tried to shoot his slingshot at his father.

"Rough day, kids?" Ned caught their attention.

Meg looked to him and scoffed slightly. "You're one to talk."

Ned chuckled a little. "You know, kids, whenever my boys bake up a batch of 'frownies', I take them fishing. Do your Dads every take you fishing?"

"My dad doesn't take me anywhere." Meg shook her head.

"I think fishing might be more fun with you." Bart said after thinking it over a moment.

"Oh, great!" Ned cheered. "Now, how about I fix you two some cocoa?"

"No way, cocoa's for wusses." Bart declined.

Meg glanced at him, then smiled to Ned. "I'd like some hot cocoa please, Mr. Flanders?"

"Of course, it's right here on the window sill." Ned told them both with a smile. 

He sprayed whipped cream on the top of a mug and places it on the sill, adding some flakes, then grated some chocolate over it, then sprayed more whipped cream on the flake, then stuck a marshmallow on the cream, and then finally, took a blow torch to the delicacy, browning the marshmallow. He then left and turned out the lights to turn in for the evening. Meg took her own cup and sipped it after getting down from the tree. Bart snuck over, taking the cup for him, then joined Meg in a cup of cocoa. 

"Oh, my God..." Bart moaned with a smile once he stood in the garden with Meg.

Meg finished her cocoa and smiled, licking her lips. "That was the best cocoa I've ever had... Um, Bart, do you like fishing?"

Bart shrugged with a sigh. "Not really... I just wanted to get away from Dad for a little while... How 'bout you?"

"I'm serious, my dad won't take me anywhere, when Mom asks him to go with me somewhere, he literally yells 'But Lois, Meg sucks'!"

"Gosh..." Bart was taken aback. "How's your old man not in jail already?"

Meg sighed. "I don't know, but I wish someone would just take him away already... I wouldn't even mind going to a foster family."

"Why don't we adopt you?"

"That's nice, Bart, but I'm afraid it's not that simple..."

Bart frowned, he didn't like to see Meg like this, he gently patted her on the head. "Hey, I think things will get better."

"What about that thing your grandfather said in church?" Meg reminded him. 

"Ah, that's just Grampa, you can't trust anything he says..."

Meg shrugged, then yawned. "Ooh, I'm beat..."

"Yeah, we better get to bed," Bart nodded. "'Sides, we're goin' fishin' tomorrow now."

"Yeah... Well, night, Bart..." Meg waved.

Bart paused, he thought about something, then rushed to her. "Meg, wait, there's something I wanna tell you!"

Meg stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Meg... I... I..." Bart tried to find a way to tell her. "I... Meg Griffin, I..."

Meg looked to him with a smile, she hoped he was going to tell her what she hoped he was going to tell her.

"I... I..." Bart stuttered. "Um... Do you want me to give Flanders your mug?"

"Oh, yeah... Sure, Bart..." Meg shrugged, then handed the mug to the boy and went inside the house. "See ya."

Bart heaved a sharp sigh, feeling defeated. "See ya later, Meg."

Meg smiled to him, then walked into the house to get some sleep.


	19. Flanders Camping Adventure

The next day, Ned came rather bright and early to take Meg and Bart out as promised. It was just going to be the three of them. Meg smiled at Ned, feeling that he was like the father she had always dreamed of having. 

"Thanks for inviting us along, Mr. Flanders, we really appreciate it." Meg said once they got into a boat.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, Megan," Ned smiled to her as he rowed them to the center to get a good fishing spot, then handed her one of the poles. "You may not be a Simpson, but you seem like a wonderful little gal."

Meg smiled fondly. 

Bart was very bored of fishing. "Are we having fun yet?" he asked, though when he did, his pole jumped a little.

"We are now," Ned smiled at him. "You've got a bite!"

"WHOA, MAMA!" Bart cheered, ready to reel in the fish.

"Reel it in, reel it in!" Meg cheered.

"I'm doin' it, I'm doin' it!" Bart did as told, but unfortunately, it fell into the water before he could reel in the fish, then groaned in disappointment.

"Oh, no, my good pole!" Ned cried.

Bart gagged and made choking noises as he was expecting Ned to do something for his fault. Once he saw Ned wasn't doing anything, he caught his breath and gasped a little. "What? Y-You're not strangling me..."

"What the!?" Ned was surprised at what he said. "Strangling's only good for... Well, it's not really good for anything. The only time you should lay hands on a boy is to give him a good pat on the back." he said.

"Hey, what the hell are you--" Bart growled, then smiled once he got the pat on the back. "Oh... One more time..."

Ned did as he said, making him feel good. "You want one, Megan?"

"Yes, please..." Meg smiled gently.

Ned smiled back, then patted her on the back in return. "Say, what about we take a hike?"

"For real?" Meg asked, sounding astonished.

"Absolutely!" Ned beamed.

A while later, the town was agreeing to clean up the town because of Lisa and the Irish boy who was named Colin. Bart, Meg, and Ned were going on their hike. On the way, Ned pointed out some of nature's gifts. Meg smiled, she was really enjoying this, plus nature seemed more beautiful the way that Ned would describe them. He also wanted to show them something that he found important and a nice part of Springfield.

"Here we are, Megan," Ned pointed to the distance to the girl. "You can see the four states that border Springfield: Ohio, Nevada, Maine and Kentucky."

"Ooh..." Meg looked in interest with a nod.

"And if you look real close, you can see..." Ned was about to show them something new, but then gasped.

"What on Earth!?" Meg gasped, she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes and glasses weren't fooling her though. 

There was a squirrel who had a bunch of eyes. It made her think of what happened at church... Twisted tail, pigs had twisted tails and Homer had the pig he dubbed Spider Pig... This squirrel had a bunch of eyes, maybe a thousand... She was scared now as she felt the end of the world approaching. She then closed her eyes and shook her head when Bart was jabbing the squirrel in the eyes with his stick, then a couple of workers in uniform walked over.

"Hey, jab one more eye and it's a federal crime!" the man sharply told Bart.

The woman trapped the mutated squirrel in a glass case.

"Who are you?" Ned asked.

"Environmental Protection Agency." the woman said sharply before she went with the man in their van.

Meg looked and gasped. "EPA!"

"Are you still talkin' about Grampa's warning in church?" Bart looked back at her.

"Yeah, I think this is very serious," Meg nodded anxiously. "Listen, Mr. Flanders, this was fun and all, but we should get back home."

"Well, okily dokily..." Ned shrugged with a smile, then went to take the kids home. 

"Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Meg asked as she held her stomach, feeling extremely sick like she had a gut feeling.


	20. Coming Dome This Summer

Meg was really shaken up while Lisa was telling Bart and her about Colin and how much they had in common. Meg was happy that Lisa found her soul mate, but she was still a little shaken up about what might happen. Abe's predictions had so far come true. So far, except for the trapped forever one. There was a rumbling heard however.

"W-What's that?" Meg blinked a little anxiously.

"Maybe Homer ate some burritos?" Bart shrugged.

Lisa looked out the window as helicopters were whirring and they seemed to have something glass coming with them into the town. "Come on, we gotta go see it!" she led the others out with her.

Meg ran with the Simpsons out in the backyard. They saw the helicopters from the government coming and they were sealing something onto the town. It looked like a glass prison.

"What is that thing?" Bart asked.

"It looks like a dome... Oh, man, this is like those movies where it's the end of the world!" Meg cried, pulling her brown hair out. "I knew something was gonna happen!"

"Trapped forever..." Marge moaned as Maggie slowly sucked her pacifier. "It's all come true..."

"That crazy old man in church was right!" Abe gasped out, despite that man being him.

Meg sighed. "Well... I guess I could live here from now on..."

Homer looked around and screamed out. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

"We gotta see who did this." Meg spoke up harshly.

"Yeah, come on," Lisa nodded in agreement. "They can't hold us prisoner in our town like this!"

"Come on, guys!" Meg called, going into town with them.

The Simpsons and Meg went out into town. While they were going, so were many other people of Springfield. Chief Wiggum even tried to get his men to shoot the glass dome to free them. 

"People, people, I have an important announcement!" a dweebish man came to the scene.

"Who's that?" Meg whispered to the Simpson siblings.

"Professor Frink..." Bart and Lisa replied insufferably.

Meg shrugged, then looked back to him. "So, umm... Professor Frink, what's going on? Do you have a way to help us?"

"I'm glad you asked, little girl," Frink smiled to her. "I have just perfected an acid-firing super-drill which can cut through anything!"

The citizens clamored in excitement.

"That's great, sir, where is it?" Meg asked.

"It's right there!" Frink pointed, then looked disappointed once he realized where his new tool was. "Just... Outside of the dome..."

Meg sighed, but patted him on the back with an apologetic smile.

Sideshow Mel was hitting against the glass with his bone, looking devastated as he couldn't successful doing it. "What ruthless madman could have done this to us?"

"The United States Government," a voice called, everyone looked up to see an aged man no one had seen before appear on the dome for everyone to see. "My name is Russ Cargill, and I'm head of the EPA."

Everyone murmured among themselves.

"The what?" Moe asked.

"Environmental Protection Agency." Meg explained for him.

"Come again?" Lenny asked then.

"Look, I'm a man on a big TV, just listen," Cargill continued, a little annoyed as he tried to ignore any further interruptions. "Springfield has become the most polluted city in the history of the planet."

"Drama Queen!" Krusty called him out.

"To keep your poisons from spreading, your government has sealed you in this dome," Cargill finally explained why he had trapped them. "It's the last thing we wanted to do. I own the company that makes the dome, but that's beside the point."

"You mean, we're trapped like rats?" Moe snorted.

"No, rats can't be trapped this easily, you're trapped like carrots..." Cargill explained then.

"But how could there be pollution, Lisa made it so everyone would stop dumping in the lake!" Meg explained and the spiky-haired girl nodded in agreement.

"Apparently someone didn't get the message." Cargill folded his arms at the crowd.

Homer stepped aside, then whispered to the pig. "Act natural..."

Meg glanced at him. He couldn't have. Not Homer... Could he? 

"Well, you're gonna get in trouble for this!" Meg hissed. "Someone coming into town will notice this!"

"Yeah!" Carl agreed with her.

"Don't worry about that," Cargill smirked before signing off. "We found a way to take you off the map."

Meg sighed, she felt defeated. She didn't know if she just wanted to go home or to suck it up. She also didn't want to believe that Homer was responsible for this, she wasn't sure, but she had another gut feeling. 

Later that afternoon, nothing else was on, so the three kids just watched the news. There was a phenomenon going on about the dome.

"This is Kent Brockman, reporting to you on a crisis so serious it has its own name and theme music," the anchor reported, showing a short clip of the crisis that was dubbed as 'Trappachino'. "The dome has put an end to life as we know it. The town is running low on supplies of everything from gasoline to Botox..." his face melted which grossed Meg out. "Moment please..." he muttered before taking out a clothespin and forced himself to smile and then chuckled as he was about to wrap up the news. "Now, as always, we end our news on 'The Lighter Side'. It's the time of year when the swallows return to Springfield."

There was a clip shown of birds flying to Springfield, but due to the dome, they all squashed against the side, slowly coming down. There was also a bunch of cats waiting at the bottom, meowing loudly and hungrily.

"This is very serious..." Lisa gulped.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go get Maggie..." Meg nodded, she went outside to see the baby, then saw Marge. "Oh, hey, Mrs. Simpson."

Marge sighed as she was knitting a little. "Hello, dear..."

"Have you seen Maggie?"

"She was in the sandbox earlier..."

"You feeling okay?"

"I just miss a simple summer breeze... Well, I better get dinner together..." Marge patted the girl on the head. "I also hope your parents understand that they can't see you ever again."

Meg shrugged. "Nobody's perfect..." She then went to the sandbox, but still didn't find the baby of the Simpson family. She then saw the shadow of a ball and looked up and gasped once she saw Maggie outside and wave to her. "M-Maggie!?"

Maggie sucked her pacifier simply with a small snuffled smile.

"Maggie, how did you get out of there?" Meg rushed to the end of the dome. "Oh, man... Hang on, Maggie, I'll get your mommy and daddy!" she said before running off.

Homer was watching TV now and there was a new store on display called Dome Depot. 

"Mr. Simpson, Maggie's out of the dome, you gotta see this!" Meg called frantically to him.

"Huh?" Homer looked to her.

"Come on!" Meg tried to pull him out the door into the backyard.

"What's going on here?" Marge rushed over.

"Maggie's out of the--" Meg explained, then looked back and didn't see the baby there with her ball. "But... But... She was right there..."

"Megan, she's right here..." Homer gestured to Maggie in the sandbox.

"B-But, I just saw her!" Meg cried out.

"Oh, honey, you're cracking up, a nice home-cooked dinner will cheer you up." Marge assured, ruffling up her hair.

"You just need to relax, Megan, this dome can play tricks on you," Homer soothed as Marge went back inside the house. "This dome can play tricks on you. You just have to keep calm and... Oh, my God!" he looked to his reflection that made it look like he was in th forest. "I'm out of the dome! Fresh air! Freedom! I'll write ya when your parents are in prison!" he laughed as he ran in the house and groaned once he realized his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Listen, Megan, why don't you help me with dinner?" Marge offered, taking her hand and walking her inside of the house.

"I know what I saw..." Meg sighed, but she did go with Marge to make dinner for the house.

Meg and Marge smiled together as they shared this time with each other. Meg warned Marge not to cook anything with peanuts because of her allergies. They made a nice chicken and rice dinner. Meg just had to wonder if she was ever going home ever again though, but she did love it here with the Simpsons. It wouldn't be so bad to stay for the rest of her life. Like she said, she wanted to run away with Bart. 

Later that night, after dinner, Meg, Bart, and Lisa were watching the news again. It was also time for Meg's suspicions to be put to the test about her gut feeling that Homer caused this trouble, either way, she didn't want to believe in it. 

"Good evening, this is Kent Brockman. Efforts to find out whose selfish crime caused our entrapment have been fruitless. Until moments ago! A shocking discovery has been made here at Lake Springfield." 

The TV changed to an image of a silo being picked up that had a crudely drawn picture of a pig on it. The silo turned around and it said: PROPERTY OF HOMER J. SIMPSON.

"Ohhh..." Meg groaned. 

"How could he!?" Lisa was devastated.

"Just a reminder, this station does not endorse vigilante justice," Kent announced as he had a picture of Homer. "Unless it gets results. Which it will."

Meg heard something in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Bart asked her.

"Yeah... Sounded like an angry mob." Meg nodded in agreement.

Lisa looked out the window. There were the townspeople chanting to kill the Simpsons family as they carried torches. This shaped up to be a miserable summer evening. 

"Marge look, those idiots don't even know where we live!" Homer's voice was heard, making the crowd turn around to face him.

"Oh, Homer, how could you?" Meg groaned as she ran upstairs with Bart and Lisa.

Bart and Meg rushed, hugging Marge for support.

Lisa ran to her father, punching his stomach. "You monster!" she shrieked. "You monster!"

"Mr. Simpson, I can't believe you stooped so low, that was such a stupid move for you!" Meg called him out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... You're worse than my father!"

"Megan's right, Homer," Marge nodded firmly. "You have to go out there, face that mob, and apologize for what you did."

"I would, but I'm afraid if I open the door, they'll take all of you." Homer replied.

"No, we won't," Carl replied. "We just want Homer!"

"Well, maybe not you, but they'll kill Grampa!" Homer then said.

"I'M PART OF THE MOB!" Abe yelled.

"Oh, my God, Maggie!" Meg cried, she rushed downstairs. She picked up Maggie as a monkey was about to take her out, but Maggie had smashed her baby bottle to look threatening. "Oh, Maggie, thank goodness you're okay..." she whispered, hugging the infant.

Homer was trying to board the door shut as Meg ran back up with Maggie.

"She's okay." Meg handed Maggie to Marge and the mother and daughter shared a sweet hug.

Lisa looked out the window in fear, she smiled once she saw Colin, but was disappointed when the boy's flowers became a torch because of Carl. 

"This isn't how I wanted to spend my summer, now we really ARE gonna die!" Meg cried as she felt so doomed. This was a million times worse than Kamp Krusty or Itchy and Scratchy Land.

"Kids!" Ned was heard from next door as he took out a board and put it through the window of the Simpsons house. "Crawl across, hurry!"

"But if they see you helping us, they'll kill you!" Bart told him.

I'm sure your father would do the same for..." Ned was about to say, but Bart and Meg gave him a look. "Point taken, now hustle your bustles."

"Meg, take my hand... I'll help you." Bart told her.

Meg gulped, she was afraid. She covered her eyes to keep herself from looking down, but she felt Bart's hand on her hand. It made her feel suddenly warm and blush as she didn't look. She heard other people though, but felt a bump in the wood that made her scream. It happened again and they all fell.

"Am I dead?" Meg whimpered.

"No, you're fine..." Bart told her, muffling slightly.

"Bart?" Meg opened her eyes, then saw she was sitting on top of him. "Oops, sorry..."

The house was burning and everyone rushed to the car. Meg buckled Maggie into her car-seat, before they could leave, Marge had to get something. Marge came back, shaking her hair.

"You okay, Mrs. Simpson?" Meg asked. "What'd you get?"

"Mine and Homer's wedding video." Marge told her with a smile.

"We have a wedding video?" Homer asked.

Marge looked to him in disbelief. Homer tried to drive away with them and he thought he could, that was, until the mob was holding up the car to prevent them from escaping. There were also nooses for all of them, even Meg and Maggie. Maggie's even had a pacifier attached to it. 

"Meg, are you good at climbing?" Bart asked her.

Meg shrugged. "I guess..."

"Come on then!" Bart took her hand again. He started to climb from rope to rope to get up in the tree-house.

Lisa, Marge, and Maggie followed. Meg sighed, she had no other option. She followed suit and soon, they were all in the tree-house. Except for Homer. 

"Mom, what're we gonna do?" Lisa whimpered.

Marge just held Lisa, not sure what to tell her. Maggie tried to get their attention as the tree-house was being shaken. She pointed to the sandbox. Marge shrugged it off as just her wanting to play. Maggie put her palm to her face, then pointed to the sandbox to Maggie.

"Is that how you...?" Meg whispered to her.

Maggie nodded to her, sucking the pacifier.

"Okay... Come here..." Meg whispered, taking the baby in her arms. "Comin' through!" she called as the tree-house knocked forward again and she slid, flying down in the sandbox with Maggie and the next thing they both knew, they were on the other side.

Luckily, Marge, Bart, and Lisa got the message and they jumped in after. Homer attempted to, but he didn't get in all the way at first and everyone kept trying to torture him. 

The sinkhole in the sandbox got a lot bigger as Wiggum, Eddie, and Lou were shooting at the sand and it made a big sucking hole which even sucked up the Simpson house and car, destroying them along with the tree-house and it looked like Santa's Little Helper was going to die as well. Everyone looked in horror as all traces of the Simpsons family appeared to be destroyed. 

"Man... What a rush..." Meg gasped, panting slightly. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we run." Homer told them, trying to sound brave and heroic.

Meg ran with the Simpsons, but Lisa briefly went back. At least they were free for now. The Simpsons kept running until they were further away from town and they decided to stop at a motel called the Red Rash Inn. It would have to do for now since they didn't have a home anymore and they were disgraced in Springfield. They would also at least attempt to take Meg back home.


	21. New Life in Alaska

The family got settled at a motel and they were trying to get settled. Marge taught them a secret knock while Homer was out and Marge was getting groceries.

"Okay, Maggie Waggie, time for beddy bye." Meg told the baby sweetly as she would have to sleep in a drawer, but she got a pillow and blanket for her.

Maggie smiled slightly, reaching up to touch the girl's face. Meg smiled, gently rocking her to sleep.

"Wow, Meg, you're really good with Maggie," Lisa smiled. "You ever think about being a mother when you grow up?"

"Eh, I dunno, who'd wanna marry me?" Meg shrugged as she smiled, playing with Maggie to help the baby sleep.

"Really, you don't know?" Lisa rolled her eyes with a smile. "He's liked ya ever since you came into our lives..." she gestured to Bart.

Bart was looking up, then glanced to the girls and they looked away from him, making him stare at the floor and blush.

"So, Bart really does like me, huh?" Meg asked.

"Yes... He does," Lisa nodded. "I'm not saying you should like him back if you don't want to, but I think you should give him a chance... I really think he loves you... Just loves you..."

Meg blushed at that thought. For once, someone had a crush on her. 

"Where's your father?" Marge asked the kids.

"He went out," Lisa rolled her eyes, then looked desperate. "Let's quickly rebuild our lives while he's gone!"

"Hey, guys?" Homer's voice was heard from behind the door. "What's the secret knock again?"

Meg groaned, then went to the door to let him in and looked angry with him like everyone else. Even Meg woke up, looking peeved at him, folding her tiny arms. 

"Look, I know I screwed up. This is big..." Homer said softly.

"It's huge, we're homeless!" Marge shrieked. "Our friends wanna kill us and we turned an innocent girl into a fugitive! Before we can even stay in the same room with you, I need to know what was going through your mind when you didn't listen to me and dumped that silo in the lake."

Homer blinked and then gave a shrug.

"HOMER!" Marge snapped.

"I don't know what to tell you, Marge," Homer spoke then. "I don't think about things. I respect people who do, but I just try to make the days not hurt until I get to crawl in next to you again..."

"Oh..." Marge smiled, feeling romanticized, then got rough once all eyes were on her. "I mean 'oh'..."

"It's true what they say..." Meg sighed as she sat down, crossing her legs. "You can never go home again..."

"Want a swig?" Bart offered a beer bottle.

Meg shrugged to him. 

"Megan, I'm sorry for ruining your first summer away from home, I'm really sorry, everyone, but I'm more than just sorry, I'm prepared with a solution," Homer talked again. "I've always been afraid I'd screw up our lives so badly we'd need a back-up plan. And that plan is right here!" he then reached into his wallet, murmuring and took out a several times folded paper. It was revealed to be a poster of a certain state as he smiled to everyone, hoping it would be a good plan.

"Alaska?" Lisa and Meg asked.

"Alaska," Homer smiled to everyone. "A place where you can't be too fat or too drunk. Where no one says things like: 'Let's see your high school equivalency certificate'."

"Is this a good idea?" Meg asked.

"I can't start a new life alone and I've really come to like you guys, especially you, Megan..." 

Marge looked like she didn't want to be involved. "I just don't see it..."

"Marge, in every marriage, you get one chance to say: 'I need you to do this with me.' And there's only one answer when somebody says that..." Homer held out his hand to his lovely wife.

Marge looked to him and smiled, joining him. 

Bart rolled his eyes. "I just don't believe this..."

"Come on, Bart, I think your dad's really sorry... This summer has been an adventure, yes, but... Just believe in him..." Meg looked into his eyes.

"Meg..." Bart stared on the floor.

"Please, Bart, what could possibly go wrong?" 

Bart looked back at her, then to his parents. "Dad, I think you're forgetting one thing... We need MONEY to get to Alaska!"

"Yeah... He's right..." Meg just realized and nodded in agreement.

"It's all right, kids," Homer put his arm around Meg as he looked out the window. "If you don't believe in me, believe in America... America: Where any man can make quick money with no questions asked."

"And just how do you expect to get money, Dad?" Lisa asked then.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Homer nearly snapped, but then quickly smiled. "Sorry... Sorry..."

The next morning, there was a carnival in town. Luckily for Homer, there was a crooked man offering to give away his truck if someone could ride the motorcycle around in a perfect circle just for $10. 

"Bart, I'd like to see you on this thing..." Meg smirked to Bart. "It'd be pretty bad boy of ya..."

Bart chuckled. "Yeah... And I'd love for ya to ride with me and we'd go into the sunset, get tattoos and have a picnic on the beach."

Meg hummed, feeling in love with Bart now. "I'm so glad you're Lisa's brother..."

Lisa rolled her eyes at them. 

"Oh, go daydream about Colin, Lisa." Meg looked to her.

"Yeah, Lees." Bart added, he smirked back to Meg, she really improved.

Homer was getting on the motorcycle, but instantly fell.

"That counts as a try." the man told him.

Homer groaned as he was hurt and tried to spin around, but fell once he got to the top.

"That's two." the man said.

Homer tried again, but had the same result and screamed in total pain and agony. 

"And that's three," the man said to him, then leaned forward slightly to make a deal with Homer. "Here's what I'll do, because I like seeing you hurt yourself: I'll give you one on the house."

"You're the best..." Homer weakly told him.

"Dad, when you get to the top, don't slow down, speed up!" Lisa advised.

"But that's when it's the scariest!" Homer cried.

"JUST DO IT!" Lisa screeched.

Homer gulped he went to do as told. Bart and Meg got closer together, it looked like they were about to kiss again. However, before their lips could touch, there was a cheering crowd heard. 

"I'll take that truck now." Homer told the man.

The man sputtered and gave him the keys.

"Alright, we're going to Alaska! Let's get going!" Meg cheered, running with the family.

Bart sighed as he felt like he blew his chance, but went along with the family and Meg. 

Homer drove and drove. They were leaving the state border and it was getting colder. Meg yawned as she fell asleep on the way and dreamt again. She was dreaming about Bart. Maybe someday when they're willing when they grow up, they'll get married and have a wonderful family. 

Meg finally woke up when they were on the road again and screamed. For some reason, they were driving crazily and it looked like they were about to crash. Meg covered her eyes as Bart and Lisa held her while Marge was squeezing Maggie. Were they all going to die now? 

"Well, at least my poster didn't get torn." Homer said to them, trying to reach, but his fingers squeaked against the glass.

Meg looked and gasped happily. "This is Alaska..." she whispered. "WE'RE IN ALASKA!"

"It's so beautiful..." Lisa whispered in delight.

"Great chance to rebuild our lives," Bart smiled as he leaned back. "Makes me think of the time we were in the Witness Protection Program."

"Really?" Meg looked at Bart and Lisa.

"Yeah, remember that letter I sent you that said 'Lisa Thompson' on it?" Lisa reminded her.

"Oh... Yeah, that was weird..." Meg nodded, feeling familiar now.

Homer drove his family into Alaska and they all now had winter coats. Looked like it was going to be the snowy life for Meg now. She wondered how things were going at home and in Springfield now.


	22. Saving Springfield... Or Are They?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna hate me for this, aren't you? I bet you are... Well, this is the end of the movie I guess... I kinda wanted to get it out of the way as I made new future plans for the story. Don't worry though, this is not the end, but just read & review for now. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stop reading this story, unfavorite it or what... Just don't come after me with a battle axe or anything like that.

The kids were liking their new life in Alaska. Meg even didn't think about her old hometown and considered Springfield to be her home. The kids often spent evenings after playing in the snow watching TV with Homer and Marge. 

It was pleasant for a good while until TV had a commercial for the Grand Canyon. There was a bratty girl in the commercial with a curious boy. Tom Hanks was also guest appearing and talking about a new Grand Canyon coming to town. Meg was curious of why there would be a new Grand Canyon and Tom Hanks explained where the new Grand Canyon would be that was coming this weekend.

'East of Shelbyville and south of Capitol City.' Tom Hanks said on the TV.

"That's where Springfield is!" Marge exclaimed.

'It's nowhere near where anything is or ever was,' the actor said on the television as if he heard what Marge said. 'This is Tom Hanks, saying: If you're going to pick a government to trust, why not this one?'

"Did you see that?" Bart pointed.

"Yes, they're going to destroy Springfield!" Meg shrieked. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Right, come on, Homie, get your clothes on!" Marge said as she got her coat. 

Meg was on her way, then looked back. "Mr. Simpson, come on, we can't waste any time!"

"I'm happy here!" Homer argued. "Screw Springfield!"

Marge gasped in shock. "I can't believe you'd say something so selfish!"

"Marge, those people chased us with pitchforks and torches!" Homer glared at them. "TORCHES! At 4:00 in the afternoon!"

"It was 7:00 at night." Marge said to him.

"It was during Access Hollywood!"

"Which is on at 4:00 and 7:00..."

"Dad, how can you turn your back on everyone who loved us?" Lisa asked.

"Except for Mr. Flanders." Meg put in.

"Yeah, he helped us when we were in trouble." Bart nodded with her.

"Who cares what he did?" Homer was being more childish than Meg would like. "He's neither of your fathers."

"I wish he was," Meg sneered at him. "Mr. Simpson, when I came here for the summer, I thought I'd be staying with a loving family for a change, but you're just worse than my own father! I thought you knew better than this!"

"Megan, leave this to me," Marge walked over, she gave her husband a gentle smile as she held her hand out, remembering what Homer said to her to get her on his side. "Homer, in every marriage, you get one chance to say: 'I need you to do this with me'." 

Homer looked at her gesture and looked angry and annoyed again. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Homer Simpson!" Marge called out.

"We're saving Springfield!" Lisa added.

"Listen to me, all of you," Homer looked sharply to his family and guest. "We are staying. We have a great life in Alaska and we're never going back to America again. I have spoken!" he then walked off, grabbing his coat and boots and stormed off in the snow.

"Mrs. Simpson...?" Meg was concerned for her.

"Don't worry about me, Megan..." Marge sighed softly. "I just don't know what to do now... But... We better go home..."

"Yeah, we might as well..." Meg nodded sadly. "But where do we go before we get back to the dome."

"We could try Seattle," Lisa shrugged. "It'll be close enough."

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Meg said as she held Maggie.

"You kids get in the truck, there's something I need to do first." Marge told them.

The kids nodded and went to the truck as told. Meg got the keys set so they could turn the heat on and not freeze to death with however long Marge would take with her quick errand. 

"That father of yours, Lisa..." Meg sighed as she rubbed her hands together.

"I know... I'm so sorry, Meg..." Lisa said softly.

Marge finally came to them and got to drive them to the train station. "Come on, let's go."

"Hello train station... " Meg sighed.

Bart sniffled, he hugged her. "It's going to be okay, Meg... It's going to be okay..."

Meg sniffled, hugging him back, really tightly. 

The Simpson family excluding Homer were at the train station and they boarded their new train. However, Meg's vacation was going to end quicker than anticipated. 

"So, Mom, what's our plan?" Bart asked from on top of the luggage contents.

"Bart, get down from there!" Meg scolded him.

"What are you doing up there?" Marge scolded.

"Looking through people's luggage," Bart shrugged, he then leaned back up, then came down with a black bra on top of his head and he made a squeaky high voice. "I'm the mascot of an evil corporation!"

"Get down from there!" Marge took him down with Meg's help. "We have to keep a low profile until we get to Seattle to tell the world of the plot to destroy Springfield."

"I don't know if you guys should be talking so loud..." Lisa whispered sharply.

"Oh, Lisa, it's not like the government is listening to everybody's conversation." Marge shook her head to her older daughter.

"I have a bad feeling again..." Meg rubbed her rumbling gut.

About an hour later, the train finally came to Springfield. 

"This is it, kids, Seattle!" Marge beamed, then gasped as she ducked down with the others once they saw an awfully familiar face. "Russ Cargill, do you think he saw us?"

People with guns charged in and crashed against the glass, pointing guns to the whole family.

"Yes, I did..." Cargill grinned darkly, then noticed Meg. "And you... You're not an official Springfield citizen... Where are you from?"

Meg gulped, twiddling her fingers. "Quahog, Rhode Island..."

"I thought so..." Cargill nodded, then turned to a man beside him. "Take this girl home..."

"You can't get me!" Meg stood up, about to run, but a dart was hit in her neck and she looked very sluggish and black out.

"MEG!" Bart cried out.

"Bart... Simpson..." Meg mumbled, looking to the boy before all she saw was darkness. "I... Love... You..." 

Bart sniffled. "I love you too..." 

"She is never to return to Springfield after this." Cargill said once Meg was blacked out. 

Meg was knocked out and she wouldn't wake up for a long, long time. 

Meg woke up and she saw she was in her bedroom back home. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the bedroom window and saw everything she saw on good old Spooner Street. This was very wrong. Was her adventure cut short? She came downstairs and saw her parents.

"Well, Meg, I hope you had a good time with the Simpson family, because apparently you're not allowed to see them again." Peter said.

"Your father's right, we're never moving, we all have to stay in Quahog because of you... We'll never move..." Lois sounded very unhappy as she walked off.

Meg sighed. "Well... Hopefully things can't get worse..." she looked through her mail, but she smiled once she got a letter from Lisa that they were able to save Springfield and they were all going to miss her very much. She sighed though about never seeing her friends again and wondered what the future would bring.


	23. Seven Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter, guys... I hope this makes up for it, I told you the story wouldn't end after the movie, for you see, I got a surprise for you... I'm gonna be doing some Family Guy episodes now! Yaaaay! Also, there are two new students in Meg's class that I think you might enjoy. Glad to see some people still continued to read this even after what I did to poor Meg... Read & Review!

Seven Years Later...

Meg felt her world had been turned upside down, almost nothing could cheer her up. She was depressed. Mostly because, it seemed like the whole universe hated her. She was forced to babysit her new baby evil brother the family named Stewie, Chris got away with almost everything, mostly with being a nusiance towards her and no one would do anything about it to stop him. 

Lois only occasionally tried to be a good mother to her daughter, but sometimes gave up instantly and Peter was no help at all. Meg was just abused by everyone around her. It made her think back though. Back to when she was in Springfield. Sure, everyone was almost as bad as in Quahog, but not that much. Homer was a much better husband to Marge than her father was to her mother. Not to mention her 17th birthday was coming up and she was telling her parents what she wanted, but no one seemed to remember except their talking dog, Brian. 

It was the morning of her birthday and she woke up the same and go to school the same, going to James Woods High School. At least Meg had her friends that were there most of the time, but for some reason, not when she would need them the most. They came to her sleepover once, but they were scared away the next morning. 

Meg walked into class and sat in her seat next to her friend named Ruth. Both girls looked ahead as the teacher wrote his name on the board for some reason. It was odd since they all knew his name by now, but then there came the principal. He whispered to the teacher and went back out the door.

"Class, we have two new students joining us," the teacher looked to the children he taught. "Everyone, please meet... Bartholomew Jojo Simpson and Lisa Marie Simpson."

'Bart? Lisa?' Meg thought to herself, knowing those names.

A boy the right age for this class came in with a girl who looked two years younger. The boy seemed to have slicked back blonde hair and wearing a black leather jacket with a red undershirt, blue jeans, and black boots while the girl had her hair down with hints of spikes with an orange dress shirt with a pearl necklace, white Capri pants, and white sandals. It had to had been them. But Meg thought she would never see them again. They lived in Springfield, why would they move now?

"Now, do you two have anything to share with the class?" the teacher asked them.

"Yeah, the name's Bart." the boy glared at the teacher for calling him by his birth name.

"Which if you alter in some way is 'brat'." the girl retorted to her older brother.

The boy glared and growled at his sister.

"Like, I have a question." Connie D'Amico raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss D'Amico?" the teacher asked the popular girl in school.

"How old are you?" Connie looked to the Simpson girl.

"I'm actually 15," Lisa told her with a smile. "You see, I'm advanced for my age, so I skipped a couple of grades." 

"Geek." Connie remarked with a sly smile, making everyone in the class laugh, except for Bart and Meg.

"Hey!" Bart snapped at her. "No one picks on my sister, but me!"

Connie blinked, but smirked to him. "Feisty... I like that..."

"Alright, Bart, Lisa, take your seats." the teacher told them.

Bart and Lisa did as told. Bart unknowingly sat next to Meg. 

"Bart, is that you?" Meg looked at him.

"That's my name, don't wear it--" Bart looked back with a smirk, but then his eyes widened. "Meg? Is that you? You still live in Rhode Island?"

"You left Springfield?" Meg sounded more surprised than he did.

"We kinda had to," Bart chuckled sheepishly. "After Maggie went to Kindergarten, Dad was about to finally leave the nuclear plant for good, but, well, uhh..."

Cutaway Gag

There was a knock at the door and withering old Mr. Burns had a camera out the door to check who was there.

"Who is that blob, Smithers?" Burns asked.

"That's Homer Simpson, sir," Smithers replied as usual. "He's been working for you since his children had been born and usually eats donuts all day at his post..."

"Simpson, eh?" Burns snorted. "Probably wants something stupid... Send him in."

Homer walked in, looking a little weary, but not as much as Mr. Burns, due to how old the former was. "Hello, Mr. Burns?"

"Ah, yes, come in." Burns smirked to him. "What can I do for you this time, Simpson?"

"Actually, you see, my daughter Maggie's in Kindergarten now... I was wondering if it would be okay if I could..." Homer started casually, then yelled in his face. "QUIT YOUR TERRIBLE JOB!"

Smithers gasped at the yelling force.

"You can't quit, you'll be a jobless deadbeat!" Burns retorted.

"There's the kicker, I'm retiring from your job and finally going to the bowling alley like I always wanted, I'm done screwing up around here!" Homer folded his arms, then leaned agaisnt a button. "Well, see you later, Mr. Burns!" he took a pink slip for himself, then walked off. "We're outta here!"

The Simpson family car was outside the Nuclear Plant as Homer got in, there appeared to be a bunch of things packed up followed by a moving van. As Homer got in, they drove off and leaving Springfield forever. 

"Well, that escalated quickly," Burns smirked. "Smithers, fetch me a new personal monkey."

"Yes, sir..." Smithers nodded, he opened the door, but an alarm was going off as the workers were running down in a panic and a slimy green tidal wave was coming in, making him scream.

Homer drove his family out of Springfield for a better life. There was suddenly a nuclear explosion behind them just as they came up to the exit.

"What was that?" Marge looked in a panic.

"Probably just some kids throwing a ball in a volcano." Homer shrugged it off.

End of Cutaway Gag

 

"What just happened?" Bart blinked. "Looks like a random clip just played something that went nowhere."

"Oh, that's normal here," Meg assured him. "Especially if it involves a stereotype or celebrity joke." 

Later, it was lunch time, so Bart, Lisa, and Meg decided to have a table together. It was so great to hang out with them after so long and they talked about what's been happening with their families lately. Bart and Lisa didn't like the sound of what had been happening lately with Meg's family, especially how Baby Stewie was determined to take over the world.

"Really?" Bart asked as he ate some of his sloppy joe sandwich. "Maggie shot someone once."

"Really?" Meg asked in disbelief.

"Oh, most definitely," Lisa nodded. "She shot Mr. Burns."

"I thought Smithers would do that."

"That would make more sense..." the yellow girl murmured under her breath.

"Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday, Meg." Bart said then.

Meg's eyes widened as she put ranch on her salad. "Bart, you remembered?"

"Of course I did, ever since Lees told me, I've 'mesmerized' it," Bart smirked. "You're one of our best friends."

"Bart's been thinking about you a lot since you left Springfield seven years ago." Lisa giggled.

"Hey!" Bart snapped.

"How sweet, Bart." Meg smirked, making the boy groan. "Hey, you guys wanna come to my birthday party?"

"I'm always down for a party." Bart laughed.

"It's not a sleepover, is it?" Lisa asked in caution.

"No, no, it's not, just spend the day with me, then go home in time for curfew, Mom and Dad promised a surprise," Meg assured. "Also, my Grandpa Francis is visiting."

"Oh, boy, does he tell you stories?" Bart looked annoyed.

"Nah, he's just grouchy and usually drags us to church when he's visiting two hours before school starts." Meg grunted.

"Yikes, not even Mom and Dad get us up that early." Lisa shivered.

Meg smiled to them. "Guys, tell me how Maggie is?"

Bart and Lisa smiled.

"She is a good girl like me..." Lisa started.

"But sometimes, she can be a rebel like me." Bart finished.

"You should come see her yourself sometime. We live on Spooner Street."

"That's where I live!" Meg exclaimed to them then. 

"Really? Wonder why we didn't see you..." Bart smiled then.

"Well, I don't really get out much," Meg admitted. "I do have my friends like Ruth, and Beth, Esther, and Patty... But... They're not there for me that often."

"What kind of friends are those?" Lisa folded her arms. "Who needs them?"

"Well, I do, I guess, they're my friends."

"No, Meg, we're your friends," Lisa smiled, patting Meg's hand gently. "Right, Bart?"

"Right." Bart smiled.

Meg smiled to them fondly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad birthday after all.


	24. Stupid Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here but this is the first part of Peter's Two Dads and probably the only part I'll do for the episode. I thought it'd be nice if the Simpsons moved into Quahog in time for Meg's birthday. So.... Umm... Read & Review and I'll give you a slice of birthday cake I guess.

After school that day, Meg, Bart, and Lisa took the bus. Bart and Lisa pointed out their house to show that they now lived in Cleveland Brown's house after he moved back to Virginia. 

"This is great though, we'll be neighbors!" Meg beamed at the Simpson siblings. "At least you guys remembered my birthday."

"Of course we did," Lisa smiled. "What kind of idiots would we be if we forgot your birthday?"

"My family." Meg deadpanned, folding her arms.

"Aw, forget 'em," Bart scoffed. "Say, can we come over?"

"Is it already okay with your parents?"

"Yeah, when we realized today was your birthday and we were going to James Woods High, we thought we'd come by," Lisa smiled. "Plus we heard your parents got a party for you!"

Meg noticed parked cars in her family's driveway. "Yeah!"

"Let's put our books and bags away and we'll be right over." Lisa said with a smile.

"Okay, see you guys there!" Meg chuckled, happily running off to her house.

Bart and Lisa smiled together, Lisa had a sneaky smile though.

"What?" Bart looked to his sister.

"Oh, nuthin'..." Lisa smirked. "You still like Meg, don't you?"

"What!? No, I moved on after she left Springfield against her will!" Bart folded his arms, but he seemed to be blushing. "For all I know, the boyfriend she has now is lucky and I could care less about-- Yeah, I still like her..." he gave up, mumbling.

"I knew it," Lisa grinned. "Who knew she'd still live here after all these years?"

"I know and she has a baby brother now," Bart sounded astounded by that fact. "Before you were born, we had to move into the house we had today until Maggie started going to school."

Homer walked by with a smile. "Megan lives here?"

"Yeah, she does," Lisa nodded. "She's having a birthday party right now. I'm surprised her parents even remembered that it was today."

"Probably needed zillions of reminders... I'm also ready to meet these parents," Bart sounded aggressive as he rose his fist. "I've wanted to give them a piece of my mind since Meg told us about 'em!"

"Now, Bart, I won't let you beat up Meg's parents." Homer said to him.

"Sorry, Dad..."

"Allow me!" Homer grinned. "We'll do it as father and son!"

"Yeah!" Bart jeered.

Lisa groaned, rolling her eyes. 

After getting ready, the Simpson family came to the door. 

"Now, Maggie, I want you to be on your best behavior," Marge told her youngest now six-year-old daughter as she held her hand. "We don't know this Griffin family very well, but let's hope we can all get along."

"They have to be better than Flanders..." Homer mumbled.

"All right, come in ever--" the red-headed woman opened the door, then noticed the yellow-skinned family. "Uhh... Who are you all?"

"We're the Simpsons," Lisa explained as she held a gift wrapped package. "You must be Mrs. Griffin... You are a very beautiful woman."

"Oh, thank you..." Lois chuckled a little. "Um... Have we all met?"

"Lisa was Megan's pen pal when they were in elementary school," Marge reminded her. "You let her visit us during the summer when she was 10-years-old..."

"Oh, right..." Lois nodded, looking a little disgusted now. "You let my baby get into trouble..."

"Hey, lady, it wasn't our faults!" Bart snapped at her. "Besides, I think it was a thrilling adventure for her..."

"Oh, don't you talk back to me, young man!" Lois scolded.

"Can we come in now?" Homer was drooling. "I can smell the cake from here!"

"HOMER!" Marge got on him, then smiled. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Griffin, my husband has a bit of a big appetite..."

"That's okay... Come in..." Lois sounded uncaring, but let them in.

Maggie looked around and rushed to a pin the tail on the donkey game. She giggled as she saw the balloons and rubbed them. She seemed like a hyperactive child. 

"Maggie, please don't run in Mr. and Mrs. Griffin's house!" Marge told her baby girl.

"Ah, Marge, let her run... Maybe we'll actually get her to talk this time." Homer assured.

Even though Maggie was older now, she still didn't talk. She had been mute and it made Homer and Marge worry that she may never talk after trying so hard to get her to talk as a baby. Meg introduced Bart and Lisa to the friends she did have known as Beth, Patty, Esther, and Ruth. 

"Hey, guys..." Meg came to Bart and Lisa.

"Why so glum, Meg?" Lisa asked as she handed a present to the girl.

"Why so glum?" Meg repeated her question. "Just look at this place! It looks like a birthday party for a five-year-old!"

"Meg, no offense, but you could at least be grateful that your parents went to all this trouble." Bart said.

"I hate to admit it, but Bart's right," Lisa shrugged. "I know this isn't the party you wanted, but at least try to have a good time. We're all here and, MAGGIE, DON'T DO THAT!"

Maggie was squeezing a balloon, but it popped. Instead of crying, the girl only clapped with a smile. 

Meg sighed in relief, but smiled, then bent down to the girl's height. "Hey, Maggie..."

The girl looked up to the teenage girl. 

"It's me, Maggie, Megan," the teen told her with a smile. "Do you remember me?"

Maggie looked emotionless a moment, but she then smiled fondly to the girl and hugged her.

"What was her first word?" Meg asked.

"She's never talked," Lisa explained. "We're afraid she might be mute."

"Kinda sucks." Bart frowned in agreement.

"Oh, well..." Meg sighed as she hugged the Kindergartner. "It's still good to have you guys at the party even if this party kinda sucks... I mean, balloons and pin the tail on the donkey? What, do my parents think I'm five?"

Lois came over, having heard that. "Meg, your father worked very hard to put this party together and he says he's got a big surprise for you."

"I bet ya he messes up." Bart whispered to his sister.

"Bet he embarrasses poor Meg to death." Lisa whispered back.

Peter walked over in a hobo-like clown costume.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Homer glanced at the fellow father man.

"Hey, kids," Peter greeted as he carried a beer bottle. "I'm Peepants, the inebriated hobo clown. I'm an adorable tramp who wears found clothing and eats out of your garbage cans."

"Are you more childish and stupid than my husband?" Marge glanced at him, feeling insulted to be in his presence.

"Aww..." Homer smiled to Marge, he looked better in comparison to a man like Peter Griffin.

"A clown!?" Meg growled. "Dad, I'm 17!"

"You just now realized your dad's a clown?" Bart chuckled, trying to cheer her up.

Meg wasn't in the mood though, she still looked quite pissed off. 

"Meg, guess what Peepants got you for your birthday," Peter smiled to his only daughter. "A scarf!"

"I don't want a scarf, Dad." Meg retorted.

"Well then, how about a dozen scarves!?" Peter said then, taking out scarves like in a magic act while humming circus music from his mouth, but they were covered in body fluids.

"Eww!" Bart and Lisa cringed.

Maggie stuck her tongue out in disgust. Bart decided to take the scarves away from Meg, throwing them away and washed his hands vigorously.

"That was just sick..." Lisa wrinkled her nose, totally grossed out by Peter's trick. 

"I have an idea, Lois, why doesn't Meg just open her presents, we can have some cake, and end this party, huh?" Marge offered.

"You just got an answer for everything, don't ya?" Lois seemed annoyed with the blue-haired woman.

"At least I remember my kids' birthdays!" Marge retorted, aggressively.

Bart dried his hands, then noticed a football-headed baby with red overalls with yellow sleeves was opening presents. That must have been Meg's baby brother.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Bart snapped at the baby.

Stewie opened a present and saw a copy of the Babysitter Twins movie. 

"Hey, drop Meg's present from me!" Lisa hissed at the infant.

"Stewie, what are you doing?" Lois put her hands on her hips, glaring down at her youngest child. "You can't open Meg's gifts!"

"Aw, Meg, I'm sorry..." Lisa told her pen pal.

"That's okay," Meg sighed, but then smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me..."

"Like I said, we're your friends." Bart put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're her friends too." Beth walked over.

"Oh, yeah?" Lisa glared at them. "What about the time you all came for a slumber party and left before morning, huh?"

"Hey, it's not Meg's fault she has a disgraceful family..." Patty shrugged.

"Why, you little!?" Bart was about to strangle her, based on what Homer did previous times before, but Meg and Lisa held him back. "Lemme at her, lemme at her!"

"That's my boy!" Homer jeered. "Aim for the throat!"

Marge hummed and picked Maggie up in her arms. "Things can't get worse, can they?"

"I'm sure they can, Mrs. Simpson, this family..." Meg sighed.

"Oh, dear..." Marge hugged her with one arm. "Look on the bright side, we're neighbors now and if you would like, you're a guest in our house anytime you'd like."

"Yeah, Megan," Homer smiled. "You're the only one who keeps the boy in line."

Meg chuckled. "Thanks."

"Let's get out of here before this party gets worse," Lisa looked for a birthday cake, but there wasn't any. "No cake!?"

Marge hummed. "I could make one real quick..."

"Hey, where are you going!?" Lois snapped at the family taking her daughter away.

"Thanks for the party, Red, but we're gonna hit the road." Bart said, before leaving with them.

Lois looked gobsmacked as they left with Meg. She looked a little angry with the Simpsons. What could she do though?


	25. Best Birthday Ever

Marge hummed as she went to the kitchen to make a nice birthday cake for Meg. Bart, Lisa, and Meg were sitting on the couch together while Maggie was drawing with her crayons and paper on the floor, rocking her tiny legs back and forth.

"Is Maggie liking school?" Meg asked.

"Sometimes," Bart waved his hand a little. "At one point she does, but on the other, she wants to prank around like me..."

"Well, she does have us for older siblings," Lisa shrugged. "Plus, with all the crazy stuff that would happen in Springfield. Does your baby brother ever hurt you?"

"Sometimes," Meg sighed. "I don't know about him sometimes..."

"He probably lacks discipline," Homer shrugged with a Duff beer he brought from home. "After you left Springfield, we realized that it was because of how my father raised me and was a never-ending cycle... If we never made up, Bart would probably be strangling his son if he should ever have one."

"Whatever happened to Sideshow Bob?" Meg asked.

"He lives in Italy now," Lisa explained. "We got there by accident and found out Bob was the Mayor... However, he has a wife and a son named Gino. That's about all we know though, but I swear, before we moved here, in my drama class, I could've sworn Bob was one of the stage actors listed..."

"Didn't you say his mother was Dame Judith Underdunk?" Bart asked his sister.

"Indeed," Lisa smiled. "She's really good..."

"Oh, yeah, doesn't she do Shakespearean plays in England?" Meg sounded familiar.

"That's her." Lisa nodded to that.

"Who knew my arch enemy came from such a talented family?" Bart sounded amazed.

"How else do you think he's such a Gilbert and Sullivan nut?" Lisa chuckled, making Bart glare at her for that, how dare she be smarter than him?

"What kind of cake would you like, Megan!?" Marge called from the kitchen. "Chocolate or vanilla!?"

"Chocolate!" Meg and Bart called at the same time, making them look to each other and then blush slightly.

Homer chuckled. "I wouldn't have birthday cake any other way."

Maggie licked her lips, she then stood up, walking toward Meg and handed a crayon drawing.

"Oh, what's this?" Meg took the paper and saw a crayon drawing of her with little Meg, holding hands with flowers. "Aww.... Maggie, is this for me?"

Maggie nodded to her with a smile.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Meg hugged Maggie. "I wish I could've had a little sister..."

"It really is a great feeling to have a little sister, it's like having someone to guide in their life and be the best friend they could ever have." Lisa smiled, feeling so responsible to have Maggie around the family.

"I tried to get a little brother once, but he ended up being adopted in the end with a bunch of sisters." Bart remembered.

"Ah, yeah, Charlie," Lisa nodded. "It was nice though for you... Plus you got to learn how to be a parent if you think about it..."

Bart chuckled. "Yeah, I guess..."

Less than half an hour later, Marge had the cake ready. Meg stood in the middle as the family sang Happy Birthday to her cheerfully. When they finished, Meg silently made her wish and blew out the candles. She hoped for sure it would come true. Bart had an idea of what she probably wished for and he would do whatever he could to help make it come true. This turned out to be Meg's best birthday ever.


	26. Neil Goldman and Tom Tucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first part of an early Family Guy episode called Kiss Seen Round the World with some changes to make it Simpsons Guy friendly. Not too much for change, but I hope you like it. I know it's short, but it'll get longer once I get deeper into the episode, I promise you that. Remember to Read & Review, also thanks a plenty for the reviews before, I really appreciate it. Don't all of you worry, Meg will get a happy ending and the Griffin family will get what they deserve.

It was a typical morning in James Woods High School. Meg walked with Bart and Lisa to class and they all sat in their assigned seats. Bart and Lisa couldn't help but scowl to Ruth, Patty, Esther, and Beth. They were glad Meg was able to make friends while she was back home here in Quahog, but they just didn't really like the girls too much because of how shallow they actually were at times. It was a normal class and the teacher mentioned that there would be a guest from the AV club. 

Meg groaned, that only meant one thing. "Neil Goldman..." she muttered. 

"Who's Neil Goldman?" Bart asked her quietly.

"This total geek who has a crush on me..." Meg muttered in annoyance. "He's so annoying!"

"At least somebody likes you around here." Lisa shrugged. 

"You don't get it, Lisa, he's just the worst..." Meg said back to her.

Neil came into the room with a television and remote in hand, he had curly red hair, acne, glasses, and braces, looking like a stereotypical nerd. Bart and Lisa were already annoyed by him as well. Lisa had to admit though, this reminded her of her relationship with Milhouse, she then had to wonder if Neil was maybe a friend of Chris's. 

"What I'm about to show you is a fight scene from Star Trek, season one, episode 18..." Neil said before turning on the TV to show the popular science-fiction show and show William Shatner switching from Fred Lubins.

"He is the biggest dork on the planet!" Meg said, looking to Lisa.

"I see..." Lisa nodded in agreement, this guy was a bigger dork than Milhouse and that was really saying something.

"And so, because of his rough-and-tumble style of command, Captain Kirk is clearly superior to Jean-Luc Picard," Neil concluded as he walked up to the class, but leaned on a specific desk. "Any questions.... Meg?"

"No, leave me alone!" Meg was disgusted.

"Get outta her face before I make ya, buddy!" Bart snarled.

"Thank you, Neil, for that incredibly irrelevant presentation," the teacher shooed him away. "We all know that Captain Picard is the superior officer."

Beth was given a note, then whispered to Lisa. "Pass this to Meg."

Lisa was a little unsure about doing that, but did as told. Meg took the note and opened it up, looking to Neil and was embarrassed and irritated by him. She crumbled up the note at her desk.

Connie D'Amico came to the door. "Hey, everybody! Mr. Lazenby's getting arrested!"

Everyone rushed out of the classroom as a couple of officers came for said teacher. 

"What's he getting arrested for?" Lisa asked.

"His teachings about ejaculation and time travel with the evolution theory." Connie explained, she still sounded icy even when she was excited about this type of news.

"Wow..." Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"Not even Homer would be that stupid." Bart muttered under his breath, but it earned a laugh from Meg, he smiled at that, he loved to hear her laugh, it was music to his ears.

"Hello, Tom Tucker live at James Woods High School, with this sensational breaking story," the beloved news anchor of Quahog was standing by the lockers, trying to block out various students trying to be seen on TV in their school. "A teacher caught molesting children with crackpot theories. Full story 11:00."

"Oh, my God!" Meg sounded like a hyper fan girl. "That's Tom Tucker from the news!"

"He's no Kent Brockman." Bart had to admit.

"Hey, kids," Tucker waved as he came by the three high school students. "Remember, Mr. T says: 'I pity the fool who does drugs'!"

Meg felt like she was in love as she watched Tucker leave their school, walking slowly.

"What an amateur, right, Meg?" Bart scoffed, then smiled.

Meg didn't answer, she was lost in her daydreams.

"Meg?" Bart looked to her, waving his hand in front of her face. "MEG!"

"Oh, I think she's in love, Bart..." Lisa told her brother.

"But she seems me all the time..." Bart had a secret that he was hoping that moving to Rhode Island and finding out Meg still lived there would be a chance for him to have his first real girlfriend and that it would be Meg. 

"Not with you," Lisa rolled her eyes. "Tom Tucker apparently..."

Meg blinked, feeling deeply in love. "Um, whatcha guys doin' after school today?"

"We were gonna--"

"Watch the news?" Meg smiled. "Me too!"

"Uhh... Actually, Meg..." Lisa blinked to her. "We were gonna probably come over to your house... Or you could come to ours if you wanted... We live in Cleveland Brown's old house. So, you'll know where we are."

"We were also thinking of getting a new pet for our new house..." Bart said to her. 

"That's cool, see you guys at my place to watch the news!" Meg sounded obsessed with the news for her age now for some reason.

"Uhh... Yeah..." Bart sounded anxious about that. "We'll see ya later..."

"Okay..." Meg giggled, she was eager to go home and watch TV now ever since Tom Tucker shared eye contact with her without throwing up.


	27. Kiss Seen Around the World

Later that night, Meg was indeed watching the news. She even watched in the morning before school and she couldn't wait to tell Bart and Lisa about the news internship she heard about and hoped maybe one or both of them would come with her. 

"So, what do you guys think?" Meg asked once she finished talking with them about the internship.

Bart looked like he spent all day in school with no chance of getting out, he let out a yawn. "Honestly, Meg, that sounds boring... Ya can count me out..."

"Aw, okay, how 'bout you, Lisa?" Meg looked to the younger sister.

"Well, I think it would be an interesting opportunity for my young self to get out there and try something new like journalism," Lisa smiled. "I'll go with you, Meg."

Meg smiled at her. "Thanks, Lisa."

"When is it?"

"After school, I'll take you to the news station, I found the directions."

"Alright, this is so thrilling!" Lisa squealed in delight.

Meg squealed with her.

Bart rolled his eyes at the squealing. "Girls..."

After school, Meg and Lisa went to the Quahog News Station. They saw a sign for the intern interviews and went to the girls' section ad the boys were separated from them. The girls must be interviewed by Diane Simmons while the boys would get Tom Tucker. 

"Aw, man, look at those girls," Meg frowned once she saw four girls across from them who looked very beautiful and confident enough for the position. "We're not gonna make it in."

"Don't say that, Meg," Lisa coaxed. "We could have a chance."

Meg sighed, she sat in the extra seats with Lisa that were across from the perky looking girls. Once they sat down, the newswoman Diane Simmons came out and looked at the ones who came for the job. 

Diane looked at the girls, then looked to Meg and Lisa, but focused mostly on Meg and smiled to her. "Congratulations, you got the job!"

"Wow, Meg, what luck!" Lisa smiled at her friend.

"I-I didn't even do anything, really?" Meg smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," Diane smiled to her. "You'll be our new female intern."

"Oh, my God!" Meg stood up in delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is beyond anything I've ever dreamed of!"

"You and your partner will start first thing tomorrow after school."

"Sorry, Lisa, looks like we can't make those friendship bracelets." Meg said apologetically to Lisa.

"That's okay, we got plenty of time for that," Lisa smiled, hugging Meg in congratulation, then walked off. "Well, see ya later! Have fun!"

"Thanks, Lisa!" Meg waved to her, then looked back to Diane. "So, who's my partner?"

"Hey there, hot stuff." a slimy familiar voice greeted.

Meg turned in dismay to see her crush with the weasel known as Neil Goldman. Meg recoiled in horror. This was a great honor, but why did her partner have to be him? 

Meg went to the Simpson house to tell them the news, knowing her own family wouldn't care to know or even bother to question it. 

"Well, that's great you got your internship, dear." Marge said as she handed a plate of cookies to her, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Simpson," Meg said as she accepted a cookie, biting into it instantly. "But why did my partner have to be Neil Goldman?"

"Man, I should've tried out..." Bart grumbled under his breath, he probably would've ended up as Meg's partner if he bothered to go down there.

"Meg, maybe you could try making friends with Neil," Lisa shrugged. "Besides us, he's the only one in school who actually pays attention to you."

"I know, but he's an embarrassment," Meg said in response. "Oh, what do you think, Maggie?"

Maggie gulped down her cookie, then burped in response, reminiscent of her father.

Bart chuckled. "Good one!"

"Maggie, say excuse me when--" Marge was about to scold, but then remembered her youngest child was a mute. "Never mind..." she then decided to sit with Meg on the couch. "I know this Neil boy is an embarrassment to you... He reminds me of Bart's friend Milhouse with his crush on Lisa... In fact, a lot of things in Quahog make me think of Springfield... Though I think my Homie is a better husband to me than your father is to your mother."

"I think so too, honestly," Meg agreed. "I always wanted to have you and Mr. Simpson as parents more than my own."

"Anyway, back on track, just try to be happy with this internship," Marge attempted to actually soothe and comfort Meg while Lois would probably just give up after a short while. "Who knows? You might get the biggest surprise of your life."

Meg sighed. "I suppose so..."

"We'll be watchin' out for ya though." Bart promised.

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Lisa added.

Meg smiled to them. She could never be mad at them. 

"Tell me all about it when you get the chance." Lisa said, putting her hand on Meg's shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on outside?" Bart looked out the window.

"Huh?" Meg joined him and saw her family with Stewie on a tricycle. "Oh, Mom got Stewie a new trike... I guess they wanna film him."

"Oh, a first ride," Marge smiled in memory. "It's always thrilling to see your children doing their first steps into life... First steps, first ride, first wor--" she looked down to Maggie and stopped right there. Marge didn't want to make her daughter feel bad for not being able to speak a word, so whenever it came up, she tried to change the subject as best as she could.

Bart and Lisa were told about Meg's job and how it was going. They rarely heard about anything that had happened with Neil. They thought maybe Meg was getting over his deranged obsession with her or that something else was preoccupying her mind. One internship day was different though. 

"You kids wanna see if Meg's on the news this time?" Homer asked as he sat on the couch with Marge next to him and Maggie was in between them with a coloring book while Bart and Lisa were on the floor like in the good old days of family TV night. 

Bart yawned in boredom of having made himself watch the news in hoping Meg would show up, but he wasted an hour of his life with boring stories and a few exciting bits. "Why not?"

"Dad, she's only an intern," Lisa said to her father. "I don't think she'll make a major news story."

Homer clicked the news on anyway. Marge looked instantly worried as she saw Quahog Town Hall on TV and that a man was with another man and one of them had a gun to the others' head. The news chopper was aiming down.

"Oh, my God!" Bart sprang into action. "Meg's on that chopper!"

Lisa took a look and saw a pink blob, but she was able to make it out. "It is!"

The assassin was shooting at the helicopter.

Homer let out a scream. "That murderer's gonna kill Meg!" he gasped, then looked determined. "Not on my watch! We have to get down there!"

"It could be too late by the time we get there, Dad!" Lisa cried out. 

The chopper was going down, but slowly onto Town Hall. Luckily, it didn't crash. Bart was in suspense for Meg, she could die and he wasn't there to do anything about it. The murderer was walking slowly with his gun to kill the teens. 

Bart could sense Meg's worries and wished he could do something about it. After all, he got Sideshow Bob sent to jail on numerous times and doing something very dangerous for a boy his age at the time. The Simpsons family knew they might be too late, but they rushed down while the Griffin family didn't seem to care that their firstborn's life was in danger. 

"DON'T YOU SHOOT MEG GRIFFIN!" Bart yelled up.

"Bart, no!" Marge didn't want the shooter to get disorientated and maybe accidentally hit the girl they all knew and loved like an actual member of their family.

"We can't just stand here, Mom!" Bart said, he then rushed into the building.

"Bart, stop!" Lisa cried for him.

Even Maggie wanted in the action. She tried to get loose from Marge's hand holding and when she did, she followed her big brother inside. 

Bart got into the doors, then looked down and picked Maggie up with a smile. "This might be dangerous, Mags... You really like Meg that much?"

Maggie smiled and nodded.

Bart hugged her close, then put her on his shoulders like a piggyback ride. "Hold on tight and if you get hurt, I'll make that jerk sorry he ever became a murderer." 

Maggie nodded, then looked determined to help save Meg's life. Bart grinned, then ran with her and took the elevator up to the roof. The murderer was still going for Meg and Neil in the chopper, ready to shoot their brains out. 

"Hey, scumbag!" Bart snarled at the man. 

"What?" the man looked back angrily. 

"Get your bullets away from my girl!" Bart snapped, putting Maggie down on the roof. 

Maggie growled and looked like she was ready to fight.

The man laughed obnoxiously. "What're you punks gonna do?"

Maggie ran up to the man, she then punched her fist into his groin, making him call out and drop his gun. Bart kicked the gun out of sight and started to fight the man professional enough with all his might. It was true what they say: Love makes people do all sorts of stupid and crazy things. Maggie went to the chopper to check on Meg and Neil and gasped at what she had saw. 

Bart and the murderer kept punching and kicking each other. Marge and Homer screamed when Bart fell off the roof and into the bushes, but neither of them were hurt bad enough. Maggie grabbed onto the drainpipe and slid down to safety, she then picked up the gun and armed it at the man, looking angry with him. That was also when the cops decided to show up and take the murderer away to his new home behind bars. 

"Wow, you saved those kids' lives, kid!" a man congratulated Bart for his bravery once the bad guy was being taken away. 

"All in a day's work." Bart smiled, then picked up Maggie.

Maggie put the gun down safely and hugged her big brother.

"Bart, that was the bravest thing you ever did," Marge put her arm around him. "How about a special dinner for tonight?"

"Sounds great, Mom," Bart smiled back. "By the way, can Meg come over? She must be in bad shock..."

"Well... Okay... As long as she isn't shook up too bad about what happened," Marge agreed. "We don't want her scarred for life." 

"Yeah, that's her crummy family's job!" Homer nearly praised.

Marge rolled her eyes slightly at her husband, but smiled back to him. 

That night, Bart requested some chicken, also quorn chicken for Lisa, and rice, knowing that Meg liked it. Meg did agree to come over and she felt glad that there was a family not her own who cared about her. She mentioned when she came home, Peter just groaned that the bad guy was taken away before he had the chance to kill Meg. 

They had the news on in the background, but something from it did indeed catch Meg's attention. Neil was being the junior news anchor and he had something to share about the near-death experience he shared with Meg and had exclusive footage about it. Meg looked horrified for some reason.

"Meg, don't worry about that guy," Lisa patted Meg on the hand. "He's locked up now."

"I-It's not him I'm worried about..." Meg said, nearly shaking like a cold leaf.

Everyone then saw on the news that Meg and Neil were locked in an embrace and shared their first kiss together. Bart looked shocked and heartbroken. Meg screamed when she saw it and wanted it to be turned off.

"Meg..." Bart looked to her, very broken. "How could you...?"

"It was the thrill of the moment, honest!" Meg cried out. "We were both gonna die and I never got to have my first kiss, it didn't mean anything!"

"I-It didn't...?" Bart asked.

"Of course not, I don't love Neil and I never will!" Meg defended. "I only kissed him so I could have my first kiss! Man, I just wanna go up in my room and eat an entire bowl of peanuts!"

"But Meg, you're allergic to peanuts!" Lisa said to her.

"I know, I just wanna be gone forever!" Meg broke down crying. "I can't believe he put it on TV!"

"Megan, your first kiss..." Homer didn't see what the big deal was. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to be my first kiss!" Meg felt crushed, this was going to be a rough day at school tomorrow.

Bart quickly wiped his forehead in relief that when Meg had her first kiss, she didn't enjoy it. He wanted to be her first kiss though, but it looked like he was too late. 

"Well, whatever happens, we're here for you," Lisa promised. "Maybe it'll be yesterday's news by tomorrow."

Meg sniffled and wiped her eyes, then smiled softly. "Yeah... Maybe you're right, Lisa..."

Lisa smiled to her friend, hoping she would be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have Bart join the news team and become Meg's first kiss, but I thought of an interesting conflict that could happen at the end of this episode instead, so Neil is still Meg's first official kiss. I even have a picture in my computer of them kissing. Don't worry though, it'll get better, like Lisa said. Though probably not in a way you would expect. As always, read & review!


	28. And That's The News

The next day at school, Bart, Lisa, and Meg were going together as always while Homer would drive Maggie to school on his way to work. Marge felt lonely without them having any pets anymore. Santa's Little Helper choked on a chicken bone sometime before they moved and Snowball II had run away and Marge remembered that Lisa mentioned she wouldn't want any pets to be replaced without her knowing. 

She thought maybe now would be a good time to adopt a new pet, but together with the family. But that's a story for another time. When Meg came to school, the other students were quietly snickering as she came down the hallways with her best friends. It was then that the three of them noticed that everyone had white T-Shirts with Meg and Neil's picture on them. 

"I'm sorry, Meg..." Lisa sighed. "I was wrong..."

"How come you never admit that to me?" Bart scoffed to her.

Meg looked very peeved.

"Meg, I said I was sorry..." Lisa said to her.

"I'm not mad at you," Meg said, slightly scowling due to her intense anger of this spreading through the world. She then stormed to the nearest student she could. "Where did you get that shirt?"

"Neil's giving them out." the girl pointed to the geek who had a box full of the shirts to give out to people.

Bart might not have known Neil that well, but he was very angry with him now too. 

"Hello, my lover and her friends." Neil greeted as he took out another shirt from his box. 

"Neil, what're you doing?" Meg stormed over to him. "I'm not your lover! I don't even like you!"

"Meg, I strongly suggest you hold my hand lest you look like a slut." Neil took out his hand.

"What'd that dork call Meg!?" Bart growled, wanting to go after him.

Lisa restrained him. "Bart! Stop it! Down!"

Bart broke her grip and slammed Neil down by the lockers. "Listen, you freak! Tell these people that there's nothing going on between you and Meg!"

"Oh, a jealous ex-boyfriend I presume?" Neil smirked to him like it was no big deal. 

Meg groaned and stormed off. "Come on, guys, we don't need this."

Bart growled, glaring to Neil. "Stay away from her unless you want a yellow foot up your butt so hard people will start calling you 'Nike breath'!" he dropped Neil and went with Lisa and Meg to get away from the attention.

Connie smirked as Meg and Lisa went off, but she jumped in front of Bart. "Hey..."

"Oh, hey..." Bart wasn't very thrilled to see her unlike many students who would be worthy to have her paying attention to them. 

"You wanna take me out for soda or something?" Connie grinned, leaning over him. 

"No, thanks..." Bart walked away from her.

Connie followed him like a psycho fan girl. "Come on, the girl you like is in love with someone else."

"That was an accident!"

"How do you know?" Connie pestered him. "You weren't there..."

"Meg wouldn't lie to me, Connie 'DeSkanko'."

Connie actually laughed that he called her such a name. "I never noticed how funny you are, Bartholomew..."

Bart blinked and glared at her. "Don't ever call me that..."

"What're ya gonna do, hit me?" Connie taunted him.

Bart growled, he rose his fist and was about to punch her, but his hand shook. Connie smirked as she waited for the punch, but knew that he wasn't going to do it. Bart lowered his hand and stared at the floor. 

"That's what I thought..." Connie smirked. 

Bart looked angry. "You're lucky Homer says I can't hit girls... I would never love you though..." he said before walking off.

"Bart Simpson, you will be mine... Oh, yes... You will be mine..." Connie grinned once the boy left her sight.

After school, Meg, Bart, and Lisa walked home together.

"So, Meg, you wanna come over?" Lisa asked, hoping to brighten the mood.

"Not really, sorry guys, but I kinda wanna be alone today." Meg said softly.

"Okay, Meg, we understand, don't we, Bart?" Lisa looked to her brother.

"Huh?" Bart seemed to had zoned out. "Oh, yeah... Have fun, Meg."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow though, okay?" Meg said as she went to get to her house.

"Understood, bye, Meg." Lisa waved, then went home with Bart.

Bart and Lisa walked through the door as Maggie was watching little kid shows since she was the first one home. 

"You okay, Bart?" Lisa asked. "You've been acting funny since the kiss was seen on TV."

"That's just it..." Bart said loud enough only for her to hear. "Lisa, I don't know if you've noticed this, but..."

"You have a crush on Meg, we know, we know," Lisa cut him off just there. "We've known that since Springfield when she came to visit for the summer."

Bart looked down sheepishly. "Am I really that transparent?" 

"Doi!" Lisa rolled her eyes. 

Maggie looked back to her older siblings and nodded, even she knew about it, even if she was a baby at the time.

"But she's with Neil now... I should move on..." Bart said then.

"Bart, we know that kiss was an accident," Lisa said to her brother soothingly. "If you really love Meg, you should prove it to her."

"Your sister's right, Bart," Homer said as he came to sit on the couch with a bag of potato chips. "That's how I won your mother!"

"Not another story about how you guys came together..." Bart muttered, he was sick of hearing those stories.

"I'll cut it short," Homer patted his son on the head. "Bottom line: If you want Meg, you'll have to do your own dirty work and make it so Meg is yours and no one else's."

Bart looked to him, then looked serious. "You know what guys? You're right... I have to make it so Meg doesn't get hurt by anybody and she ends up with the boy of her dreams!"

"Tom Selleck?" Homer asked.

"David Hasselhoff?" Lisa asked.

Maggie pointed to Mister Rogers on the TV.

"I meant me!" Bart told them, making them 'oh' to him then. 

"Well, I'm proud of you, Bart," Marge smiled and she hugged her son. "Your first love and you wanna marry her... I hope if you propose to her, she accepts."

Bart chuckled from the hug. "Me too, Mom... I'm gonna have a talk with this Neil Goldman..." 

"While we're on the topic, does anyone want a new dog?" Marge asked, changing topics.

"Save it for another chapter, Marge, this one's about Bart and Meg." Homer said, breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh..." Marge mumbled and stared at the floor.

The next day, it seemed to be pretty normal. Bart and Lisa decided to come to the internship with Meg today. Bart was hopefully going to be in a better mood, but he still wanted to give Neil a piece of his mind, especially when Meg told them that Neil and his parents came over for dinner last night and she wished she should have stayed with the Simpsons. 

"Thanks for coming with me, guys." Meg said, even if Bart never wanted to come in the first place.

"Of course, Meg," Lisa said as they walked. "I'm also thrilled to meet this Tom Tucker person. I hope he's as good as a person as he is on the news."

"I'm sure he is..." Meg said a little dreamily. "I usually get snacks for him if I'm not busy with something else..."

Bart rolled his eyes. He wasn't annoyed with Meg in particular, but he was annoyed that she was having her love and attention with someone else. Hopefully she would grow out of it though since Tom was married and had a kid at home. 

"Hey, Meg, nice job on that report last night." Tom said as they passed his dressing room. 

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Tucker!" Meg squealed in delight.

"Report?" Lisa asked.

"You didn't see the news last night?" Meg asked them. "I did a story on Neil with his acne and how gross he is."

Lisa looked concerned. "Meg... That was mean..."

"Meg, my girl!" Bart congratulated Meg. "I wish I could've done something like that!" 

"Lisa, I had to, he was getting in the way!" Meg frowned.

"Meg's right, kids," Tom said as he stood in between the high school students. "You know, you could learn an awful lot from a girl like her."

Bart felt a vibration and took out his cell phone. He was being given a text from Neil to challenge him on top of Town Hall. Bart growled a little and went off without another word.

"Thanks again, Mr. Tucker," Meg was deeply infatuated with the man. "That means so much coming from someone as handsome as yourself."

Tom looked back at the kids. "Say, how'd you like to pick up a handsome man's dry-cleaning?"

"Well, sure..." Meg nearly blushed. "Wanna come, guys?"

Lisa shrugged, then noticed her brother was missing. "Hey, where'd Bart go?"

Meg looked and shrugged. She then looked back after Tom requested her to do an errand for him. "By the way, where's Neil?"

"Little jerk hasn't been in all day." Tom didn't know either. 

"He hasn't?" Meg and Lisa actually sounded concerned about that. Maybe Neil saw the news and felt ashamed. 

"We've got a breaking story!" a man rushed into the dressing room. "There's some geek and rebel on top of town hall and they're about to fight!"

Town Hall zoomed in on the TV and it showed Neil and Bart meeting and it looked like it was about to get ugly. 

"Oh, my God, Neil and Bart!" Meg gasped, running out of the room. "Come on, Lisa!"

Lisa nodded and followed. This looked very dangerous. What if one of them fell? 

People crowded around Town Hall as Bart and Neil were on top.

"Stay away from Meg, you jerk!" Bart growled. "She deserves better than a dweeb like you!"

"Oh, yeah, like who?" Neil challenged.

Bart pounced on Neil with them rolling over on the top of the roof. "Me for one! Don't you have any idea how badly you embarrassed her in school with those lame T-Shirts!?"

"You're a bad boy, you're all alike! Girls like you to death and then the next thing you know, they're getting worse beatings than Anna Nicole Smith or Rhianna!"

"I would never hurt Meg!" Bart tried to crush the nerd into the roof. 

Meg and Lisa rushed over, very worried and scared about the fight that was going on.

Neil scoffed and snorted mucus onto Bart.

"Aw, my eye!" Bart covered his eye, feeling grossed out.

Neil then punched him and kicked him. 

"NEIL, DON'T!" Meg yelled out.

"Meg!" both boys heard.

"Neil, stop it, leave Bart alone!" Lisa scolded the nerdy boy. "This is no way to behave!"

Neil looked to Lisa and kind of felt like he was losing interest in Meg. "Who's that...?"

"That's my little sister and if you dare hurt her worse than Meg, I'll make you worst nightmares come true!" Bart growled, promising him that as he tackled Neil.

The news chopper was coming down and both boys were on the edge of the Town Hall building. The crowd gasped as they saw this. Meg and Lisa saw Tom and decided to rush to him to get some help. 

"Mr. Tucker, thank goodness you're here," Lisa said once Tom landed outside of the news chopper. "Can you help us with my brother and Neil? They're gonna fall!"

"I'm on it, girls," Tom told them, then came to the camerman. "Hey, have that cartoon sound effect guy? Cue up the..." he then made noises about whistle falling and splats with a wah wah trombone in the end like in classical cartoons before commercial.

"Oh, my God," Meg could see how selfish Tom really was and lost her crush on him. "You don't care about them at all, do you? All you care about are your stupid ratings!"

"You're a bad man, Tom Tucker!" Lisa snapped, she then went to the end with Meg to help and attempt to save Bart and Neil from untimely deaths.

"Neil, I'm sorry!" Meg called out, hoping they wouldn't die, she may not have liked Neil that much, but she couldn't let him fall dead like that.

Bart and Neil lost their grip and they were both falling. Lisa screamed as Meg ran closer with the boys falling. It looked like this was it. However, the boys fell on top of the girls. They were not dead. Thank goodness. 

"Meg, you do care..." Neil whispered as he was on top of Meg.

"Don't read too much into this, Neil." Meg mumbled to him.

"That's okay, Meg, I'm kinda over you anyway..." Neil got off from her, then looked to Bart and Lisa. "Um, Lisa, is it?"

Lisa pointed to herself and nodded. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"Not anymore," Lisa shook her head. "I had a boyfriend named Colin back home, he was from Ireland. We had a lot in common like cleaning up the town, eating ice cream together... But, it's over now..."

"Wanna get a vegetarian milkshake with me sometime?" Neil offered to her.

Lisa's eyes lit up. "Did you say vegetarian?"

"Yeah, let's go have one, on me." Neil said to her, taking her hand.

Lisa smiled and walked off with Neil.

"Well, looks like Lisa's got a boyfriend now." Bart chuckled.

Meg chuckled in return. "Yeah..."

"You know, I didn't mean for us to jump..."

"I'm just glad you're safe and sound now." 

Meg and Bart shared a loving look together, but it was ruined once a curly haired man with glasses showed up. 

"Hey everybody, these guys are great big phonies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this one. I was thinking of maybe doing the episode where Meg joins the lesbian club or the flag girls next, either way, I'll do them both. I hope you enjoyed that, so read & Review for now!


	29. Lesbian Alliance Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the sub plot: Brian Sings and Swings where Meg joins a lesbian club with that girl Sarah. It'll be the main focus of the next few chapters since it has Meg involved and everything. Also, I hope you enjoy how it's going and remember to Read & Review!

Meg told Bart and Lisa that Brian was hit by Peter's car by accident and that she was getting blamed for it. Bart and Lisa told her to try to shrug it off as they went to science class at another day of school. 

"All right, class," the teacher looked to his students. "Today as a special treat, I'm going to show you this fascinating episode of NOVA that I taped at hope for you."

Bart groaned a little, he knew that show was boring. The teacher turned on the television for the students to watch. However, once it started, it showed the teacher in woman's lingerie and a woman in her night gown in the bed across from him, disturbing and disgusting several of the students. 

"Oh, well, that's not NOVA at all, is it?" the teacher got nervous and flipped it off. 

The students stared at the teacher, very wide-eyed.

"Uh, sir?" Lisa raised her hand.

"That's a sex tape I made with my wife," the teacher informed nervously. "Of course, nobody here is interested in seeing that sort of thing. Are they? Probably not..."

"I wouldn't mind," Bart shrugged with a stupid smile. "Anything than that boring NOVA crap."

"Bart, you can't be serious!" Lisa was appalled with her brother.

"Okay, okay, we should get back to work," the teacher decided to change the subject, he might get fired over this. "Does everyone have a lab partner?"

"Meg, wanna be lab partners?" Lisa asked her pen pal.

"Of course!" Meg agreed happily.

"Lisa, that's very irresponsible," the teacher scolded Lisa for her decision to have Meg be her partner. "Meg is awful."

Lisa narrowed her eyes at the teacher. "I don't care, Meg's my lab partner and you can't stop us!"

The teacher sighed. "Very well... And you were such a fine student for your age..." he then walked off to his board.

"You guys should join this after school club I'm in," a pretty blonde girl with pink clothes told Lisa and Meg as she decided to be Bart's partner. "You wanna come?"

"What is it?" Meg asked, a little excited that she had a taste of some popularity today.

"I'll show you when we get there," the girl smirked. "My name's Sarah."

"All right, we'll see you there." Lisa agreed with glee.

"Now, open your books to page--" the teacher was about to instruct, but something else caught his attention. "You know what? Look, I'm sorry... Can I just go ahead and show this video of me doing my wife?"

Bart, Lisa, and Meg glanced at him. 

"So, this club of yours," Lisa looked back to Sarah. "When is it?"

"Come tomorrow after school after you tell your parents about it," Sarah replied with a smile. "I hope you can make it."

"Hey, can I come too?" Bart asked with an eager smile.

Sarah frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it's for girls only."

Bart frowned, glaring. "Well that sucks!"

"Sorry, Bart." Meg told the boy.

Lisa shrugged. "Maybe you try doing something to keep you busy? Maybe you can babysit Maggie."

Bart rolled his eyes.

The next day at school, everything seemed normal. Lisa mentioned how exciting it was to be apart of a club in school now and Meg was also invited. Meg was excited too, until Neil came up behind her.

"Um, Neil, I shouldn't be seen talking with you," Meg said to the nerdy boy who had a strong crush on her. "I got some friends now and they're very popular."

"All those years rejecting me suddenly make sense." Neil grinned.

Lisa pulled a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Neil pointed. Meg and Lisa looked and gasped as they saw posters with their pictures on it about joining a Lesbian Alliance. 

"Oh..." Meg started.

"My..." Lisa added.

"God." Meg and Lisa finished together in total shock.

Meg and Lisa tried to act normal, but Bart was getting on them. Mostly Bart was to Meg, he told her how devastated he was to hear the news, but Meg and Lisa tried to assure him nothing weird was happening and that they weren't lesbians. However, Lisa seemed a little hesitant when she claimed she wasn't.

"Whatever..." Bart walked away from them.

"We need to straighten this out with Sarah." Meg said to Lisa.

"Yes..." Lisa nodded, slightly shaky. "W-We need to tell her that we aren't lesbians!"

"Lisa, are you okay?" Meg glanced at her. "You're acting kinda funny..."

"F-Funny, who's funny?" Lisa chuckled nervously.

After the final bell, Meg and Lisa found their way to meet at the club and straighten this out with Sarah. Meg took a deep breath before walking in and opened the door to find Sarah with a bunch of other girls who had decided to come out of the closet together.

"Guys, there you are!" Sarah smiled to see Meg and Lisa finally coming into the room. "Hey, everybody, these are our newest members, Meg and Lisa." she introduced to the crowd. 

The other girls happily greeted and welcomed Meg and Lisa into their little club. 

"Hi, you gays--" Meg greeted, stuttering a little since she and Lisa were surrounded by lesbians. "Guys... Girls... Okay, look, Sarah, Lisa and I can't be in your club, we're not lesbians."

"You can't be serious," one of the girls stood up, frowning. "We had a whole party planned for you both."

"Really, a party for us?" Meg sounded happy.

"But, I guess if you aren't lesbians--" Sarah was about to let them go home now.

"Wait, wait, you didn't let me finish." Meg said to them.

Lisa looked to Meg. "What're you doing...?" she whispered.

"Let me finish," Meg spoke again. "We're not lesbians. We're super, huge, mega lesbians!"

Lisa slightly rolled her eyes at that. Was she serious?

"Oh, good," Sarah smiled. "You'll fit in with the other mega lesbians." she gestured to a quartet of girls, singing together who looked like stereotypes with frizzy short hair, piercings, and pants.

"Well, that's nice," Lisa smiled. "I guess we could fit in... Y-You guys seem so accepting of yourselves..."

"Of course," Sarah smiled. "That's what we're all about. As long as you're in this club, you'll learn it's okay to be a lesbian like us."

Lisa smiled, she seemed to cheer up, even if she said that she and Meg weren't lesbians. Why was she so excited about this? Could she be hiding something from everyone she ever knew and loved? 

"I feel so socially accepted!" Meg was very happy for once in her lowly, pathetic life.

"Hey, do you guys have any other friends you wanna invite to the party?" Sarah asked them.

"Uh... No, most of my friends are out of town," Meg said, she wasn't exactly lying though. "It's just me and Lisa."

Sarah looked to Meg and Lisa. "Are you guys... Friends with benefits?" she asked with a suave smirk.

"Oh, no, I-I'm still trying to find the right girl, we're still best friends though." Meg said, putting an arm around Lisa.

"Uhh... Yeah..." Lisa smiled sheepishly, she seemed nervous now again.

Sarah hugged the girls. "We're all gonna get along just fine..." she promised.

Lisa smiled, she seemed to reach down and grab Sarah's butt in the hug and she blushed, giggling sheepishly.


	30. Lisa's Secret

After school, Meg came over. Lisa was sitting on her bed while Meg was deciding to give herself a makeover. She frizzed her hair up a little and put on a plaid vest over a white shirt with jeans.

"Meg, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Lisa asked as she looked through a teenage magazine. "I mean... You're not a lesbian."

"I know, Lisa, but this is my only chance to be somebody," Meg said, looking back to her. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"I am, but I just don't like the thought of you being something you're not," Lisa said to her. "I mean... Lots of people have been doing that and it can sometimes end badly for them..."

"I'm gonna tell my parents at dinner," Meg folded her arms, trying to sound rough-and-tough like a stereotypical lesbian. "It's nothing personal, Lisa... I just feel it's best I do it, plus Sarah's our friend now..."

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Lisa seemed to blush slightly.

Meg noticed something weird about her pen pal. "Lisa, are you okay? You've been acting funny about this lesbian business ever since we got home."

"It's nothing..." Lisa buried her face behind her magazine. She wasn't even ready to tell Meg yet, she hadn't even told Homer or Marge, not even Bart. Even if she told Maggie and Maggie wouldn't be able to tell anyone no matter what, she was shy and scared about releasing this secret into the world.

"Lisa, you can tell me anything..." Meg sat down beside Lisa, putting her hand on the yellow girl's arm delicately.

Lisa sighed. "Never mind it, Meg... If you wanna pretend to be something you're not to fit in... Then, it's okay... You can do it."

Meg wished Lisa would tell her what's on her mind, but that was okay. She decided to go home for dinner and tell her family about her new life decision. Lisa sighed as she took out a new magazine as soon as Meg was gone, revealing that it was one of Bart's Playboy magazines. 

"Oh, Lees," Bart walked in then. "Have you seen my--" his eyes then widened as he saw his sister reading one of his secretly stashed magazines.

"BART!" Lisa hiccuped, trying to make it not what it looked like. "It's not what it looks like!"

"What the Hell are you doing with this, Lees?" Bart snatched it from her hands. "Mom and Dad could get me in big trouble for having this around!"

"I know, I'm sorry..." Lisa sat up from her bed. "I'm sorry, Bart..."

Bart then glanced to Lisa, a little suspiciously. "What were you doin' with it anyway...?"

Lisa gulped and put her hands behind her back, shuffling her feet a little nervously. "I... Umm... Confiscated it from Mr. Quagmire?"

"You're a liar!" Bart pointed to her deathly. "You just wanna get me in trouble!"

Lisa sighed. "No, Bart, it's not that!"

Bart glared at her, he then softened his expression one he saw she was serious, he heard their parents downstairs and decided to shut the door so they would have more privacy. He then walked into the room more and sat on the bed nex to her. "Lees, what's wrong and why did you join that lesbian club with Meg if you're not lesbians?"

Lisa heaved a sharp sigh. "Meg's not a lesbian.... But I am..."

"What!?" Bart was shocked in response.

"It's true," Lisa nodded softly. "I've known for a long time... I was just afraid to admit it..."

"How'd you discover this?"

"Well... I knew since we were in middle school," Lisa admitted softly and sheepishly. "Remember Francine Rhenquist?"

Bart tried to think, he then had the image of a young girl who wore a blue jumper, had curly red hair and a purple bow in her hair. Francine Rhenquist was a new student and when Lisa tried to befriend her, Francine just beat her up because she was a nerd.

"Yeah, I remember Francine," Bart said after a long while of sudden thinking to put two and two together. "She beat you up cuz you were a nerd."

"Well, yeah," Lisa nodded. "But... There was another reason... It was when Colin and I were about to have a picnic for lunch outside of school..."

Flashback, Springfield Middle School...

"How does a picnic alfresco sound, Lisa?" Colin asked Lisa in his Irish drawl.

"That sounds so romantic, Colin!" Lisa answered in utter delight, very excited to do such a thing with him. 

"Great, I'll meet you by your locker after fourth period."

"Sounds good."

Lisa and Colin shared a smile, then Colin walked off to get things ready. Lisa sighed dreamily, then had a sharp tap on her shoulder. She turned in alarm and urgency as she saw Francine standing right behind her.

"You're not going to that picnic, geek!" Francine snarled to Lisa, grabbing Lisa in a headlock, then tossed her to the other side of the hallway. Francine had grown to be a lot more violent in middle school than in elementary school.

"Leave me alone!" Lisa cried. 

"No, I won't!" Francine growled as she bore her fists, standing over top of the smart, weak, girl. 

"Why won't you let me go on the picnic with Colin?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T GET TO!" Francine blurted out, then seemed to be shocked of what she said and she turned her face around, covering her mouth instantly.

Lisa scoffed, she stood up and dusted herself clean. "Well, that's your own problem..."

"Huh?" Francine seemed to be off subject.

"If you weren't such a bully, maybe you'd have your own boyfriend." Lisa retorted sharply.

"What're you yappin' about, Simpson?" Francine glared at her.

Lisa blinked, a little confused. "Isn't that what you meant...?"

"No... I meant I didn't get to go on a picnic with you..." Francine forced herself to say. "I... I like you, Lisa..."

Lisa blushed. "E-Excuse me... Y-Y-You like me?"

"Yeah..." Francine admitted. "You know... Like Like..."

Lisa looked flattered, but was confused. "If you like me, then how come you beat me up all the time?"

"It's a playground thing," Francine sighed, then explained as Lisa seemed to be lost in the explanation. "Why do boys pull on girls' hair?"

Lisa tried to think. She remembered that Marge always told her if a boy pulled on her hair, it meant that he liked her. Once this came together, Lisa understood it now. 

"I had to think of you differently..." Francine admitted. "That's why I make you my old punching bag..."

Lisa got that, she noticed that Francine never let another girl beat her up or dare touch her. Even Sherri and Teri were afraid to come near Lisa now because of that. 

"I'm sorry..." Francine said.

"Francine, why haven't you told me?" Lisa put her hand on the bully's shoulder.

"Because, it's my reputation!" Francine said to her. "You can't tell anyone, ya hear!? And if you do, I'll punch your lights out!"

"And I'll let you..." Lisa smiled, she now had an admiration for Francine.

Francine smiled, then stepped forward. "Lisa... There's something I always wanted to do... Could I please do it to you?"

Lisa gulped. "S-Sure, but what?"

Francine didn't say what it was. Instead, she grabbed Lisa by the face and made out with her. Lisa wiggled and squealed a little and she could have sworn that Francine let her tongue dangle into her mouth. Francine then smiled once she finished, dropped Lisa, and went off. Lisa blinked in surprise, but she had to admit something about Francine: She kissed a lot better than Colin did.

End of Flashback

 

"Whoa, Lees..." Bart was shocked at that story. "Y-You think you'll ever tell anyone else?"

"I have to, Bart, I can't keep this a secret forever," Lisa said to her older brother. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone?"

Bart blinked, then sighed with a smile, hugging Lisa, and gently patting her on the back. "I promise..."


	31. Truth Comes Out

Before bed, Meg was telling Lisa about how her parents didn't understand her 'lesbianism'. Lisa then decided since Meg was going to have Sarah over sometime that she should fess up and get it off her chest sometime soon. 

It was almost all over and she had to end this chapter in the eternally written book that was her life. When Sarah came over, they were looking at many adult magazines with nude pictures of girls in them. While they were relaxing with their magazines, Lois decided to come in and have Meg drop this lesbian act. 

"So, how's my suddenly lesbian daughter doin'?" Lois asked, trying to sound casual, when that clearly wasn't a casual question to ask somebody, family or not.

"Great," Meg smiled. "We're checking out naked girls. I am SOOO into girls."

"Oh, come on, Meg, you can stop this charade," Lois grunted at Meg's behavior. "My God, you're as transparent as your father was when he pretended to be a Hasidic Jew to get off work."

"It's not a charade, Mom!" Meg yelled at her mother. "I am a lesbian! What do I have to do to prove this to you?"

"Well, maybe if I'd seen you kiss your girlfriends." Lois suggested, gesturing to Sarah and Lisa.

"Fine." Meg gave Sarah and Lisa quick kisses on the cheek.

"What was that?" Lois glanced. "What are they, your grandmothers" she then scoffed. "That's no kiss... Watch this..."

"Uhh... Mrs. Griffin, what are you doing?" Lisa was a little uncomfortable once the woman came to sit on the bed with them. "I can show you I'M a lesbian..." 

"Oh, yeah?" Lois challenged.

"Yeah!" Lisa then scooted down closer next to Sarah and moaned as she started to make-out with Sarah. Lois and Meg were very shocked and wide-eyed at this scenario. Chris fell out of Meg's closet with a video camera and ran out of the room as he was busted by the girls.

"Look, I can't tell you how to lead your life," Lois looked to the girls, but Meg in particular. "If you don't wanna face the truth, there's nuthin' I can do about it." she then walked away from the girls.

Quagmire came out of the closet as Lois left. "Chris, I'm all out of digital audio tape. Oh, he's gone..." he then looked to the high school students. "Hey, can I get you guys to sign these release forms?" he asked, taking out a clipboard.

After that, Sarah decided she should get home. Sarah seemed to be very lustful from the kiss that Lisa gave her and seemed to had been falling in love with the girl. Lisa gave the same smile after Sarah had left.

"That was magical..." Sarah whispered, feeling empowered and ran along home.

"Lisa, I need to come clean with Sarah, Mom's right," Meg said to her pen pal. "I guess we can't go to the party..."

"Well... you can't..." Lisa muttered. 

"I can't believe you made out with Sarah like that just to get Mom off our backs."

"Actually, Meg... I didn't do it just for that."

"What?"

"Meg..." Lisa heaved a sharp sigh. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you... It all started in middle school with Francine Rhenquist... You see, Meg... I-I... I'm... I'm a bisexual."

"What?" Meg blinked to her.

"That means I like guys and girls," Lisa explained. "But... I like girls a lot more... I made out with Sarah because... I kinda like her like her..." 

Meg was surprised. "Lisa, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, it's a lot harder to admit than you think it is," Lisa scooted closer to her. "So far, only you and Bart know... And I'd like Sarah to know too... When I'm comfortable enough, I'll tell Sarah... Can you help me tell her?"

Meg sighed, but then smiled. "I suppose I could... Thank you for telling me, Lisa... Is that why you've been acting strange lately?"

"Yes, Meg, it is... I was just a little nervous to tell you because of how you'd been acting..."

"We better talk with Sarah together then... Even if we can't go to the party..."

Lisa had a soft smile. "Maybe you can come as my guest?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, Meg," Lisa smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Meg smiled in response. They were good friends again.

Meg and Lisa went to find out where Sarah lived and came to her front door. This was going to be as hard for Meg than telling that she couldn't part of the lesbian alliance club in school. Meg knocked on the door after taking a deep breath and Sarah answered the door, wearing a pink dress. 

"Hey, guys," Sarah greeted with a smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Sarah, Meg needs something to get off her chest, it's very important." Lisa told the blonde girl, going in with Meg.

"Yes... She's right, I need to open up." Meg added.

"Sweet!" Sarah felt like she hit a double jackpot when Meg and Lisa both wanted to come in her house and talk with her alone. She thought that Lisa meant a literal thing on Meg's chest though, so she stripped down to her underwear. 

"So get ready, 'cuz here it is," Meg sighed as she was finally going to let this heavy weight off her shoulders. "My mom was right..."

Sarah blinked to them, putting her dress back on. Lisa blushed to see Sarah in her bra and underwear like that. 

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked once she got back into her dress.

"I'm not gay." Meg explained.

"What? So, all those rounds of golf we played together, those were all lies?"

"I'm so sorry," Meg felt both bad and good to let this out in the open, but she was worried she was going to lose a friend because of the truth. "For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged, and I wanted it to be true. So I prenteded to be something I'm not."

"You're going to choose to be heterosexual?" Sarah sounded angry. 

"I thought being gay wasn't a choice?" Meg looked confused.

"Well, not for guys."

"It was wrong of me to mislead you."

Lisa patted Meg on the back. "You did the right thing, Meg."

Meg smiled at her, but stared at the floor. "I should go..."

"Well, what about you?" Sarah looked to Lisa. "Are you straight too?"

"Actually, I just recently came out as a bisexual," Lisa explained. "But I'm more attracted to girls than I am with boys."

"Really?" Sarah sounded interested and hopeful.

"Yeah," Lisa admitted, still smiling. "Umm... Sarah, if you're not seeing anybody.... Would you like to--"

"Yes." Sarah answered already.

"Go to the movies...?" Lisa finished her question with a chuckle.

"I'd love to, Lisa." Sarah smiled tenderly to Lisa.

"Oh, Sarah, that party you're having, can Meg still come as my guest?" Lisa then asked.

"Well... If she doesn't mind being surrounded by lesbians..." Sarah said, still a little hurt from Meg's confession.

"She won't, trust me." Lisa insisted.

Sarah then shrugged with a smile. "Okay, Meg can come to the party."

Lisa and Meg shared thrilled smiles together and a high-five.


	32. Halloween on Spooner Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very fluffy and has some mature details near the end. There's also a Mean Girls reference in this chapter and I will give cookies to anyone who can spot it. Read & Review!

It was getting closer to the end of the season of Fall, but before that, it was a holiday that many enjoy: Halloween. Bart remembered sitting in his tree-house with Lisa and they would share scary stories with each other and they decided to make a tradition out of it. They were hoping they could include Meg on it, but since Bart's tree-house was long gone now, there was no chance of getting it back. 

"I can't believe you're dressing up for Halloween," Bart scoffed to Lisa as she was looking in a mirror and putting on bunny ears. "What're you supposed to be anyway?"

"Duh," Lisa looked back to him, then showed a sexy costume that someone her age group and social status would probably be. "I'm an Easter bunny!"

Bart scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Oh, and what're you gonna do, Bart?" Lisa asked as she put on a jacket over her outfit since it was very revealing of skin and she wanted to make it out of the house without giving Homer a stroke. "Egg the house or somethin'?"

"Nah, I got something better in mind," Bart replied. "I wanna get back at Connie D'Amico for being such a bitch to Meg all the time."

"That's not good, Bart... You could get in a lot of trouble..."

Bart snorted. "Don't care."

The doorbell rang. Maggie dressed as Lucy van Pelt got the door and opened it to see Sarah dressed in a mouse costume like Lisa's. 

"Hey, Maggie," Sarah smiled to the younger sister of her new friend. "Is Lisa home?"

Maggie pointed upstairs to show Lisa was in her bedroom.

"Thanks, Maggie," Sarah smiled as she walked into the house, seeing Homer and Marge on the couch, dressed as Lily and Herman Munster. "Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, great Halloween costumes!"

Homer acted a lot like Herman when she said that. "I'm in a costume?"

Marge rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled to Sarah. "Oh, Sarah, you look lovely... What are you?"

Sarah scoffed. "I'm a mouse..." she then gestured to her ears. "Duh!"

Lisa came downstairs, leaning against the banister. "Hey, Sarah~..."

Sarah looked up and grinned to Lisa. "Wow, Lisa... You look amazing..."

Lisa giggled, then slid down the banister, taking Sarah's hands, kissing her on the cheek. It had been a month since she came out and admitted to her parents that she was bisexual and was now hoping for a relationship with Sarah to be more than just friends.

"You two look lovely," Homer smiled as he took out his camera, snapping a picture of the two girls as they smiled, leaning against each other. He then took out the photograph and waved it. "This one's a keeper."

"Do you girls want to go trick-or-treating with Maggie?" Marge asked as she got did Maggie's hair to look more like Lucy's in the Peanuts comic strip.

"Sorry, Mom, we're not trick-or-treating this year," Lisa told her mother apologetically. "We're gonna meet Meg, Ruth, Patty, and Esther and go to a Halloween party."

"Well... Okay," Marge smiled then. "I hope you girls have fun."

"Thanks, Mrs. Simpson, I'm sure we will." Sarah smiled as she looked to Lisa with glazed eyes.

"Remember, don't come back home too late!" Marge called as the girls went off, she then sighed and sniffled. "Oh, my little girl is growing up..."

Maggie tapped her hand and gestured back to her hair, looking impatient that it still wasn't done.

"Oh, sorry, dear..." Marge said softly to her youngest, then continued to do her hair.

Bart was walking out the front door while Homer took another sip of his beer.

"Going out, boy?" Homer asked his son.

"Don't wait up." Bart said as he walked out the front door rather mysteriously. 

Homer took another sip and glanced at the door oddly. "What is that boy up to?"

Lisa and Sarah went to the Griffin's house. They wanted to see if Meg was ready and they were going to meet up with Meg's other friends who were there for her sometimes and sometimes not. This time, they apparently were, but Meg still wanted to see Lisa and Sarah.

Meg came to the door dressed in a cat costume like Lisa's bunny and Sarah's mouse. "Hey, guys."

"Wow, Meg, you look great as a cat!" Lisa beamed.

"Thanks, I was hoping it'd work out," Meg smiled as she had her mask above her head. "I'm really excited for our first high school Halloween party."

Sarah purred, coming up beside the girl. "Meg, you sure you're not a lesbian? Cuz... That outfit..."

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I'm really not a lesbian," Meg sighed to her. "Besides, you got Lisa now."

"Yeah," Sarah smiled, going back to stand with her bunny. "Where are Ruth, Patty, and Esther?"

"They're already at Connie's place," Meg replied. "We're gonna meet them there. You guys got your masks so we can blend in and we don't get kicked out of the party?"

"Check." Lisa showed her bunny mask.

"And checkamundo." Sarah showed her mouse mask, then squeaked a little, making her friends laugh.

"Come on then, let's go." Meg said, walking with them to Connie's place.

The girls giggled in excitement as she met up with the other girls they were going to the party with. Ruth was a cowgirl, Esther was a Hippie chick, and Patty was a nurse. This was a very exciting and historic moment for them all. 

"This is so cool," Esther squealed. "Our first high school Halloween party. Do you think we'll get to make out?"

"These things always end in a make out sessions." Meg assured them. 

"I never been invited to a real party before." Sarah said with glee.

"Really, Sarah?" Lisa looked to her, a little surprised.

"Well... After I found out I was gay in middle school, a lot of straight people didn't wanna be near me sometimes," Sarah explained a little sadly. "Why can't we all just get along?"

"Oh, there, there..." Lisa cooed, hugging Sarah and gently patting her on the back.

Sarah sniffled, but smiled that Lisa was holding her and being emotionally supportive. 

"Hey, you know what guys?" Patty suddenly thought of something. "My cousin went to a Halloween party and made out with a guy, and she's hideous. I mean, really hideous."

Lisa pulled a face. That wasn't very nice to say, even if her cousin got to be happy on Halloween. 

"How'd your cousin do it?" Esther asked.

"She wore a mask, don't you get it?" Patty asked as she had an idea for all of them. "If we wear our masks and we don't take them off for the whole party, the boys--" she then looked to Sarah. "Or some girls won't know who we are, we'll have a better chance of hooking up!"

"That's a pretty sad way to meet some guys, but I do wanna see you all happy, especially you, Meg." Lisa spoke up.

"Yeah, good idea!" Esther beamed.

"We are so gonna hook up!" Ruth added as she put up her cowboy mask, making Meg pull down hers, Esther put on hers, and Patty wrapped her face around with hers. 

Lisa and Sarah looked to each other, but they followed suit.

"I think we look hot." Meg said, feeling comfortable.

"Totally hot." Patty added.

Suddenly, a police car rode up, and Peter looked out the window and yelled, "UGLY BITCHES!"

"Moo!" Quagmire added.

"Just ignore them, guys," Lisa couldn't believe Peter would say such a thing about his own daughter and her friends. "Let's just go in the party and mingle until the games start."

Sarah knocked on the front door, a little nervous. The girls were very nervous about being at the D'Amico house like this, but hopefully, nothing bad would happen. 

Connie was dressed in a witch costume and opened the door and smiled like the six girls were her best friends. "Welcome to my party, so glad you could make it! Help yourself to some punch, we're about to play some games."

Meg, Sarah, Lisa, Patty, Esther, and Ruth walked in after Connie let them in. Well, that was easy.

"Connie's dressed in a witch costume." Sarah whispered.

"What costume?" Lisa joked, making her friends laugh.

The party seemed to be going great so far. This was probably the first time Meg had been involved with a popular party without anything bad happening. Another person came over, he seemed to be dressed like Bart, but he had a Joker mask on his face. Could it had been Bart? It was hard to tell. Connie decided they should play a spin-the-bottle game, but whoever spun it and whoever it landed on, had to go in the closet for a certain amount of time like in seven minutes of heaven. 

"Okay, your turn to spin the bottle, guy dressed like Bill Clinton." Connie told one of the guests, who seemed to obviously be former president Bill Clinton.

Lisa seemed to be the only one who could obviously see it was him, but she decided to keep quiet until her turn would come up. She was curious who was in the Optimus Prime costume, it looked really convincing like the person really stepped out of the Transformer movies or cartoon series. The bottle landed on a girl in a superhero costume and they went off together. 

"Lisa, I'm really nervous..." Sarah whispered, squeezing Lisa's hand. "What if one of the boys make me sick?"

"Sarah, it's going to be okay... I'm right here, okay?" Lisa tried to soothe her. "If it ever lands on you, just close your eyes and pretend it's me... Okay?"

Sarah sniffled, she then looked to Lisa, sounding very soft in her voice. "Okay..." 

Lisa smiled calmly back to her. "It'll be okay... Just run that through your head for if it's your turn."

Sarah nodded, wiping her eye.

"Okay, slutty cat," Connie turned to Meg. "You're up next."

"Oh, my God," Meg squealed quietly to her friends. "This is totally working! Nobody knows who we are." she placed the bottle in the middle of the floor and spun it, very excited to find out who she was destined to spend some time alone with.

The bottle spun and it landed on the boy with the Joker mask. 

Connie went to the closet door and opened it. "All right, slutty cat and Mark Hamill!"

"Cesar Romero!" the Joker growled at her. 

"Whatever," Connie scoffed. "Into the closet!" 

Sarah and Lisa gave Meg wishes of good luck as she went to the closet with the Joker. Ruth, Esther, and Patty squealed for Meg that she was going to have a chance like this. 

Meg came into the closet. "Well... Hello there, Mr. Romero..." she tried to sound romantic. "I wonder what you look like under that mask...?"

The Joker removed his mask to show he was indeed Bart in a Halloween costume.

"Bart!" Meg sounded surprised, then smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "I should've known that was you!"

Bart chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I was invited..."

"Connie invited you?"

"Yeah, she has it bad for me, Meg," Bart rolled his eyes. "I rather not talk about it..."

"I understand..." Meg sighed, then blinked in surprise. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"Duh, I'm not an idiot unlike everyone else in this town," Bart scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," Meg shrugged. "I was hoping for a kiss from the Joker, but you probably don't want to since you now know who I am..."

Bart and Meg blinked with suave smiles together. They then pressed their lips together at last like they had wanted to do with each other ever since they were reunited. They then made out noisily and landed on the floor together as they were really getting in at it. Meg slid her hand down underneath his underpants and squealed as she felt something she wasn't expecting. 

"Those are my boys," Bart chuckled darkly to her. "They're happy to see you..."

Meg blushed slightly, she felt her nipples turn hard and her breasts felt large and squishy against him. "My girls are happy to see you too..."

Bart and Meg then went back to making out, only stopping for ear. Meg's tongue danced into his mouth. This felt like a dream for both of them, but tonight assured them that it wasn't. Bart started to reach through Meg's bursting shirt and he couldn't help it, but he had unhooked Meg's bra. Meg moaned as they were slowly taking each other's clothes off. 

"Meg..." Bart wheezed once they were on the floor. "I... I want you to stroke me..."

"Oh, Bart, should I?" Meg asked, wheezing a little and breathing over top of him. "Could I do that? We're not even married..."

"This just proves that we couldn't wait any longer..."

"Yes..."

"So... Please... Babe... Stroke me..."

Meg gulped. She grabbed his pants and slowly slipped them between his ankles, taking his underwear with it. She then took his yellow manhood and stroked it until it was hard. She then lifted it up a little and started to suck on it, grunting a little. This was so wrong, but it felt so right, it also hurt a little. They couldn't tell anybody... This had to be between them. 

Bart chuckled once he felt hard. He then kneeled up a little weakly because sex was rumored to hurt the first time. He started to kiss her around her now bare body. He kissed her cheek, then her lips, and worked his way down, even pulling at her now wet panties and worked his way through her clit, not even being shy about it. 

"I found the cat's pussy..." Bart chuckled at his lame pun.

Meg laughed, then squealed a little, it was unexpectedly louder than she had anticipated. It wasn't just any other squeal. It was an orgasm. And not only that, it was Meg's first and possibly only orgasm. 

"Bart... You remembered to bring a condom, right?" Meg panted.

Bart continued, then gulped. "Uh-oh..."

Meg's face paled. "B-Bart...? I-I can't do this... I..."

Bart shushed her. "We won't know if you end up being pregnant until later... Even then, I won't let it be your fault or run away..."

Meg gulped. "R-Really?"

"Yes..." Bart decided to stop for now. "If you end up being pregnant, let me know... I promise, I'll accept it, but we might get in a lot of trouble with our parents..."

"Totally..."

Bart took out a pack of cigarettes as they were starting to clean up a little, he offered one of the fiery tubes to her. "Cigarette?"

"I've never tried... I kinda don't want to..."

"Consider this your first, and I don't blame ya," Bart let her have one. "It could relieve the tension..."

And with that, Meg smoked her first and hopefully only cigarette. Bart was right, it was a great way to relieve the tension. 

"So, Meg, if I ever asked to marry you," Bart spoke up after they blew some smoke from their mouths. "Would you want to?"

"Well... Yeah... You're the only guy who really liked me, cared about me, and took care of me... Plus... We just did... Well... Ya know..."

"Yeah... You don't regret it, do you?"

"Well, we should've used a condom since it was our first time..."

Bart took her hand. "Do you want to get an abortion? We could do it so your family will never know."

Meg's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh, Bart... I couldn't do that! I know it's risky, but... We shouldn't let it come between us... I WANT to have this baby."

"You do?" Bart asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah... It'll be hard... But, I'm willing to go through pregnancy... Especially since the baby will be apart of you."

Bart smiled to her fondly. "That's really brave of you, Meg..."

Meg blushed.

There was a knock on the door then. "Come on, you guys," Connie's voice was heard. "It's been well over seven minutes. Let's go! Other people wanna use the closet!"

"Well, I guess we better go," Meg looked to Bart. "Don't forget your mask."

"Don't forget yours," Bart said as he slid down his Joker mask. "Though you shouldn't hide a pretty face like that..."

Meg blushed as she slid down her cat mask. Bart and Meg then left the closet, hand-in-hand as Connie looked ticked off with them for hogging the closet for so long. Later that night, everyone decided to get home. Halloween was ending and both Bart and Meg had a Halloween together that they would never forget and nobody knew outside of them of what had happened.


	33. Quahog Clam Day

The Simpson and Griffin family were going to a town festival known as Quahog Clam Day. Mayor West was there and he was going to speak about a history of clams about a man named Miles who washed up to Quahog centuries ago. 

"This is a pretty cool fair, Meg." Bart said once he and Lisa saw their friend. 

Meg smiled to them. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Didn't you invite your other friends?" Lisa asked out of curiosity.

"They all had plans." Meg explained.

"Oh..." Lisa frowned.

"You'll meet them at the slumber party though."

"Oh, cool, Sarah says she wanted to come, but she's worried that her urges will get the better of her."

"That makes sense..." Meg was a little sad that Sarah couldn't come to the fair or the slumber party, but hopefully they could all do something nice together sooner or later.

Chris was with the other Griffin family members and he threw a ball to dunk the fisherman at the dunk tank, making him fall and the sharks bit and ate him, making a lot of blood come to the water. Lisa looked disgusted while the Griffin family laughed. Except for Meg. She didn't find it funny at all.

"Oh, how fun." Lois smiled.

"You think that was fun?" Marge glared at the fellow mother. "That's totally violent and I don't think I appreciate children being subjected into it!"

"Oh, relax, Simpson, it's for a good cause," Peter scoffed. "All the money goes to the fishermen who've been eaten by sharks."

"I wouldn't mind seein' you be eaten by sharks..." Homer mumbled under his breath.

Lisa heard a lot of people grouping together as Mayor West was coming up on a stage. "Guys, the show's about to start!"

"Aw, great, I'll see ya guys later then." Peter went beyond the crowd as he was going to meet with his friends for something he was apart of for the show.

"What's your dad doin', Meg?" Bart asked as they walked to meet with the other people.

"He said it's a surprise," Meg rolled her eyes slightly. "I bet it's gonna be totally embarrassing though..."

"Just remember, we have that slumber party to look forward to." Lisa soothed her, hoping that would keep her pen pal in a good mood.

Once the people gathered together to meet the Mayor, he introduced Adam West to the crowd and everyone clapped and cheered in response. Mayor West was going to give the people a little taste of history, as well as Peter's surprise. 

Mayor West spoke of a man named Miles who loved to talk and mentioned he had met a talking clam and after the clam ran away due to Miles trying to kill him, Miles never spoke again after that, but every year, until his death, a combination of tuberculosis and a tomahawk to the head, he went to the shore on this day in hopes that the magic clam would return and that this was a tradition. Lisa thought it was an interesting, yet odd story at the same time. 

"What's that?" Mayor West looked ahead before getting a telescope. "Something out at sea? CLAM HO!"

The people looked to the ocean to see the magic clam. Bart and Homer were actually thinking that a real talking clam was going to come and see them. Marge didn't want to ruin it for them, mostly for Maggie's sake in case she believed in the story too. Meg looked annoyed, she just knew this was going to end in total humiliation.

"Wonder what that lazy bum did to be able to be the giant clam thing." Homer scoffed about Peter being the clam this year. 

"Aren't you proud of your dad, kids?" Lois asked her children.

"Are you kidding?" Meg scoffed. "God, this is worse than having Ronald McDonald for a father."

Peter was seen, trying to swim in the foam rubber clam costume, but he had a lot of struggles.

"Look, guys, it's a whale dressed like a clam!" Homer called.

Bart and Homer both laughed at the joke.

"Homer, don't be rude!" Marge scolded. "It's not Peter's fault if he looks like a whale..." she then gently said with a smile, making Lisa, Meg, and Maggie laugh along.

"Don't you dare speak about my husband that way!" Lois hissed at her.

"Oh, a woman fight, how exciting!" Stewie cheered as he took out money from his overalls pocket. "My money's on the blue-haired one!"

A big wave came crashing down on Peter and his swim trunks came away from him and he crash landed in the middle of the sand in front of everyone, upside down without his shorts. How embarrassing. 

"Huh, so that's what Peter's penis looks like." Brian deadpanned while everyone else looked away in horror.

Meg walked with Maggie, holding her hand. "I can't believe Dad embarrassed me like that!" she cried out, then sighed and looked down at the yellow girl next to her. "Be lucky you have a great dad, Maggie, mine's totally embarrassing."

Maggie blinked, then hugged the girl's legs with a sweet smile.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Meg bent down and hugged Maggie back. "I wish I could have a sister like you..."

Maggie stepped back and took out a pink teddy bear she won from one of the games and let Meg keep it. Meg smiled to her and held the bear, feeling a little bit better. 

"Come on, Mags, we gotta go," Bart picked up his baby sister. "Try to keep high hopes tonight."

Meg hugged the bear. "See ya, Bart," she waved to the boy she really liked. "Bye, Lisa, see ya tonight!" she called to the older Simpson girl. 

"Bye, Meg, and no matter what happens, I'm there for you!" Lisa called back as she left with Homer, Marge, Bart, and Maggie.

Meg smiled, then went to get in the family car to get back home and prepare for her slumber party.


	34. Embarrassing Slumber Party

After dinner, Lisa made her way to the Griffin house. There were other girls coming and Lisa noticed a girl with short blonde hair. 

"Who are you?" Lisa asked the girl.

"I'm Beth," the blonde girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lisa..."

The two shook hands. At least one of Meg's other guests made it. The girls went into Meg's house and saw Patty, Esther, and Ruth. This was so exciting. Lisa actually expected to be the only guest, but maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

"Beth, you came!" Meg happily rushed to the blonde-haired girl. "I thought you were too cool for me now."

"Nah, Meg, I'm always happy to see you," Beth smiled as they took each other's hands. "As long as Connie or Gina don't see me because you're unpopular."

Lisa looked shocked at Beth's reason for coming. Real friends shouldn't do that. Real friends should be happy to see each other no matter what.

"So, what're we gonna do tonight?" Lisa asked once she got settled with the other girls in their pajamas. 

"We're gonna play this one game I saw in a magazine," Meg explained. "It's where girls take turns and they say their perfect boy with body parts from celebrities."

"Ooh, how saucey," Lisa chuckled, blushing slightly. "Can't say I've heard of that before."

Meg shrugged in response. "Must be a new trend... I hope we all enjoy it though."

"I hope so too, Meg." Lisa smiled.

Later on, the girls got in their sleeping bags with snacks together. Lisa and Meg were relieved that Meg's family members were nowhere in sight. At least, not yet so far. The girls were now trying out the game that Meg told them all about. 

"Okay, I'd take Brad Pitt's face on Brenden Fraser's body with Ben Affleck's butt." Ruth said as it was her turn.

All of the girls giggled and squealed about that. Lisa may have had a girlfriend now, but even she found that kind of sexy. 

"My turn, my turn." Lois came in suddenly to join the girls.

"Oh, no..." Meg and Lisa muttered in dismay.

"I'd take James Brolin's face, Mark Spitz's body, and Milton Berle's legendary genitals." Lois said with a giggle.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Meg glared that her slumber party was interupted.

"I love slumber parties," Lois smiled, being an embarrassment to poor Meg. "Okay, truth or dare... Who here has gone all the way, hmm?" she raised her hand while the other girls stared at her, a little nervously. "You know at my sleepovers, we used to practice French kissing..."

"Mrs. Griffin, aren't you needed upstairs or something?" Lisa asked, slightly hissing at the woman. "This is kinda teenage girl time..."

"Nonsense, everybody pair up!" Lois encouraged the girls.

"All right, Mom!" Chris's voice was heard behind the couch.

"Ugh... Pervert..." Lisa shook her head. "Chris, get out of here, this is for girls only!"

"Uhh..." Chris raised his head. "I can't..."

"Okay, finish up and then come out." Lois told him, which grossed out the other girls.

"Hey, Lois, have you seen my fake beard?" Peter came from downstairs, then fell through the stairs. "Oh, crap, I'm stuck in the stairs..."

"Oh, God, kill me now..." Meg moaned, this was the worst thing her family has ever done to her.

Lois came to check on her husband. "All right, Meg, I'm gonna need you to boil some water. And girls, I'm gonna need towels, lots of 'em. Okay, let's go!"

"This totally sucks..." Meg growled as she went off with the girls.

"Meg, I am so sorry, we should've had the slumber party at my house," Lisa said as she walked alongside her pen pal. "At least then you wouldn't be so embarrassed."

The girls got towels and Meg had boiled water. Meg was then asked to come upstairs to make sure Peter would be okay after his little accident. 

"This party is lame..." Esther commented.

"Yeah, why'd we even come here?" Patty scoffed.

Lisa looked at them. "Because you're Meg's friends?"

"Listen... Umm... I gotta get home..." Beth grabbed her things and was going for the front door. "M-My dad's probably home from the bar and he's gonna wanna beat me and my mom... So... Yeah, bye!" she quickly went out the door.

Ruth was on her knees, clicking her bags together.

"You're going too?" Lisa gawked at her.

"I might as well," Ruth looked up to her in annoyance. "This party's a bust."

"Hey, come on, what kind of friends are you!?" Lisa glared at them. Some friends Meg made after her adventures in Springfield.

Stewie came downstairs with a cup of chocolate milk. "Good evening, ladies."

Lisa looked to him. "What do you want? Meg's miserable enough already!"

"Fine... Fine... Sorry I infiltrated..." Stewie sipped his cup. "Enjoy your prissy pants party then."

Lisa rolled her eyes, she then sadly looked upstairs. "Poor Meg..." she sighed quietly.

Meg finally came downstairs and noticed two of her guests were gone. "Some slumber party this turned out to be..."

"Don't worry, Meg, I'm still here," Lisa assured, putting her hand on Meg's shoulder. "Besides, Patty and Esther are still here..." 

Meg sighed, but smiled to Lisa. She knew she could count on the Simpson girl. Patty and Esther were whispering something to each other though. 

"I say we beat it as soon as they go to sleep." Patty whispered while Esther nodded in agreement.

After a long night of trying to sleep due to Peter and Lois making love rather loudly, the next morning came. Meg and Lisa saw that they were the only girls left. Great... Just great... 

"I can't believe my family scared everyone away," Meg said as the girls went to the kitchen after they got dressed. "Why'd you even stay, Lisa?"

"Because we're best friends..." Lisa said as they sat together at the table. "Who needs them? We have each other..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Lisa smiled and hugged the girl. "I'll stay for breakfast... I don't know about lunch, but I'll be right here... Let's get something to eat."

Meg smiled softly, then went to the kitchen with her. They decided to eat some of pie that was left for dessert. 

"Hey, what happened to your other friends?" Brian asked as he came in to get something out of the fridge.

"My family scared them away," Meg sighed, glancing at the dog. "I just... I just wish there was some way I could make them understand how more embarrassing they are than Lisa's family."

"Aw... Thank you, Megan..." Lisa smiled to the girl.

"I'd rather be a Simpson than a Griffin any old day." Meg smiled back.

'Welcome back to Diane!' the female news reporter spoke on the TV with her new talk show. 'Erica, it's time for Mario's little confession.'

Meg and Lisa watched the insane new talk show. The man Mario opened up to the woman Erica, admitting that he was really a woman, a horse, and even a broom. 

"Hey, that's it!" Meg had an idea. "I'll just get Mom, Dad, Stewie and Chris to be guests on the show! You wanna come too, Lisa?"

"No, thanks," Lisa smiled apologetically. "I'll wish you luck though."

Meg smiled, hugging the girl back. "Thank you... For being the greatest friend I could ever have... H-Hey, are you gonna finish your pie?"

Lisa raised a brow at the girl. "You've been eating a lot more than usual lately, are you feeling okay?"

"Uhh... I'm fine... Sorry, just must be the heat of the moment..."

Lisa shrugged and allowed Meg to finish her slice of pie before she would get herself home.


	35. 15 Minutes of Shame

A while later, Meg and her family, except for Brian and Stewie were invited to be in the audience of the show. Before they left, Meg quickly called Lisa and told her to tune into the show to see what they could do. It was also going to give Meg a little taste of the old 15 minutes of fame deal.

"Lisa, it's time for Meg's show!" Homer called from downstairs.

"Coming, Dad!" Lisa called back, then was about to hang up the phone. "Sarah, I gotta go right now... I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

'Okay, Lisa, sorry I couldn't come to the slumber party.'

"It's okay, we understand, why don't you watch the show too? It's channel 5!"

'Okay, I will!'

Lisa smiled, then hung up the phone and went to the family room to join the family of the show. 

'Hello, and welcome to Diane!' Diane Simmons greeted to the audience, whether in her studio or at home. 'Today's guest is tired of being embarrassed by her family. Let's bring them up right now: the Griffin family.'

"This should be good," Homer chuckled, rubbing his hands together like a villain. "Get that family what they deserve."

"I wonder how Meg's family will treat her after this episode." Bart wondered.

"Well, if your father or I embarrass you kids, you don't have to go on TV about it, okay?" Marge reminded her kids.

"Oh, Mom, we'd never do that to you," Lisa looked back to her mother with a smile, as did Bart and Maggie. "You and Dad MAY embarrass us sometimes, but you're tame compared to the Griffins."

After commercials, the show started again and now Meg, Peter, Lois, and Chris were guests on the show. 

"Griffins, do you have anything to say to your daughter?" Diane asked the majorly dysfunctional family.

"I can't believe you'd do this to us, Meg," Peter looked sharply to his only daughter. "Maybe now I won't give you the antidote."

"To what?"

"To the poison you just drank." Peter laughed wildly and crazily, startling and mortifying Meg.

"See what I mean?" Meg scoffed, but tried to sound sympathetic with Diane and the audience. "This is NOT normal!"

"Run away to our house and rebuild your life while your parents try to burn your room down!" Homer yelled out.

"Homer, she can't hear you..." Marge said as she started to knit up a sweater.

"I'll make him hear me..." Homer growled.

"What's the big deal?" Peter asked as he was labeled as 'embarrassing fat moron'. "I mean, we're just a regular American family."

"Yeah, that grew up under power-lines." Bart scoffed, making his family laugh with him.

"Bart, that's rude, but you're right..." Even Marge couldn't keep from giggling.

Bart then went away for a moment as Peter and Meg were arguing how badly humiliated Meg was, even at an unspeakable church service.

"We have a caller on the line," Diane said on TV. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, umm... Is there a Mr. Coholic there?" Bart asked, feeling nostalgia of prank phone calling, only this time, it wasn't Moe's Tavern. "First name: Al."

"Umm... I'll check," Diane said, this made the Simpson family look to Bart. "Al Coholic? Is there an alcoholic here?"

This made the audience laugh and Bart did as well.

"Young man, this is a very important show, now if you don't mind, I'd like to solve some problems for people with troublesome issues, don't let me hear you again!" Diane hissed before hanging up.

Bart came back into the living room, laughing. "Ah... Good times... Good times..." he then smiled once he saw that even Meg was laughing on TV, it made him blush a little.

"I am not an alcoholic!" Peter snapped on the TV. "I'm just liquor holding impaired!"

"Meg, you have two parents who love you and--" Lois started to soothe her daughter, but then saw what the TV labeled her as: 'probably more of a bitch than she lets on'. 

"Consider that my revenge for your parenting, Red!" Marge taunted, even if she knew that the family on TV wouldn't hear her.

"Marge... She can't hear you..." Homer said to his wife, like he thought she didn't know about the rules of TV.

"What does that say under me?" Lois just realized, then looked very angry. "Oh, you can go fuck yourself, Diane."

This made the Simpson family shocked. Somehow, Lois was able to say that on national TV. 

"Peter, do you think there might be any validity to what Meg is feeling?" Diane asked the patriarch.

"Who are you calling 'Uncle Tom'!?" Peter snarled, getting up and wanted to bash Diane with a chair.

"STOP MAKING RANDOM REFERENCES NOBODY GETS!" Lisa snapped to the Griffin family, she hated it when they did that.

"Okay, time-out," Chris stood up. "This kind of acrimony isn't going to resolve our differences." 

"Just shut up and throw a chair." Peter demanded as he threw one to the audience.

"Okay!" Chris grabbed the chair Lois was sitting in and threw it against the cameraman.

This made the audience very rowdy and actually seemed to like the Griffins. Except, of course, the Simpsons. 

About an hour after the show Meg came over. Marge and Homer decided that Meg was such a good friend to Bart and Lisa and that they were very fond of her as well that, as of now, she didn't need to ring the doorbell. They practically let her be part of the family. 

"So, how was your 15 minutes of shame?" Bart chuckled as he reached for a cookie that Marge baked for them.

"It's not over," Meg said as she ate a cookie. "Now the whole world can know how embarrassing my family is... Somehow Dad got us to be part of this new reality show called 'Real Live Griffins'. I'll be an international social outcast!"

"Yargh," Lisa grimaced. "You want us to come over and do something about it?"

"Thanks guys, but I don't think even you could fix this," Meg sighed as she nearly crumbled her cookie in the palm of her hand due to her frustration of this whole shenanigan caused by Peter. "Oops..."

"We're sorry to hear that, Meg," Bart gently hugged the girl with a smile. "We're here for you..."

"Thanks, guys... I knew I could count on you..." Meg smiled as they let go so then Lisa could hug her. 

"Whatever happens, just remember, our door is always open for you." Lisa coaxed, patting her hand on Meg's hand.

Meg smiled, she felt a little bit better. She then took some cookies to go and decided that she should get back home. 

"You gonna watch their show?" Lisa asked.

"Just to keep an eye on Meg, those reality show producers might not even let us go see her," Bart scoffed. "I just hope this doesn't last long..." 

"Me too."


	36. The New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who remembers Vinny from the Christmas Guy episode? *raises hand* Hmm? Hmm? Well, I was thinking maybe he'd make an appearance here without killing off Brian and he could become the newest Simpson pet. So... Read & Review!

Due to the reality show going on, Bart and Lisa didn't want to hurt Meg's feelings or anything, but they were anxious about going over to the house with the thought of cameras being around. Meg took it a little well, accepting their decision, but she really missed them while they would be gone, especially Bart. Marge hated to see them down in the dumps, so she decided to take the kids out for the day and they decided they should get that new pet that Marge had been talking about for a while. 

"A new pet might be nice for our new home," Bart shrugged, he was feeling a little sad since he hadn't been able to hang out with Meg lately. "What kinda pet can we get, Mom?"

"Whichever you kids want," Marge said, letting go of Maggie's hand, allowing her to go to her brother and sister. "It can be another cat... Another dog... A fish... Anything..."

Maggie went to a Komodo Dragon cage and pointed to it.

Marge looked anxious, but firmly declined. "Except that one!"

Maggie frowned, but she respected her mother's wishes.

"Awesome, Mom, there's pet skunks!" Bart looked through the glass.

"I think two slobbering and stinky animals in the house are enough!" Lisa scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey!" Bart glared at her. "YOU stink!"

"No, you stink!" 

"YOU stink!"

"Bart, Lisa, stop that!" Marge scolded the two, then sighed. "Please stop fighting..."

"Sorry, Mom..." Bart and Lisa murmured.

Maggie walked and looked at the various animals. She saw dogs happily getting on their hind legs and looked very excited about possibly being adopted by the family. 

"Hey, you!" an Italian voice called.

Maggie blinked, she looked around and then saw there was a dog standing up like the Griffin dog, Brian, only he had a black collar and appeared to be a different breed of dog. 

"Yeah, you, Spike," the dog said to her, making her come to him. "Ya want a special dog?"

Maggie smiled and then nodded.

The dog raised a brow at her. "What's the problem? Can't ya talk?"

Maggie frowned and shook her head.

"I'm a talkin' dog and I just met a human that can't, what a world we live in," the dog shook its head. "The name's Vinny."

"Did you find a little friend, Maggie?" Lisa came up to her younger sister, then saw the dog. "Oh, wow, what an intelligent looking canine we have here!"

"Can't you say 'dog' like a normal person your age?" Vinny looked at her. "Or better yet, 'doggy'? Teenage girls... I'll never understand 'em..."

"Wow, a talking dog!" Lisa was shocked. "You must have a high IQ!"

"Well, at least she thinks I'm smart..." Vinny smirked.

"Mom, could we get this one?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Marge looked a little hesitant about having another dog after Santa's Little Helper and those 25 puppies he had. 

"Aw, come on, Blue, ya can trust me," Vinny smiled. "I'm sure your brother and sisters will be pleased..."

Marge blinked and looked around, then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, n-no... Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are my children... I'm their mother."

"Really!" Vinny sounded shocked. "Ya don't say..."

Marge looked flattered. "Okay, kids, we'll take the talking dog."

"Woo-hoo!" Bart, and Lisa cheered.

"What breed are you anyway, Vinny?" Bart asked as they walked out of Quahog's pet store together.

"I'm a pussy hound." Vinny replied.

This made Bart laugh out loud.

"That means he's part cat," Lisa glanced to her brother, but hugged Vinny. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah... 1/16th." Vinny said, hugging her back, then seemed to start purring.

Lisa giggled. "Oh... A new pet... Maybe living in Quahog won't be so bad after all..." 

Meg was shown, looking very depressed as she walked out of a restaurant, she was very angry. She slammed the door shut behind her and walked down the street.

"Meg, MEG!" Bart called after her, running down the block to catch up with her.

"That his girl?" Vinny asked.

"You could say that." Lisa shrugged with a smile.

"Meg, wait up!" Bart ran down the street as Meg stormed off. 

Meg stopped and glared, looking angry, but then her expression softened once she saw who wanted her. "Oh, Bart... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I should've expected that reaction," Bart chuckled, then saw she was alone. "Umm... Where are the cameras?"

"I quit the show..." Meg folded her arms. "They can kill me off or whatever, I don't care... I'm not going home."

"But, Meg... Where will you live?"

"I dunno... I'm gonna go home now and pack up to leave... I might come back, but I dunno..."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Bart suggested. "You know Mom and Dad like having you around..."

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Why don't you quickly go home and we'll meet you at our place. You can stay as long as you want."

"Oh, thank you, Bart!" Meg sounded excited. "I'll go now!" she then kissed his cheek and ran off.

Bart chuckled to himself. "Ya done good, Simpson... Ya done good..."


	37. Real Live Griffins

About an hour later, Bart and Lisa told their parents what was going to happen and that Meg was going to be staying with them for a while. 

"They said I was the least popular character in the show," Meg said as she sat the Simpson family kitchen table, talking with the parents. "I can't believe they said that about me..."

"It's okay, Megan..." Homer soothed. "Some people say I'm not that popular..."

Meg looked up at him. "I find that hard to believe, Mr. Simpson... You're actually kinda funny... Even if you strangle Bart sometimes."

Homer sighed. "I blame the way my father raised me... Who knows? Bart might take my parenting out on his own son..."

Meg's stomach turned as he mentioned Bart having a son. She wondered when it would be a good time to admit that she and Bart accidentally had unprotected sex on Halloween night at Connie's party. She decided to change the subject. "Um, thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson." she smiled sheepishly.

"You're welcome at our house any time, Megan," Marge smiled back, patting the girl on her hand. "And... If you want... You can be on first name basis with us."

"O-Oh, is that okay?"

"I'm used to it," Homer smiled, then looked annoyed. "The boy's been doing that to me ever since he could talk... Even got Lisa to do it too."

Meg hid a laugh.

"Would you like to share a room with Lisa?" Marge offered. 

"If it's not too much trouble, Mrs. Sim--Marge..." Meg said back.

"Not at all... Let's get you settled." Marge hugged the girl.

That night, after pork chops for dinner, Meg was lying in her new bed as Lisa was getting herself into her bed, reading an Angelica Button novel.

"Lisa, do you think everything will be fine tomorrow?" Meg looked to her pen pal. 

"Meg, I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon, I mean, what could they do at school if you're not in the show anymore?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Meg took off her glasses and turned over to get some sleep. "Good night..."

"Night..."

The next day at school, Bart and Meg went to their designated classroom as the teacher took attendance. Oddly enough, the film crew was still there. 

"Meg Griffin?" the teacher called.

"We're sorry she's late, Mr. Taylor," Bart said to the teacher. "We had enough pancakes for seconds, so Meg wanted to--"

"Here!" a different voice called.

Bart and Meg turned to see a beautiful beach-blonde girl in Meg's clothing. Their eyes widened. Had she been replaced on the show? 

"Who are you!?" Bart stormed over to the blonde girl.

"This would be a good time for commercial." the cameraman said, then went to do just that.

"Uhh... Whatever..." Bart glanced at him, then sharply looked back to the blonde girl. "Who are you and why are you in Meg's desk!?"

"Because I am Meg..." the blonde replied. "I'm the New Meg... Old Meg leaves, spot is open, I take it..." she then stood up and wrapped her arm around the yellow-skinned boy. "You must be my boyfriend, Bart Simpson."

Bart slapped her hand off him. "Get away, creep! You ain't Meg to me, no matter what you do!"

"Yeah, I can't believe my parents just replaced me like that!" Meg hissed.

"Everybody please sit down, we got a big day ahead of us." Mr. Taylor firmly told his students who were bickering.

School wasn't much better. The camera crew followed this new Meg and everyone seemed to forget about the old one. Except of course for the true friends that Meg had now. Patty, Ruth, and Esther even seemed to be fooled or just neglecting Meg. 

"Well, it's official..." Meg sighed. "I can't go home."

"Like Mom said, our home is your home." Lisa coaxed with a smile.

"Yeah," Bart put an arm around her. "Who knows? Maybe sometime it'll come true."

Meg smiled at them. "Thanks, guys... I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Hi, Barty Bart!" the new Meg came up with a smile, then sat right next to him to exclude the old Meg. "You wanna come over after shcool and look at my breasts?"

"WHAT!?" Bart gaped at her. "NO! Besides, I wouldn't do that to Meg unless she gave me her permission if we got married!"

"Aww..." Meg and Lisa awed at that. 

"Come on, Bart..." the new Meg continued to seduce him. "You know you love me... Everybody's watching."

"Get away from me, you creep!" Bart shoved her off, then went to his sister and real girlfriend. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

Meg and Lisa left then. 

The new Meg watched them go and looked to the cameras. "Boys... Go fig..." she shrugged, making the cameraman laugh.

Chris was laughing and running through the sprinkler while Peter was trying to get attention from the camera. Marge, Homer, and Vinny were very annoyed by this garbage being shown on their TV. 

"Marge..." Homer looked to his wife. "Do you think Bart and Megan might get married?"

Marge gave him a look. "Where did that come from?" 

"It's obvious your boy Bart likes the girl Megan," Vinny spoke up. "I can see 'em gettin' together."

"Well... It's nice that Megan is happy and Bart seems to enjoy making her happy," Marge smiled. "I heard she's never had a real boyfriend... Except for before we moved in that she was hanging out by the railroad tracks and found a rotting corpse..." she then frowned, a little disturbed.

"Do we... Do we make it happen?" Homer asked with a smile.

"Homer, we can't force them... If they want to do it, we'll let them, I approve if Bart wants to marry Meg... But until after they graduate... They're both too young right now."

"Not if we go back to Italy..." Homer grinned.

Marge slightly rolled her eyes, then stood up. "I better get dinner started... The kids will be home any minute." she smiled, then went into the kitchen.

Homer and Vinny let her go and continued to watch the TV.

"Those camera people are really into that new Meg broad, huh?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah, I hear they replaced Meg with her because she was so unpopular," Homer huffed. "I'd trade Meg for the boy any old day!"

"Hey, that's your son!"

"We have issues... I strangle him when he's a boy... Lisa just spends time alone in her room with her 'saxamaphone'... Maggie can't talk..."

"Maggie can't talk?" Vinny asked.

Homer looked back at their new dog. "We were hoping she'd learn to talk, but Maggie's never spoken a word... I-I feel like I jinxed myself..."

"Why would ya think that, Homer?"

"It's a long story... I-I kinda don't feel like talking about it..."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry, Homer..."

"It's okay... I just... I just wish she would talk... Tell me that she loves me... Cry in her room for help when she has a bad dream... Anything! I even wouldn't mind if she called me 'Homer'!" the man started to bawl like a baby.

Vinny patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Homer... I wish there was somethin' I could do."

Homer cried and hugged the dog like they were officially best friends now. They got along a lot better than Peter and Brian did these days. 

Bart, Meg, and Lisa came in as Homer was crying. They wanted to question it, but since Vinny decided to be the one to comfort him, they went on ahead to the kitchen table. Maggie came in too with her teddy bear and hugged him with a smile.

"Hey, Maggie," Meg smiled to the baby of the Simpson family. "You gonna have a snack with Bobo?"

Maggie smiled in response, still hugging the bear.

Meg sighed then. "Still not talkin', huh?"

Marge got out healthy snacks, they were green apples wrapped in turkey meat.

"What the Hell is that?" Bart glanced at the snacks.

"They're your after school snacks and I wish you wouldn't use that language around your sister, Bart." Marge replied as everyone took a piece.

"Not like she's gonna imitate it." Bart scoffed since Maggie couldn't talk period.

"Where'd you get this snack idea, Marge?" Meg asked, having permission to address the woman by first name.

"I saw it on PBS the other day," Marge explained with a smile. "These children with diabetes created it."

"Mm, this is really good!" Lisa smiled, not even seeming to mind that she was eating turkey. "So juicy... Sweet... Meaty..." her eyes then widened. "I'VE EATEN MEAT!"

"Lisa, it's okay..." Meg soothed.

"Doesn't it feel good to have that exotic taste that meat has to offer?" Bart grinned.

Lisa swallowed it, then smiled. "Ya know what? I'll love animals and eat them at the same time..."

"That's the spirit, Lisa!" Marge cheered.

Maggie smiled as she ate her turkey apple too. 

"Oh, Maggie... I wish you could talk... You could tell us anything you know... But we love you..." Marge hugged her mute daughter before going off in the living room. "Meg, what would you like for dinner?"

"Uhh... I dunno..." Meg sighed. "How about salads?"

"Homer will starve to death!" Bart called out, making all of them laugh out loud.

Maggie laughed in silence.

Later throughout the day, Meg was really enjoying her time with the Simpsons, but at the same time, she felt homesick. Bart couldn't imagine why she would feel homesick because of a terrible family like hers, but Homer and Marge understood and would allow her to go home tonight if she really wanted to. Meg was packing her duffle bag to go back home officially, then saw Maggie come into her room. 

"Oh, hi, Maggie," Meg looked over her shoulder. "Come to say goodbye?"

Maggie blinked, she walked in the room further and shut the door behind her since they were alone. "Megan... Why are you leaving?"

Meg's eyes widened, then looked to Maggie in alarm. "M-Maggie... Was that... No, it couldn't be... You're a mute..."

"No, I'm not..." Maggie actually did speak and she kept on talking. Her voice sounded like a squeakier and higher version of Bart's voice. "I just chose not to talk."

"Maggie, why wouldn't you want to talk? It's a very special gift... Your family really wants you to talk..."

"I know..." Maggie came closer to the girl and sat on Lisa's bed with her. "But I just couldn't... I promised Daddy..."

"You promised him?" Meg looked confused.

"Daddy was telling us about Lisa's first word... When he was done and taking me to bed, he said and I quote; 'As soon as these kids start talking, they never shut up. I hope you never say a word', when he left, I took out my binkie and I said 'Daddy' as my first word."

"You remember that?"

"It's my first memory..."

"Oh, Maggie..." Meg said soothingly. "I think he was just kidding around... You should talk..."

"But, Daddy said--"

"I know what your father said, but you really worried your family... Please, Maggie... Talk to them... For me?"

Maggie blinked to Meg, but then slowly smiled and hugged her. "Okay, Megan... I'll talk to them..."

Meg smiled back, she felt honored to share this moment with the girl. "Thanks, Maggie... I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay..."

Meg had finally finished packing and she was meeting the family at the door. Marge and Homer reminded her that their door was always open for her. Meg went home to her dysfunctional family for the first time in forever.

"Well... Home is where the heart is," Homer sighed. "I was really hoping she would become a Simpson."

"I know, dear, but it's her choice..." Marge coaxed.

"I don't say this a lot, but I love you, kids..." Homer smiled.

"Guess I like ya too, Homer." Bart shrugged.

"Yeah, I love you too, Dad." Lisa added.

Homer smiled at them, even if Bart's addition wasn't that heartwarming, he then looked to his youngest child. "And Maggie... You're my little girl... I love you no matter what and you're the best girl a dad could ask for... I love you, Maggie..."

Maggie smiled back. "I... Love... You too, Daddy..."

The family gasped in shock.

"M-Maggie, you're talking!" Homer gasped, he picked up the little girl in his arms and happily swung her about. "You're talking!"

"Oh, my God, what a miracle!" Marge gasped before tears quickly escaped from her eyes.

Bart and Lisa joined in the hug.

Maggie smiled to them, watching the Griffin girl go back home. "Thanks, Megan..." she whispered happily.


	38. Meg the Flag Girl

After Thanksgiving and Christmas, it was about time to get back to school. Meg was excluded from Thanksgiving, but her grandparents actually did sound concerned and wondered where she was. The Simpson family was glad to see that even though they were highly rich and sophisticated, Lois's parents were very kind and caring with their granddaughter. 

omer and Marge let Meg come to Thanksgiving. Patty and Ling came to visit and Patty announced that she completely gave up on smoking due to the filthy habit taking Selma's life and she was now cremated into an urn. Patty gave the ashes to Meg, despite not being at all related and Meg could spray them anywhere she would want to. 

Even Homer was a little sad that Selma was no longer with them, she never did find the right guy. The Simpsons also explained to Meg that Selma adopted Ling-shortly after receiving news of menopause and she was basically Maggie's best friend, since they were naturally best friends due to the fact that they were cousins, regardless of Ling's adoption.

On the first day back to school, Lisa and Meg decided to attempt to try-out for cheerleading.

"I don't think Connie's gonna let us in, Meg..." Lisa said, she didn't want to crush Meg like that, but knowing Connie, their chances of getting in would very likely be slim. 

"Hey, doesn't hurt to try." Meg shrugged as they walked into the school gym as the cheerleaders were doing their routine with the Queen Bee of the school herself watching over and judging the girls.

Connie noticed the two girls coming in. "What do you two want?"

"We're trying out for cheerleading." Meg explained with the most confident smile she could muster.

"Peter Rabbit would be wise to stay out of Mr. McGregor's garden," Connie glanced at them sharply. "Simspon, you MAY have a cute brother, but I wouldn't be caught dead with either one of you on my squad..."

Lisa sighed. "See, Meg?"

"Why don't you try the flag girl's squad?" Connie snorted to them, gesturing to extremely unpopular girls.

One girl had a beard, one girl had a peg-leg, and one girl had a large butt. There was one girl though who looked rather beautiful and normal. 

"Are you trying out for flag girl?" Meg and Lisa came up to the black-haired girl.

"Yeeahhh...." the girl replied, showing she had a longer tongue than a giraffe or Gene Simmons, she rolled it back up like it was bubble gum tape and slid it back into her mouth.

"Well... Being a flag girl would be better than nothing," Meg looked to Lisa with a shrug. "You wanna try it?"

"No, thanks, you go ahead... Good luck." Lisa soothed Meg before going off.

Meg smiled to her, then went to try her luck as a new flag girl for James Woods High. 

After school, instead of going home, Meg went to the Simpsons house. The Griffins weren't very fond of Meg going over there. They believed Bart might be a bad influence, but at least Meg wasn't going out late at night after bed and had any foreign tattoos so far. 

"Hey, everybody, guess what I am?" Meg came to them, very excited.

"Megan, why aren't you at your own house?" Homer asked, not meaning to sound rude. "I mean... Don't you share news with your family?"

"They wouldn't like it anyway," Meg rolled her eyes, but smiled at them. "Anyway... I'm a flag girl!"

"That's awesome!" Bart cheered. "Meg's a flag girl! Isn't that awesome, guys? Meg's a flag girl! I always wanted to know a flag girl!"

Lisa glanced at her brother. "You have no idea what a flag girl is, do you?"

"Not a clue..." Bart looked down in foolish defeat.

"You know those girls who twirl flags around at school?" Meg prompted.

"Oh... Yeah..." Bart smiled, then looked annoyed. "Aw, Meg, why would you do that? Flag girls suck!"

"Bart, don't crush your girlfriend's dreams!" Homer scolded, then smiled. "That's wonderful, Meg... Even though you'll have a horrible reputation and will be remembered at a geeky equivalent of a cheerleader..."

"Uhh, thanks Homer... I think..." Meg shrugged. "Lisa, isn't this great?"

"Well... I like to see you happy..." Lisa shrugged herself with a sweet smile.

Meg hugged Bart and Lisa. "You guys should come to the football games so you can watch me!"

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we bring your parents along?" Bart asked.

Both Bart and Meg exchanged serious looks, then cracked up laughing together. 

"I know, it sounded stupid as soon as it came out of my mouth!" Bart smiled, still slightly laughing.

"It totally did..." Meg chuckled with him.

Lisa shook her head with a smile. Those two were going to make each other very happy in the future. "When's the next football game, Meg?"

"Tomorrow," Meg replied with a smile. "You guys gonna be there?"

"FOOTBALL!" Homer stood up happily. "Count me in!"

"Homer, we're going for Meg..." Marge reminded him.

"Oh... FOOTBALL AND MEG!" Homer said softly, then cheered again. "Fetch my Duff and seat warmer! The Simpsons are going to James Woods High!"

"You sure your dad's more embarrassing than ours is...?" Bart whispered to Meg.

The next day at school, Meg wore her flag girl uniform. Bart and Lisa were happy for Meg, but this flag girl reputation seemed to be going to her head. She was even talking to Connie and the jocks more than she was Bart and Lisa now, even if Connie and the jocks were still annoyed with Meg. After she talked with them, she walked down the hall and ran into Bart and Lisa.

"Meg, you've really changed..." Bart said.

"What?" Meg blinked, then turned to her friend. "What're you talking about? I haven't changed."

"Yes, you have," Lisa said firmly. "This Flag Girl thing's gone to your head."

"Oh, I get it," Meg looked angry at them. "You're jealous!"

"Jealous!?" Bart and Lisa glanced at her.

"Yeah, cuz I got popular friends and you guys are just Bart and Lisa Simpson!" Meg scoffed. "I thought you would be happy for me, but you're worse than my family!"

"We're not jealous, Meg, you're just getting arrogant!" Lisa hissed.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Meg scoffed, then stormed off.

"Meg, you still want us to come to the football game tonight?" Bart called out.

"You know what?" Meg looked back to them coldly. "Don't even bother coming." she then stormed off.

Bart and Lisa looked crushed. They were unhappy with Meg's sudden bad behavior. They both just had to wonder if Meg would snap out of it and be their friend again. They knew Connie D'Amico wouldn't just accept Meg like that and even though she still wasn't popular, Meg felt she was in her mind due to being excluded from everything growing up before she met them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, I apologize for killing off Selma like that, it's based on how my aunt had passed away last summer and is currently in an urn and my cousin (her daughter) gave it to my sister to spray her ashes. Anyway, Read & Review! Also, don't worry about Meg, those popular kids will get their commpunence soon.


	39. Sour Sweet 16

Bart and Lisa weren't sure whether to go to tonight's football game or not. They decided to not go and just watch an Itchy & Scratchy movie while Homer, Marge, Vinny, and Maggie would go to the game. However, when they got back, they got angry qucikly.

"They did WHAT!?" Bart was the most angry out of him and Lisa.

"Yes, it's true, they splashed raw meat all over poor Megan," Marge frowned. "I don't know if it was from the cafeteria or what..."

"I bet Connie did it!" Lisa was angry now too. "Meg's told me that Connie's been pushing her around since sixth grade!"

"Where's that blonde rat? I'll gut her like a kipper!"

"Now, Bart... You know I don't approve of violence..." Marge scolded a little. 

"I could get someone to take care of her..." Vinny spoke up.

Marge looked down at him. "Back in Springfield, we had Fat Tony, I don't think we need a mob dog in our new home."

Vinny huffed, folding his arms.

"I think I know what to do..." Bart chuckled. 

"Bart, no, you're not hurting those poor popular kids!" Marge scolded. "I know they hurt Meg, but you shouldn't get involved!"

"Yeah, let karma finish it!" Homer added as he decided to get a nice late night shower.

Bart huffed, folding his arms as Marge went of find the kitchen.

Maggie walked over, sitting between her older siblings. "I heard that Connie D'Amico is having a Sweet 16 Party at her house and Megan's invited..."

"How'd she get invited?" Lisa asked.

"She spent the night with your teacher," Maggie explained which gave Bart and Lisa disgusted faces, but then she continued. "So the vampires wouldn't get him."

"Weird..." Bart rolled his eyes. "Well, either way, I'm gonna do somethin'... Show that Connie... I'm sick of her always tryin' to hit on me and take me away from Meg!"

"Aww, you're so sweet to Meg," Lisa smiled. "I bet you'll get married and have delinquent and unfortunate kids!" she then teased.

Bart hit her with a pillow after growling. "Shut up, Lees..."

"I know you'll think of something, Bart," Maggie smiled, admiring him more than Lisa. "And maybe I could be your helper!"

Bart chuckled, ruffling up her hair. "Maybe if you're lucky, Stinky Pants."

Maggie growled under her breath at that, but smiled at him.

The snow was quickly melting, but it was still a bit cold. Bart and Lisa were still unsure about seeing Meg. Bart decided to go to the Griffin house and have a word with her about this popularity thing when Meg mentioned she thought the meat thing was a friendly joke and now she gave the biology test answers to Connie, Gina, and the jocks.

"So, I heard you got invited to Connie's birthday party..." Bart said to her.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Meg asked with a smile. "I feel willing enough to forgive you for being jealous of my popularity. How would you like to come to the party with me as my plus one?"

Bart groaned, rolling his eyes. "Listen Meg, I know these kids are using you... And, I'll help you get even. Oh, Maggie?~"

Maggie came in, kicking the door open as she held a rolled up paper in her tiny arms, then walked to the bed and lay it, rolling it open for them all to see.

"Connie D'Amico's house is two stories, now if we set up booby traps here, here--" Bart started to lay out.

"Where'd you get blueprints?" Meg asked, curiously.

"We have our ways..." Bart replied with glazed eyes.

"We went to city hall." Maggie said for him, making him glare at her, then back with a smile to Meg.

"Anyway, whatya say we trick out their cars?" Bart took out explosives.

Meg narrowed her eyes. "There you go again... Thinking the popular kids are using me... I thought you'd be over this, Bart... I mean, this could get you in a lot of trouble!"

"I'd be totally worth it." Bart smirked.

Meg stood up and opened her bedroom door. "Get out... Both of you, OUT!"

"But, Meg!" Bart and Maggie cried.

"OUT!" Meg hissed. "You can come to the party if you want, I'm sure Connie won't mind or care."

Bart sighed. "Come on, Mags..." he put her coat on, taking her hand. "I guess Meg doesn't like us anymore."

Maggie wasn't going to quit, she didn't think her brother would, but she just wasn't going to. Like her family, she grew very fond of Meg and wanted to help her in times of need, even if she was a baby when they first met. 

The next day, it was Connie's birthday party. Bart did in fact come, but he nearly looked like his father, he sat on the couch with a soda can and stared around, trying to avoid Connie. He tried to insult her and physically hurt her, but Connie just kept coming back for him. 

Meg came over to talk with Bart after the jocks went to see the girls they desired a lot more than her. "So, are you just gonna lie on your butt throughout the party?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Bart scoffed at her, feeling hurt that she wouldn't believe him about Connie and her friends.

"Why can't you and Lisa just be happy for me!?" Meg cried to him. "You guys are supposed to be my friends!"

"We are your friends, why won't you believe us!?"

Meg growled and stormed off. "Get away from me, Bart Simpson, I never wanna see you again!"

"Okay, now we're gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Connie announced as Bart glumly drank more soda. "And it's my party, so I want Doug to go in the closet with Meg."

Meg blushed as she went with this boy named Doug. Bart decided he had enough, he crushed the soda can against his forehead and decided to leave. He heard everyone giggling, then heard a pig squeal as he saw his younger sister.

"Maggie, what're you--"

Maggie shushed him. Suddenly, the D'Amico door flew open with Meg in tears and running down to Bart. 

"Bart, you and Lisa were right!" Meg cried with her voice cracking. "I should've listened to you guys!"

Bart blinked, then hugged Meg as she cried into his shoulder, like he had always dreamed of. He patted her back. "It's okay, Meg... It's okay..." he glanced down to Maggie who then winked to him with a thumb's up. "Come on, Meg, let's get a root beer float... My treat."

Meg sniffled, she wiped her eyes and looked to him. "Thank you, Bart... I would like that very much..."

Bart and Meg shared a root beer float together.

Back at the D'Amico house, the popular kids laughed as they humiliated Meg. They were about to leave with a photograph of Meg unintentionally making out with a pig. 

"Wait til the school year book sees this!" a jock laughed as he got in his car.

"Yeah!" the other agreed.

They tried to start their cars, but suddenly, their cars exploded. 

Connie screamed out in fright for them, shaking. "OH MY GOD!!! WHO DID THIS!?" she yelled, then saw the side of her house was signed with spray paint 'EL MAGGO'.


	40. Valentine's Day in Quahog

About a month after the incident, Meg made up with Bart and Lisa and like that, Meg was friends with the Simpsons again. Especially since now it was February. It was, as they said, right in the middle of Black History Month. 

There are a thousand hearts in Quahog, a thousand stories, some people didn't have any stories, others got two. Today was Valentine's Day and for once, it might be a happy one this year, since Meg and Bart have become really close lately. 

Plus it was a weekend day, a pretty good time to spend the entire day with one's beloved. Bart and Meg made plans while Lisa decided to do something nice with either Neil or Sarah, she couldn't decide which one she was more fond of, they both understood and wouldn't pressure her into choosing just one of them. 

Meg came downstairs from her room, wearing a nice blue dress with black flats, she had noticeably become a little chubby lately while her family called her flat-out fat. The Simpsons thought maybe she was gaining weight, but they were polite enough not to ask about it. 

The thing about Meg gaining weight wasn't because of overeating, it was for another case, but she had to keep it hidden from everybody, but maybe today, she could get it off her chest to admit to to her love bug.

"Wow, Meg, you look nice," Brian said, surprisingly nice enough. "You got a date?" 

"Yeah, Bart and I are really hitting it off," Meg said with a smile. "Our first Valentine's Day together. I'm very excited."

"Okay, remember to see if he likes you for you or some crap like that," Stewie spoke up. "Seem interested... Listen... Giggle... Swallow..."

The door bell then rang.

"That must be him," Meg nearly squealed as she went for the door, she saw Bart was in fact at the door, wearing a suit with a pink rose corsage. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bart."

Bart kissed her on the lips, then stepped back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Meg," he then let out his arm for her. "Shall we go."

Meg nodded, linking her arm with his, then looked to her dog and baby brother. "Don't wait up, boys~..." she said before going off with him. "I'm so excited, this feels like a real Valentine's Day..."

"I know what you mean," Bart said as he walked with her to the car. "Your chariot awaits."

"You sure Homer doesn't mind you using his car?" Meg said as she helped herself to the passenger seat.

"Totally sure," Bart smiled as he started the car so they could go off together for their romantic day in Quahog. "Where would you like to eat, hon?"

"Nothing too fancy, but not crummy either... Maybe a small diner?"

Bart shrugged, then went to find the right enough place for the both of them. "So... Umm... What's your family doing?"

Meg shrugged. "Oh, Brian's probably got a date with some chick... I heard Mom and Dad are spending the whole day in bed... Can't say for sure what Chris is up to, but I heard Mr. Herbert has a granddaughter or somethin' visiting him."

"Hey, why does Brian go out with human girls? Shouldn't he be with... Oh, I dunno... A cocker spaniel or a poodle or something?"

"I never really got that either... Then again, I attract more dogs than he does..."

"Ah, Meg, you're beautiful, I don't get why everyone thinks you're ugly..." Bart nearly scoffed, of course not to her, but just to everyone else in this town, it was like the whole universe was against her. 

"Neither do I, Bart..." Meg sighed. "Neither do I..."

A while after driving, Bart and Meg finally ended up at a diner called Sporty's. It was indeed very nice, but still casual and social enough for them to get in. Bart behaved like a real gentleman toward Meg. He opened the door for her, pulled her chair out for her, and did his best to be polite with her. It wasn't easy, but he managed to pull it off.

"There's a chocolate and strawberry sundae with a Valentine heart in it for dessert," Bart said as he finished his steak dinner while Meg still ate her fish. "Think you'd want some?"

Meg swallowed down her tangy lemon squeezed fish. "That sounds wonderful, Bart..." she then looked a little sultry. "Would you wanna share it?" she asked, exposing her chest a little more for him to see.

Bart chuckled, turning slightly red from her seducing attempts. "You little coy minx..."

"Coy minx?"

"Sorry, I heard from Sideshow Bob and Cecil again the other day... Kinda rubbed off on me..."

"They still tryin' to kill ya?"

"I heard Bob's working at a university now," Bart shrugged as he ate. "I haven't heard anything about Cecil though. I ever tell you the time Bob faked his death and tried to kill me after the funeral but Lisa saved the day? Shoulda been there, Meg."

"Bart Simpson, you've led a very amazing life so far..." Meg smirked, resting her hands under her chin in total interest.

"So have you, Meg Griffin..."

Meg smiled, then felt her stomach shift as she quickly stood up. "Excuse me, Bart, I'll be right back..." she took her purse with her so no one would steal it while she was gone and dashed to the girls' bathroom.

Bart smiled at her. "Don't take too long!" he called as he went to finish his dinner.

Meg went into the single toilet restroom and locked it behind her. She then sighed as she reached into her purse. "Okay.... Meg... You can do this..." she took a deep breath as she took out a pregnancy test. She then sighed as she looked back at her face in the mirror. "But would he even.... Ugh... I don't know what to do..." she looked very lost and depressed.

It took Meg a lot longer than Bart hoped. He got bored a little and decided to play with his phone. "What took her so long?" he mumbled as he looked all around.

About what felt like an hour later, Meg finally came back and saw the dessert on the table. "Bart, I am so sorry!"

"Meg, what took you so long?" Bart gaped at her.

"Oh, umm..." Meg rubbed her arm nervously. "I had explosive diarrhea?"

Bart cringed. "Goodness... Maybe we should skip dessert."

"NO! I mean... Uhh... I'm better now!"

Bart gave her a look. "Meg... What's going on?"

Meg sighed and looked down. "I can't tell you..."

"Why not, Meg?"

"I just can't... It's too soon..."

Bart sighed. "All right, Meg..."

"Can we just have some ice cream and move on?"

"Very well..."

The two ate their ice cream. Meg ate her ice cream rather quickly, but Bart didn't seem to mind or care. Whatever happened with Meg, it seeme to turn out better after their meal together.

"Bart, I'm sorry about what I did earlier..." Meg said as they walked together, among the other various couples out for Valentine's Day. 

"What happened?" Bart asked. "What really happened?"

"It's personal, okay? I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay, Meg... Sorry for being a pest about it."

"It's okay... I know the feeling."

The young couple shared ice cream cones, ice skated on the frozen pond, decided to get Chinese for dinner and had loving fortunes, and got sketches of them made together. It was the perfect day either one of them could ever have in their lives. Later that night, Bart decided to take Meg home.

"Thank you for such a wonderful Valentine's Day, Bart..." Meg sniffled with a smile. "You're the best..."

"See ya later, Meg." Bart smiled, he then took her face and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Meg smiled, but then bawled like a baby.

"Meg, are you okay?" Bart asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Meg moaned, wiping her face. "I... uhh... Bart... Uhh... Never mind... I need to go!" she quickly rushed inside her house.

Bart blinked, then sighed sharply and went off to his house. Meg sighed, she wiped her eyes and nearly sneezed from her tears. She then took out pregnancy test and took a deep breath. She wandered upstairs, seeing the bathroom was free after she put her coat up. She then walked into the bathroom. Eventually, after three to five minutes, Meg came out of the bathroom, looking completely shocked from the test results.


	41. Mental Mike Pulaski

It was a typical day of school, nothing too special, but there was warnings of a new kid in school known as Mental Mike. Bart was a little nervous himself of facing this guy, but he made sure the girls would be safe with him. Patty, Esther, and Ruth didn't see Meg again, it seemed like Meg was more interested in hanging out with Bart, Lisa, and Sarah.

"You guys wanna sleepover this weekend?" Sarah offered. "Bart, you can come too, even though you're a guy."

Bart blushed slightly. "Uhh... Well... Don't make fun of me."

"That sounds good to me, but that'll be hard to do," Lisa chuckled. "You in, Meg?"

"Well, it sounds great--" Meg said, but she had her head turned and she accidentally ran into Mental Mike with his back turned and her spaghetti lunch splashed over both of them, shocking everyone in the cafeteria. "Oh, fudge... Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

"What's your name, dude?" Mike growled, seeming to believe Meg was a boy.

"Meg Griffin!" Chris's voice was heard.

"3:00, Friday, I will destroy you." Mike threatened, grabbing Meg's shirt.

"Look, dude, Meg said sorry!" Bart snarled.

Mike looked to Bart. "You want some of this?"

"Yeah, leave Meg alone, she didn't mean to mess you up like that!" Bart stood up, looking angry, which shocked the students even more. "She goes through enough crap without punks like you making it worse for her!"

"Meg's going to die and you're not gonna stop me!" Mike spat in his eye before storming off.

Bart looked to Meg and decided to get the sauce and noodles off. "You okay, Meg?"

"I can't believe you stood up for me like that..." Meg said to him. "If you weren't here, I'm sure I would've gotten in a lot of trouble."

"Hey... As long as I'm here, no one's gonna touch ya," Bart promised. "I got your back."

"Us too, Meg." Lisa said, putting an arm around Sarah.

"I'm actually a little scared..." Sarah said, twiddling her fingers. "But, I got your back too, Meg."

"Thanks, guys..." Meg smiled at them.

Everybody hoped the week would get better. It didn't, on the marquee outside of school, there was an event scheduled to watch the fight between Meg and 'Mental Mike'. Bart, Lisa, and Sarah were outright disgusted that Mike wanted to fight Meg, she was a girl and didn't even mean to cause trouble. Guess they called him Mental Mike for a reason.

'Good morning, students,' Shepherd called one slow morning before Friday. 'This is Principal Shepherd with the morning announcements. Remember, that wagers on Friday's Meg Griffin slaughter must be on my desk by Thursday. Also, Zack Morris, if you could stop freezing time to talk to the camera, the day would go by a lot faster.'

"Oh, my God, you guys," Meg looked to Bart, Lisa, and Sarah, really on the edge, she knew they believed in her, but she was still very shaky. "What am I gonna do? That psycho is going to kill me!"

"Meg, I already told you--" Bart spoke up.

"I know, but he might kill you too!" Meg's eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't risk that!"

"Meg, you got a find a way out of this fight." Esther spoke up.

"Yeah, Meg, you can do it, you're a smart woman," Patty added. "And women can do anything nowadays." 

"Yeah, it's not like the 1950's..." Meg shrugged.

"Meg, I swear, no matter what it takes, I will help you," Bart soothed. "You're my girl and I'll be damned if anyone takes you from me."

After school, Meg went to the Simpsons house again.

"I just need to switch schools," Meg said as she sat the table with her real friends. "Marge, could you home-school me?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't do that," Marge coaxed. "Bullies are scary things."

"Maybe this Mike guy's just afraid of somethin'..." Lisa suggested as she got an extra apple slice for Sarah. 

"I don't think so," Meg sighed, shaking her head. "I tried to tell my mom I wanted to go to a different school, but she wouldn't let me!"

"I really wanna see your parents in court..." Marge mumbled under her breath. "Megan, the way I see it, as long as you got your firends, you shouldn't have to worry about a bully..."

"Yeah... You know we all love you here!" Sarah chirped.

Meg sighed. 

The week wasn't going very well. Meg tried to do anything to herself kicked out of school, but she was stuck. She also felt like she would be dead by Friday. Meg really wasn't that well, so Bart finally decided to do something about it. Meg was crying in the bathroom another morning before Friday and Lisa and Sarah were trying to soothe her. They hated to see her like this, but what could they do? Meg wished that Bart was there, but this was the girls' room and he had mysteriously been gone to the gym a lot lately.

"Meg, are you okay?" Ruth asked, Meg's other circle of friends had shown up.

Meg jumped to them, looking miserable as Lisa and Sarah stayed by her sides. "You guys, I've tried everything, but it's hopeless! He's going to kill me... I can already picture my funeral! This is such a nightmare! At least I have all you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lisa and Sarah smiled fondly to Meg.

"Yeah... About that..." Esther spoke up. "Listen Meg, we decided maybe it's best if you don't talk to us anymore."

"Yeah, we could be targeted by association," Patty added. "I don't wanna get beaten up by a guy unless it's in a limo after prom."

"So, you're all going to ditch me when I need you the most?" Meg asked, with tears still in her eyes. 

Sarah and Lisa looked very shocked at their excuses. What kind of friends were those three? 

"Yeah Meg, it's natural selection," Ruth said casually like it was an obvious agreement. "This is how it works in the wild. Good luck, Meg... Now, we must retreat in the shadows..." she said before backing up with Patty and Esther.

Meg sobbed. "I can't believe this! What am I going to do?"

Lisa scoffed. "Those friends of yours, Meg."

Meg noticed the two blonde girls were still with her. "You mean, you guys are staying with me...?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Sarah asked her in return. "We're really your friends, we don't care about natural selection."

"If one of us is going down, then we're all going down." Lisa pumped her fist in the air.

"YEAH!" 

Meg sniffled, she smiled a little, but she still felt like she wouldn't be able to face a guy Mike Pulaski. She really wished Bart could help her, but she didn't know where he was.


	42. Bart's Proposition

After school, Lisa and Sarah played video games while Meg sat on the couch next to Maggie in depression.

"You sure you don't want me to sock this guy for ya, Meg?" Maggie asked.

Meg sighed, but pet the girl's head. "Thanks, Maggie... But I gotta do this myself..."

"No you don't!" Bart came through the front door with tight muscles.

"Bart, there you are!" Lisa came over to her brother. "Where've you been lately?"

"To the gym," Bart flexed his new muscles. "You're not fighting Mental Mike on Friday, Meg. I am."

"WHAT!?" the girls gasped.

"Bart, I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me like that!" Meg came up to him. "You'll get killed!"

Bart sighed. "I know... But it's better me than you... And no matter what happens... I'll love you, Meg... Now and forever..."

"Oh, Bart..." Meg sniffled as she hugged him.

"Meg... If I survive this... Would you marry me?"

"Marry you?"

Bart looked to her with a small smile. "You don't have to... But I want my last memory of you to be a happy lifetime... So would you, Meg Griffin?" he got down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" he asked, taking her hand.

Meg looked to him and smiled, but had tears in her eyes. "I would like that very much, Bart..."

"Bart... Are you serious?" Lisa asked her brother. "Would you really consider marrying Megan?"

"Of course I would..." Bart stood up. "I love her... She's my Valentine... My true love... And even though I might die after Friday... I'd like her to be my wife..."

Meg sniffled, then hugged him back. "And I would like to be your wife, have you as my husband... And I want you to be in my baby's life."

Lisa and Sarah sniffled with smiles. This was totally sweet and very heartwarming. 

"Wait, Meg's gonna have a baby?" Maggie asked suddenly, making everyone stare suddenly.


	43. Fistful of Bart

It was finally Friday and the clock seemed to go very slow and quick at the same time. Bart was still determined to challenge Mike for Meg's sake. Meg was more worried about Bart now than she was about herself. At least now she didn't have to fear an untimely death because of an insane bully. 

Lisa, Sarah, and Neil were quite angered with Patty, Esther, and Ruth ditching poor Meg like that, they couldn't even imagine what would happen if Meg was left alone to face this bully. Bart was still ready, if he died, he would die with pride, if he lived, he would be beloved in the school.

He didn't care about the fame though. He did this because he loved Meg and he wanted to help her. If only Kearney, Dolph, and Jimbo could see him now. Bart was in the boy's bathroom, getting himself in shape and ready to beat down Mike the best way he could. 

"Bart...?" a voice asked.

Bart turned to see Meg come in. "Meg, this is the boy's bathroom."

"I know... There's something I wanna talk to you about before you go out there."

Bart looked a little cautious. "If this is about my wedding proposal, I was serious..."

"I know... It makes me very happy... You know how I've been throwing up a lot in the morning and gaining a bit of weight lately?" Meg asked him.

"Yeah, I figured you had the flu and your parents were too careless to take care of you, so they made you come to school."

"Actually, Bart... There's a different reason for that... I'm not sick... It's just... Bart... After Halloween... I... I... I found out I was--"

Mental Mike barged in the room then, looking aggressive and sick as always. "It's 3:00, Griffin!"

"Change your plans, Pulaski, I'm takin' you down!" Bart snarled.

Mental Mike snorted. "I never minded fightin' a little pussy."

Bart was very angry, he then saw Mike leave. "Come on, Meg, I have a fight to go through."

"Bart, you don't have to do this!" Meg cried out. "He's mad at me, not you!"

"Meg, I'm doing this because I love you... No matter what happens, I will always love you..." he then hugged the girl and went down the hallway to meet the other kids in the parking lot.

Meg heaved a sharp sigh, then followed him out. Lisa and Neil came by her sides. After Neil got over his obsession with Meg and had a possible thing for Lisa, the two became the best of friends. Even when Meg would sometimes visit the Simpsons house, Marge or Homer would tell her she would be out with Neil. 

At least Neil found himself some happiness. Meg looked a little horrified once she saw everybody in the school crowded and ready to see the fight between Mike and Bart. She just couldn't watch. Sarah held Meg, she just couldn't bear to even look.

"Pretty gay of you to defend Meg Griffin, Simpson!" a boy called out.

"I loved you!" Connie D'Amico cried.

Bart ignored the calls of him being taunted for defending Meg, but he didn't care. He loved Meg and he wasn't going to let her get hurt. Mental Mike looked even worse up close than he did from a distance. Bart was sure he was going to die right now, but he was going to take it like a brave hero and not a coward. He was scared indeed, but he wasn't going to let his cowardice get in the way of his goals to protect the woman he loved. 

Mental Mike came for Bart and started to pound him without even holding back. Bart got in a lot of pain, but he bit Mike on the fist before the next fierce punch to his face, making Mike scream out. Bart then pounced on top of Mike and started to pound him right back, with some blood flying. Mike then lifted his feet up over Bart's stomach and flung him backward, making him hit the pavement hard and sharply.

Mental Mike then banged Bart's head against the black top aggressively, but then Bart grabbed his wrist and started to sharply scratch at it with his nails. Mental Mike yelled out in pain, nearly bleeding and then Bart gave him a blow to the cheek, popping a few teeth out from his mouth. 

Bart then kicked Mike clear in the face, making him fall down and then Bart did what he knew best: Strangling Mike. He wouldn't care if he would go to jail for this or not, he couldn't stand to have Meg in worse pain than he was right now. Mental Mike punched him off and towered over Bart, but then Bart gave him a sharp kick in the groin, then grabbed Mike, spinning around in a circle before flinging Mike out of the school parking lot and crashed into one of the students' cars.

"MY CAR!" Connie's best friend, Gina Cranston, called out.

Mental Mike then tried to drive the car, making the students run out of the way. Bart blinked and then ran off the best he could as it looked like he was going to be hit by a car for the second time of his life. The first time, of course, being from Mr. Burns and Smithers. 

"BART!" Meg cried, she was really worried about him.

Bart kept running as Mike was aggressively driving and had a very sadistic grin on his face. Bart hopped over the incoming railroad tracks and fell down, unable to move. Mike grinned, he had Bart right where he wanted him. Unfortunately for Mike, the car tires popped from the railroad spikes. Mike still glared at Bart and the yellow-skinned boy put his arm over his face. This looked like the end. That was, until the 3:30 train was heard.

Mental Mike was just about to move the car out of the way, but suddenly, a speeding train rushed over, destroying the car and Mike was nothing more than a pile of flesh, bones, and blood. 

Bart blinked, he weakly looked to the tracks and looked very shocked at the results. "Ay carumba!"

When the train passed by, Meg, Lisa, Sarah, and Neil were on the other side of the tracks, safe and sound from harm.

"BART!" Meg rushed to the boy, hugging him. "You're okay!"

"Yeah..." Bart said softly. "Can one of you call an ambulance?"

"I'll call my mom, she's a nurse." Sarah took out her cell phone.

"Bart, that was so brave of you to sacrifice yourself for Meg..." Lisa said softly to her brother. "Thank God you're okay..."

"I never seen anything like that in all my years in James Woods High!" Neil was pleased.

Bart smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys... I didn't think I was gonna make it..."

Meg smiled with tears in her eyes, then kissed Bart on the lips gently. "I'll miss you..." she said since it seemed unlikely Bart would be able to come back to class for a while.

"I'll miss you too, Meg... And if I don't make it... I hope you lead a happy and healthy life..."

Meg smiled, nearly sniffling. No one has said anything so beautiful to her like that before. This was truly a day in school that Meg would fondly remember for the rest of her life. She then put a hand on her stomach and deeply hoped that Bart would turn out okay and wouldn't spend his final moments of life in the hospital.


	44. Barely Legal

It was about a couple of weeks since the incident of Mental Mike, James Woods High no longer had to live in fear, especially not Meg since she was the one challenged against that psychopathic bully. Meg walked with Lisa to the new house and came in. Bart was lying down on the couch, wearing a robe and looked a little better.

"Hey, Bart, feeling any better?" Meg asked as she sat on the couch not too close next to him.

"Yeah, I should be back by tomorrow," Bart smiled, then moaned a little as he took the homework he missed from his sister. "Thanks, Lees." 

Lisa smiled, then went to get a head start on her homework.

"So, how was school?" Bart asked.

Meg sighed. "There's a dance on Friday night... No one will go with me."

Bart blinked, a little surprised. "Really? No one?"

"No one..." Meg sighed. "I think Neil would've if he hadn't gotten over me..."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Meg..." Lisa frowned. "I think I'm liking Neil more than Sarah, but I don't want her to be left out."

"Aww, my little sister's got a best friend with benefits." Bart chuckled.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you almost got killed two weeks ago, otherwise I'd punch ya."

"Meg, I'm feeling a lot better, you know," Bart said to her. "Maybe I could take you to the dance on Friday."

"Aw Bart, you don't have to..." Meg coaxed.

"I insist... Besides, I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else than the girl of my dreams."

Meg blushed with a chuckle. "Mr. Simpson, you're spoling me~..."

"Ah, but the Mademoiselle Griffin, she deserves to be as spoiled as much as possible..." Bart said in a French accent, making her laugh and her laugh would make him smile.

Lisa rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I drawed this for you..." Maggie walked over with a paper of a crayon drawing.

"Aw, Maggie, what's this, huh?" Meg took the paper with a smile. "Is this another picture for me."

"Uh-huh, that's you an' Bart gettin' married." Maggie replied with a smile, shuffling her foot on the ground.

"Aw... Thanks, Maggie..." Meg smiled fondly, then hugged the little girl with one arm. "You're an amazing artist... Homer and Marge should put this on the fridge."

"Really?" Maggie squealed in delight. "The fridge!?"

"Alright, let's see this," Homer took the picture, then smiled. "Wow, Maggie, you're getting better than Daddy!"

"She's only six-years-old, but almost a Van Gogh!" Marge beamed.

"Just don't cut off your ear, Mags..." Bart whispered, making everyone laugh then.

"Bart, you're recovering nicely," Marge smiled, then frowned. "I can't believe your school let a fight happen! I mean, Megan could've seriously been hurt! Didn't anyone tell the Principal?"

"He just made wagers about who'd win, my guess is most of them were for Mike." Lisa snorted.

"Yeah, that sounds about right..." Bart snarled himself. "Oh, Meg, what did you wanna tell me two weeks ago?"

"Huh?" Meg thought back and remembered, but she seemed hesitant to say it in front of the family. "Uhh... I can't remember... I-I'll look in my diary to see if I wrote it down there..." she chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, okay," Bart shrugged with a smile. "I hope I can make it to the dance, Meg."

"Me too, Bart," Meg smiled. "Me too."

"Isn't it lovely, Marge?" Homer put an arm around his wife's shoulder.

Marge smiled fondly to her 'Homie'. "It really is..."

"I wanna go to the dance too!" Maggie cried out.

"Sorry Maggie, but you're too young," Lisa said, making Maggie pout. "But don't worry, someday you'll have your own dance." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be just like a princess!"

Maggie blushed. "I'd love to be a princess~..." 

Lisa giggled. "Until then, you're just plain old Margaret Simpson."

Homer pulled a confused face. "Who's Margaret?" About seven years later and he still didn't get that Maggie was short for Margaret.

A while later, the big day of the dance came. Now came the hard part, Bart had his tux on with a red bow tie and he had his hair slicked down like on Church mornings. That wasn't the hardest part for him, the fact that his date was a member of the Griffin family drove him crazy. He had to go all the way to the Griffin house to pick up Meg, he did his best not to insult either one of them and try to shrug off their snide comments about the girl of his dreams. Bart rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

Stewie opened the door, looking up at the taller and lankier Bart Simpson than seven years ago. "What the deuce do you want? I don't give to UNICEF."

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the Hell are you?"

"Who the crap is ringin' our doorbell at this hour?" Peter came to the door, drinking his beer. "What do you want?"

"I'm here for your daughter, Mr. Griffin..." Bart forced himself to say.

"Sorry, Meg ain't dead yet, you'll have to wait until she kills herself which could be any time now..."

"PEETAH!" Lois hissed, then smiled apologetically to the gentleman at the door. "I'm sorry about him... You must be Bartholomew... Come inside..."

"I'd rather not..." Bart scoffed. "Is Meg ready to go?"

Lois turned to the staircase. "Meg, you got a visitor!" she called up.

Meg came to the top of the stairs and Bart looked at her, his mouth wide. She looked very beautiful in her pink dress with a corsage and short hot pink heels. She came down the steps and took Bart's arm. "Ready to go?"

"Meg, you look amazing," Bart smiled fondly to her. "Y-Yeah... I'm ready to go..."

"Don't wait up~" Meg smirked to her parents before going to the Simpson car to spend most of the evening at James Woods High. 

"How the Hell did Meg get a prom date?" Peter looked outraged and disgusted.

"Poor boy must've lost a bet." Lois muttered under her breath.

"This is so exciting," Meg chirped to Bart as they walked with their arms linked together. "I never thought I'd ever be able to go to a school dance! I went one time though..."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, before you came, Mom made Brian come with me... Connie and Gina said that dogs weren't allowed in school, so I'd have to go home, but Brian could stay..."

Bart looked very angry. This madness with the whole world hating Meg had to stop. He was going to do something about it, starting tonight.


	45. Oh, What a Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the episode where Brian takes Meg to the school dance, but obviously changed for the story. Also there might be some graphic language for you all, but nothing too bad, just typical Family Guy humor. Basically, just Read & Review, and also, to one of my readers, I have something you've been waiting for for a long time in this story!

Bart drove up to the parking lot of the school and kept his arm linked with Meg. She looked very pale and a little sickly.

"Meg, you sure you wanna go through with this?" Bart asked his sweetheart. "We can always go back to my place..."

"I-I'm fine..." Meg assured him, though she was indeed shaky. "I'm just.... Getting over the flu."

"You had the flu?"

"Uhh... Oh, look, we're here!"

Lisa and Neil were sitting on the bleachers together. It looked like Lisa was going to stay with Neil and she even told Sarah about that. Sarah was sure it was okay and she mentioned she found someone who seemed lonely in their lesbian alliance club and decided to maybe spend some time with her. 

Sarah and Lisa were still totally going to be friends though, plus not to mention that Bart got an old call from Milhouse and he wanted to talk with Lisa about something important, that he had fallen out of love with her like Neil did with Meg and was in love with an old possible girlfriend he made one year when they were little kids named Samantha Stankey. 

Bart and Meg smiled and decided to go see Lisa and Neil.

"Hey, Lees, where's Sarah?" Bart asked.

"She decided to spend some time with Alex," Lisa said to him with a smile, not even feeling that sad. "She invited us to get chocolate milkshakes tomorrow though."

"Care to join us?" Neil invited.

"I see nothing wrong with that, I could definitely go for some chocolate." Meg smiled, looking instantly hungry.

Bart was worried about Meg's odd behavior. He thought maybe it was that 'monthly gift' from Mother Nature, but he had never seen Lisa act this way or Meg before from the four months they had spent in Quahog as new residents. Oh, well, it was probably nothing.

"Ooh, this is a good song," Neil smiled, extending his arm. "Care to dance, Lisa?"

"Boy, I'd love to, Neil." Lisa smiled fondly, then stood up to join the geeky boy, not caring how nerdy he was.

Lisa and Neil giggled together as they got on the dance floor once a preppy song came on. They then had some fun and jumped with the other students.

"So Meg, you wanna dance?" Bart asked his beloved.

"Uhh... Bart, I'd love to, but I feel a little queasy right now..." Meg said as they sat on the bleachers. "I-I'm sorry, Bart... I should just come right out and say it..."

"Meg... What's wrong?" Bart looked very worried to her.

Meg shook and took a very deep breath. "Bart... I... I... I... I'm a little hungry actually... Could you get me some of those chocolate puddings?"

"Sure Meg, no problem." Bart said softly. He wasn't angry or upset with her, he just wished she would spit out whatever she wanted to tell him. He took out a good amount of money and went to get the sweets.

"Hi Bart~" a voice greeted.

Bart sighed sharply, then turned to see the alpha bitch of James Woods High in her ruby red dress. "Connie, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you!?"

"You say that now, but you're just blind cuz you feel so sorry for that dog in the school." Connie took his hands.

"What dog?" Bart gave her a look. "My dog is back home."

"You know who I'm talkin' about..." Connie gestured to Meg on the bleachers.

Bart then narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I see a dog right in front of me... It's a yipping, annoying bitch that never shuts the hell up or leave me the hell alone."

Connie was in fact shocked Bart spoke to her like that, then looked angry. "I'm not letting you go, Bart Simpson... How much do you want to get away from that Griffin girl?"

"What do you have against Meg anyway!? What did she even do to you!?" 

"Come on, she's gross, just dump her sorry ass and I'll leave you alone."

Bart wanted Connie to leave him alone, but no way he was going to do that. "Just get away from me..." he growled under his breath, then went back to Meg with the chocolate pudding with a smile. "Here you go, Meg..." 

Meg took the pudding and ate it rather quickly, even faster than Bart had seen his father eat.

"Whoa, Meg, slow down!" Bart gasped.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Meg yelled at him, then cupped her mouth. "O-Oh my God, Bart... I-I'm sorry..." she then suddenly started to cry. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Bart took the pudding and spoon, then hugged her, gently patting her back. "Shh... It's going to be okay... M-Meg, I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," Meg sniffled as she broke out of the hug, then wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bart..."

"Shh... Don't worry, okay?" Bart decided to feed Meg with a smile. "Here... Eat up..."

Meg smiled, then ate from the spoonfuls. Bart was glad she was feeling a little bit better now. But he seriously wondered what was wrong with Meg, but didn't want to come out and say 'what's the matter with you?'. That would seem a little rude, even for him. He just kept feeding her until it was all gone.

"Feel better, babe?" Bart asked her softly.

"Yeah... I-I'm sorry for blowing up like that, I shouldn't have..." Meg said, sniffling, but not crying now.

"Oh, that's okay... People get like that sometimes..."

The lights slightly dimmed and a slow song came on with the Disco ball.

"Meg... Are you feeling well enough to dance?" Bart asked.

Meg smiled even softer with tears in her eyes, but happy crying, not depressed crying. "I would like that, Bart."

Bart stood up and held out his hands for her. Meg smiled back, then took his hands and they started to slow dance together by the song, gently swaying and spinning with each other. It was such a lovely moment for both of them and just unbelievable, nearly too good to be true. 

Meg thought she was dreaming when Bart moved into Quahog and ended up becoming one of her Spooner Street neighbors, but it was true. It was all true and if this actually is a dream, she hoped that she would never wake up. She hoped that the two of them would end up living happily ever after together.

After the song, the two decided to relax on the bleachers. Lisa and Neil were talking with each other at a table, so Bart and Meg decided to be alone with each other as well. 

Connie walked over with Gina and one of the jocks. "Hey Meg, Dr. Frankenstein called, he wants to know if the villagers are done chasing you so you can be home in time for curfew."

This made the three of them laugh, but not Bart and Meg.

Bart had enough of her, he stood up and looked very peeved off. She wouldn't leave him or Meg alone, whether by stalking or bullying. It had to end right now. "You know Connie, I think I know why you're such a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Connie glanced to him, she was in shock at first, but then looked pompous as always.

"Bart, let's just go..." Meg said softly to her boyfriend.

"No, no, no, now hang on, Meg, hang on," Bart said to her softly, then looked back firmly at Connie D'Amico, nearly scowling at her. "You see, Connie, because you're popular, you developed early and started putting out when you were 12. 

"But now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror, because all you see is a whore. So, you pick on Meg to avoid inevitable realization that once your body's used up age 19, you're going to be a worn-out, chalky-skinned, burlap sack that even your step-dad won't want and neither will I. 

"I will never love somebody who picks on the woman I truly admire the most because I don't see an ugly mess when I look at this girl, I see a woman who deserves better treatment and she doesn't need to take your shit all the time and you can just go fuck yourself and go to Hell where you belong! How's that sound, sweetie!?" 

Connie then ran off in tears, she was now officially over Bart and she felt really bad at herself now.

"Bart, that was amazing," Meg smiled at the boy. "No one's ever stood up for me like you or Lisa have... I'm really lucky to know you guys."

"You really don't deserve all the crap you get, especially from that skank." Bart smiled to her, really in love with her, despite the whole school hating her guts, minus Neil, Lisa, and Sarah. 

"Thanks, Bart..."

The two shared a hug and then, finally, the moment they both had been waiting for: A kiss. When Bart and Meg's lips were just about to touch, it was going to be a wonderful moment and just the best thing to have ever happen to any one of them. This brought back the Halloween evening they spent together. However, being reminded of that, Meg had to break away from the cuddle and rush to the girls' bathroom and she started to throw up noisily.

"Hey Bart," Neil came with Lisa. "Is Meg okay?"

"I think so..." Bart shrugged. "Uh, Lisa... When Mother Nature 'visits' you, do you usually throw up?"

"Not really," Lisa shook her head. "Like, I feel like doing it, but I never actually do... Maybe she has a stomach bug or something..."

Bart shrugged. "Well... See ya guys later."

"Yeah, see ya around," Neil said. "Give Meg our blessing."

"Of course." Bart waved to them as they went off.

A while later, the dance was ending and Meg was still holed up in the bathroom. When she finally came out, the gym was cleaned up and the music stopped.

"Everybody gone?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, just you and me," Bart said, taking her hand. "You wanna get home now?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that... I... I think I ate that chocolate pudding way too fast." Meg said as she started to walk with him.

Bart and Meg came out behind the back doors of the school and saw that Connie and Gina's cars were still there for some reason. 

"Hey Meg, how'd you like Connie and Gina to never bother you again for the rest of your life?" Bart looked back with a determined smile.

"Bart... What're you sayin'...?"

"Come on... Let's just do a few pranks... I still got it..."

"Bart, we can't..."

"I don't want them to hurt you anymore..."

"Neither do I..."

Bart and Meg looked to each other. They weren't sure what else to do though. Bart took out fireworks and rockets and he broke into their cars, putting in the substance. He helped Meg get them in without getting caught. When snobbily familiar voices were heard, Meg and Bart quickly hid in the bushes. 

"I can't believe that Bart Simpson did that to me..." 

"It's okay, Connie, let's just go home before our moms piss all over us."

Bart and Meg bit their lips in excitement as they heard the cars about to start. Connie and Gina had some struggles, but suddenly, there were large firework explosions heard. They saw the cars were getting dematieralized and the girls were screaming and yelling and were on fire. 

Meg did look concerned, but she then started to crack up laughing with Bart. It looked as though Connie and Gina were almost as if they were no more and there was a revolution for Meg. Things were going to finally look up now. The devious couple shared a high-five with each other. It was now getting late and Bart decided to take Meg home on such a big, eventful Friday night.


	46. Forbidden Romance

"Well, Meg, I guess I'll see ya in school or in the neighborhood." Bart chuckled as he took Meg to the front door.

"Thanks for so much fun, Bart, that was awesome, especially with what you did to Connie D'Amico and Gina Cranston. I never knew you had it in you like that." Meg smiled back.

"Well, good night..." Bart turned himself around to walk to his house.

"Bart, wait!" Meg put her hand up.

Bart looked back at her. To his surprise, Meg finally did what they had both been waiting for since the day they first met. She kissed him on the lips sweetly. Bart moaned happily, then kissed her back, making both their legs kick up. 

"Well, good night, Meg, see ya around." Bart smiled to her.

Meg blushed, then walked back inside her home, humming to herself, deeply in love.

The next morning, Meg woke up and actually felt very thrilled to start her day. She kept humming to herself and even found herself dancing with the air. She felt just like one of the girls in a Disney movie finding that one day her prince had come, so this was love, and it was her tale as old as time with Bart showing her a whole new world for each other. Meg kept humming as she walked by the bedrooms of her parents and brothers.

"Hey, will you keep it down?" Stewie snapped to his sister as he was standing in the doorway in his footy pajamas. "Some of us are trying to surprise Lois or the fat man with a stinky diaper in the morning!"

"Oh, Stewie, I had the most wonderful time last night," Meg smiled, picking up the evil baby in her arms, then hugged him, nuzzling her face against his football-shaped head. "Oh, I wonder if we'll get married and have the most wonderful children..."

"Are you talking about that new delinquent at your school?" Stewie glared up at her. 

"Someday Stewie, you'll find out what it's like to be in love, finding your soul mate..." Meg sighed, then kissed Stewie on the forehead and set him back down on the floor.

Stewie grunted, rolling his eyes in annoyance, then stormed off back to his room and slammed the door.

Meg hummed as she slid down the banister and did a little twirl, then came into the kitchen to see her mother on the phone, agreeing to something.

"Okay, thank you, I'll talk to her about it," Lois sighed, then hung up the phone and turned sharply to her daughter, crossing her arms. "Well, young lady, I hope you and that Bart Simpson are proud of yourselves."

"What?" Meg looked to her mother. "What're you talking about, Mom?"

"That was your school principal, he just called to say because of you and Bart, Connie D'Amico and Gina Cranston are in a coma and will need extensive therapy by the time they wake up," Lois put her hands on her hips in anger. "Where did you two get off with what you did?"

"Hey, Bart was only standing up for me, I just decided to help him!" Meg called back. "He's one of my best friends from Springfield."

"He's practically a felon, I don't think I want you two hanging around anymore!"

"But, Mom, I love him!"

"I don't care, Meg, he's a bad influence!" Lois hissed. "You're both expelled from school too!"

"Expelled!?" Meg sounded shocked.

"Yes, because of the damage you caused, you're both expelled from school," Lois explained in intense anger. "I don't know what Homer and Marge are gonna do with Bart, but you're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house and fill in for Consuela."

"Mom, that's totally not cool and unfair!" 

"Ya should've thought of that before you decided to help Bart against those two poor girls in so much trouble."

"Mom, they've given me worse crap than we did!"

"This discussion is over, Meg, you can go to the Simpson house, but you're tellin' Bart that you can't see him ever again."

Meg blinked, she had tears in her eyes and put her hands under her glasses as she started to weep. This had to be the worst day of her life. She ran past her mother, then passed Peter through the kitchen doorway.

"She on her period or somethin'?" Peter asked his wife about the crying Meg.

Meg sniffled and rang the doorbell on the Simpsons house.

Homer opened the door and smiled to the girl. "Well, you know you don't need to ring the doorbell."

"Mr. Simpson, I need to talk with your son," Meg said, her voice cracking from worse depression than she's ever had in her life. "It's important..."

Homer frowned at her sadness, he wanted to ask her why, but it would probably be best if she told Bart. He allowed her inside. Meg sniffled, then walked into the Simpson house as Bart was on the floor, playing a tea party with six-year-old Maggie.

"Hey, Meg," Bart smiled up to her. "Didn't expect to see you again so quickly." he chuckled a little.

Meg walked over to him. "Did you get expelled too?"

"Yeah, I have to work at Big Buy now," Bart sighed, then looked to see she was so upset. "Ah, come on, Meg, being expelled's not that bad. You could run errands for your parents and we can hang out on my lunch break."

"It's not that," Meg stared at the floor. "It's... It's..."

Bart took off his hat borrowed from Marge in order to make the tea party a succes. "Mags, Meg and I gotta talk. We'll continue this later, okay? I promise."

Maggie pouted. "Why do I have to leave?"

"Sorry, Maggie, it's grown-up stuff, you wouldn't understand." Bart gently ruffled up her golden hair.

"He's right, Maggie," Marge walked by, taking her garden hat back, then picked up her youngest child. "Come on, you can help me with my garden."

Maggie sighed, but smiled. "Fine..."

Bart chuckled as he watched her go, then sat with Meg on their orange couch. "So, what's wrong, Meg? Being expelled's not that bad... We can spend more time together... Sure, it might ruin our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, but..."

"It's not that," Meg looked at him, her tears still leaking out of her eye sockets. "Mom's making me leave town."

"Leave town!?"

"Yeah, she doesn't want me hanging around you anymore! She says you're a bad influence. She's making me move in with Grandma and Grandpa to fill in for their maid."

"Fill in for their maid?" Bart sounded disgusted. "Your parents can't be serious!"

"They are," Meg wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bart... But we can't be together anymore. I'm really gonna miss you."

Bart blinked, he tried to resist, but he ended up crying himself. "I'll miss you too, Meg..." he said as a tear managed to roll down his cheek.

"I'll never forget you, Bart." Meg hugged her now ex-boyfriend. She then put her hand into her shirt, then took out a golden locket with their picture together, then handed it to him, walking away as she kept crying.

Bart balled up his hand with the locket in it. "And I won't forget you.... Megan Griffin."

Meg was still crying as she was packing her bags. 

Lois was really aggravated. "Meg, you need to get over that Bart Simpson boy... You'll meet someone else who's not a bad influence..."

"I'm even more sad now..."

"Cuz he made you feel special, I know, I know... Meg, you need to knock it off!"

"I know, but I really wanted him to be in my life... Because.. I'm... I'm...."

Lois sharply sighed, rolling her eyes. "Make this quick, Meg, Grandma and Grandpa are expecting you back really soon."

Meg bawled her eyes out, she could finally say it, but she wanted Bart to hear it, but she finally got it off her chest. "I'M PREGNANT!" she wailed.

Lois looked very shocked. So did Peter down the hallway, Chris in the bathroom, Brian about to get himself a drink and Stewie even came out of his crib, wide-eyed.


	47. Meg is Enceinte

"Meg, how can you be pregnant!?" Lois squawked to her daughter. 

"Yeah, Meg, who was desperate enough to make a baby with you?" Chris scoffed.

"It was a boy, right?" Peter added.

Meg sighed, then looked angry as she put her hands on her hips. "Yes, and for your information, it was a boy who loves me like an obsession and I love him back! The one boy who would love and protect me, never doing anything to hurt me!"

"Meg, you can't get pregnant by some guy who's imaginary." Lois told her daughter.

"I'm talking about Bart!" Meg yelled out, now in tears. "You guys just don't care about me, I don't care what you do, I AM leaving home, but I'm moving in with the Simpsons!" she stormed upstairs to continue packing, but move to the Simpsons residence.

"MEG GRIFFIN, YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Lois snapped.

"Ah, don't worry, Lois, she'll be back," Peter folded his arms. "No matter what happens, she'll be back..."

"Yeah, she'll realize her mistake, leave this Bart guy and do the right thing and get an abortion." Brian said as he took a sip of a martini he made for himself.

After packing, Meg did not come back, she went to the Simpsons house. She finally came to Bart and since she let it all out about her pregnancy she had known about since Valentine's Day, she could finally say it with no trouble at all.

"You're what!?" Bart was a little shocked, but he hugged the girl he loved and desired. "Meg, why didn't ya tell me?"

"I wanted to," Meg said softly. "I was just a little scared..."

Marge looked a little firm, but not as much as Lois. "Now, I don't condone this child being born out of wedlock, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to become a grandmother... But either way, I'll love and support you both... As long as you can provide for this baby, Bart."

"I already can, Mom," Bart looked back at her. "I asked Meg if she would marry me and she accepted."

"Is this true, Megan?" Homer glanced at the girl. "Did you accept the boy's proposal?"

"Yes, I did," Meg nodded without an ounce of shame. "I was surprised, but I was very happy... I was also hoping that maybe we would be able to and I could tell him about our baby."

"Again, I'm not sure if I approve of this baby being born without married parents... But I'll accept my future grandson or granddaughter, I just wish you two waited until you were at least married." Marge told them gently, but still firm, like any good mother would.

"Yes, Marge." Meg gave a nod.

"Yeah, Mom." Bart also nodded.

"This is so cool, isn't it, Lisa?" Maggie beamed. "We're gonna be aunties!"

Lisa sighed, she felt a lot like Marge now, she had to admit though, it was exciting to become an aunt. She just always thought she would be the first one to get married and have a child to someone like a lawyer or a politician or maybe even a president. She voiced her support for Bart and Meg though. "Congratulations, you guys."

"How far along are ya?" Homer asked.

Meg sighed. "Bart and I... Did the 'dance with no pants' on Halloween night."

"That means the baby will be born by the time you're out of school," Marge said, doing the math in her head. "Ever since Maggie grew up, I've always wanted to have another baby... If it's alright with you two, when you're seniors, I'll take care of the baby for you... It'll also give me good practice of being a grandmother."

"Thanks Marge, that means a lot to us," Meg felt grateful to have known a woman like her. "Also... If it's not too much trouble... Could I move in here?"

"Your house is our house, Megan, you know that." Homer smiled soothingly to the girl.

"Yeah, Meg, as long as you got us, you don't have to worry about anything ever again." Even Maggie was supportive.

Meg sniffled, she felt like for once she really belonged. Even though she was having a baby on the way, she wasn't even disgraced, but she did agree with Marge. Maybe if Bart wanted to have another child after they would eventually get married, they could do it and make it an official child. She just wondered what their kid would be like and what it would be like to have a baby of her very own.


	48. The Newest Simpson

The rest of the school year was kind of a blur to Meg and Bart, mostly due to being expelled together. Luckily, by the last day of school, Meg would have to be in a state where she would have to stay off her feet a while. Homer and Marge let her stay with them and wouldn't even let Peter and Lois near her. Better yet, Homer got a restraining order against the Griffin family.

In the mean time, Bart got Peter arrested due to his weekly shenanigans and being a jerk to his family. Chris and Stewie even had to relocate to live with their Aunt Carol while Lois was also arrested due to being a very horrible parent and she had stolen a lot of expensive things in her life. 

Meg had changed a lot during the pregnancy and since Bart stood up for her. Times before, she missed her family, especially during the reality show craze, but this time, she didn't even care to even think about her family. She was mostly focused on becoming a Simpson and that she was going to be a mother.

"Have you two discussed names yet?" Homer asked as he put up his newspaper, having another lazy lunch day with his family.

"Yeah," Bart said after taking a big drink of juice. "Selma if it's a girl, and Shane if it's a boy."

"Selma?" Marge sounded touched.

"I might not have known Selma that well, but we thought it would be a nice honor, Marge," Meg said with a smile. "Oh, could I have some more donuts?"

"Of course, dear." Homer passed the donuts to her.

"Do you guys think you'll get married after high school graduation?" Lisa asked as she ate her broccoli and cheese.

"That's what we're countin' on, and Dad, thanks for babysitting while we go to school next year." Bart smiled.

"Anything for you guys." Homer smiled.

Maggie was bored, she really wanted the baby to be born already, everybody was always talking about it and due to being the youngest, she didn't know what would actually take so long about having the baby. 

After June ended, it was getting time to celebrate the Fourth of July. However, when Meg was sleeping in a bigger guest bed, she bit her lip, nearly feeling the blood draw out from her lips. She then lifted her covers and flinched, then saw Maggie coming by with a glass of milk with a large cookie for an after midnight snack.

"Maggie?" Meg whispered, but was loud enough for the girl to hear.

"Huh?" Maggie looked back at her. 

"Could you wake up your parents, Bart, and Lisa?" Meg whispered, kind of nervous and scared. "It's time..."

"Time for what?"

"The baby's coming!"

Maggie looked very excited, then went off to do just that. "Be right back, Meg!"

Soon enough, the whole house was awake. Meg was screaming and yelling as soon as they got in the car and dashed to the hospital as quickly as they could. Meg was yelling and screaming all the way, Homer tried to tune it out the best he could so he could drive them safely to the hospital to deliver his grandchild. Maggie was still excited to become an aunt despite being seven-years-old. However, she was disappointed when she was shut out, Marge, and Homer decided to stay and Bart was going to wheel Meg in and Lisa was going to become the midwife.

"Sorry sir, family only." Dr. Hartman told the yellow-skinned boy.

"He's my husband." Meg said quickly.

Dr. Hartman's eyes widened. "Alright, come on in!"

"Just breathe, babe, it'll be all over soon." Bart coaxed.

Meg was on the hospital bed, screaming and wailing for dear life as she grasped Bart's hand. Having this baby better be worth it. Marge taught her that the first baby is always hard. Meg yelled and screamed in almighty pain.

"All right, Mrs. Simpson, just a few more pushes..." Dr. Hartman said.

"And then the baby will come out?" Bart asked softly and nervously.

"No, then I'll be rid of her horrible screaming!"

Bart and Meg narrowed her eyes. Meg then bit her lip and screamed again.

"I see the feet!" Dr. Hartman cried.

"I THOUGHT THE HEAD CAME OUT FIRST!" Meg hissed to him.

"Nope, I'm afraid your baby's coming out feet first..." Dr. Hartman said, chuckling. "Boy, is that gonna look bad..." he then nudged Bart. "Boy did you two mess up."

Bart smacked the doctor across the face. "JUST HELP US GIVE ME MY SON OR DAUGHTER!"

"All right, all right, sheesh..." Hartman rubbed his face, then went to Meg's open legs. "Don't have a cow, man."

Bart nearly growled to him. "I'll fucking kill you..."

Meg yelled a little more, but then she took deep breaths as soon as she forced out a baby boy and the crying was heard.

"It's a girl with a penis!" Dr. Hartman announced as he held the baby who had blonde hair and peach skin with a pointed nose. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, it's a hermaphrodite!"

Bart snatched the baby and kicked the doctor in his groin, then smiled as he came to Meg's side. "It's all over, babe... Our baby is here..."

Meg took her breathing, then looked over with a sleepy smile. "Aw... He's so cute..."

"What's his name?" Lisa asked. 

"Shane," Bart said with a smile. "Shane Homer Simpson."

"Such a perfect name..." Lisa was very happy about the baby's middle name, despite several differences and the dysfunctional family. 

Bart and Meg smiled to each other. The baby looked more like Meg, but had blonde hair like Bart, the baby even had a pointed nose. After Bart cut the umbilical cord, it was time to sign the birth certificates and meet the family to show them the newest Simpson.

"Am I an aunt or an uncle?" Maggie asked hyperactively. "Am I an aunt or an uncle? I gotta know, I gotta know!"

Lisa chuckled. "You're an aunt regardless of the baby's gender, but if it's a girl, it's your niece, but if it's a boy, it's your nephew."

"Oh... So boy or girl?"

"It's a boy," Meg said with a smile as she held the bundle in the baby blue blanket wrapped among her belsom. "His name is Shane Homer Simpson."

"Homer?" Marge asked with a smile.

Homer sniffled, feeling so honored. "You gave the baby my name?"

"Sure," Bart said with a soft smile. "I don't say it often, but I love you..... Dad...."

"Oh, Bart!" Homer sniffled, hugging his son, it was a lot longer than the few quick ones they would give each other in their lifetimes with each other. 

"Shane," Meg looked to her future sisters-in-law. "These are your aunts... Lisa and Maggie..."

Lisa and Maggie smiled as they looked down to the infant. Shane looked up and gave a newborn smile to them before falling asleep. Maggie felt so pleased that the baby smiled at her. This would be the beautiful start of the next generation of the Simpsons family. Only now, Bart and Meg had to get married by next year, and Shane would be a year old by then. At least he would now know that his parents would be getting married by the time they would finish their school careers as seniors and were going to celebrate together.


	49. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this story is almost over! I'm serious, after this chapter, it's all over, I wanna thank all the people who've read this story and kept reviewing, reviews really motivate me to keep writing. I've had this chapter written for a while, even the epilogue, I hope you all like it once I get there. You guys are so awesome, let me know what you think, it was really fun writing this story and getting it done, now I don't have to think or worry about it while I'm on vacation with my family, I've had this story idea on my mind since August after the real Simpsons Guy crossover came out on TV. So once more, Read & Review and I'll see you at the end of this chapter! If you want a sequel, let me know, just know that it might take me a while to get there... Anyway, enough of my boring author's note, let's finish this sucker!

Meg and Bart had a wonderful wedding reception. Meg's family was not invited, so Abe decided to be the one to walk Meg down the asile and give her to Bart. Reverend Lovejoy smiled fondly to the young couple about to be married.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Bartholomew Jojo Simpson and Megan Griffin in holy matrimomy..." the church man started the speech.

Marge was nearly crying and Homer held her, gently patting her on the back. He assured her that it was going to be all okay. Lisa was a bridesmaid, Maggie was the flower girl, and Milhouse and Neil were groomsmen.

"Do you, Bart take Meg to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Lovejoy asked the groom.

Bart sniffled with a smile. "I do."

"And do you, Meg, take Bart to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lovejoy then asked the bride.

Meg looked like she was about to cry with tears of joy as her face was glowing with pride as it looked like her hopes and dreams could live on once more. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," Lovejoy finally said with a weary smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Bart gushed as he grabbed the veil gently and lifted it over his wife's face, then kissed her. Meg kissed back, a tear rolling down her cheek. The crowd happily clapped and cheered as the wedding bells in the church rang with pride. Bart and Meg came up to their high-towered white cake with both mini figures of themselves on the tippy top. They saw the cake, then looked back to their friends and family cheering and having fun with and for them. Meg now understood that was weddings were the happiest days of many womens' lives.

"Hey, Meg, it's about time for you to toss your bouquet." Bart nudged his new wife with a smile.

"You're right." Meg smiled, she then turned herself around and tossed her flowers in the air and they landed into Lisa's hands.

"Wow, what luck!" Lisa felt pleased.

"I was hopin' they'd land at ya." Meg winked with a smile.

Lisa laughed then.

"Boring," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Can we have cake now?"

"Maggie, don't be rude, Meg has to cut the cake first!" Homer scolded slightly.

"Right." Marge agreed with her husband and smiled to him for being mature about it.

"Sorry, Maggie, here, I'll save you a nice big slice," Meg smiled, then went to the cake. "Ready, Bart?"

"Ready, babe." Bart smiled as he was going to help her.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the bride and groom cut the cake and handed slices to all their guests. Except for the top. It was a tradition to freeze that part of the cake for a year and eat it on the first anniversary.

"Wonder what mini Meg and mini Bart taste like?" Maggie asked herself as she held the bride and groom figure, then licked it and smiled. "Mm... Marzipan!" she smiled, then drooled as she kept eating it.

"She takes after Homer alright." Bart chuckled at his baby sister.

"Hey, look at that." Meg pointed ahead.

Bart and Meg looked over.

"Well, Lisa, it looks as though you've caught the bridal bouquet," Neil smiled to the lead bridesmaid. "Who do you suppose is gonna pop the question on ya?"

"I dunno," Lisa shrugged honestly with a smile. "If Milhouse hadn't gone back to Samantha Stankey, I'd suspect him. I don't know why he even had a crush on me, I mean, if I were the older sibling and Bart and Milhouse were younger, it'd be typical."

"Yeah, I know what you mean... But since you're available, I was wondering..." Neil reached into his suit pocket and took out a tiny black box, getting down on one knee and popped it open to reveal an onyx gemed engagement ring. "Lisa Marie Simpson, will you marry me?"

Lisa gasped in surprise. "N-Neil, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Neil smiled honestly back to her. "So, will you?"

Lisa sniffled, then was so happy on the inside, she squeezed him into a tight hug. "Yes, Neil Goldman, I WILL marry you!"

Neil smiled as he held her and felt accomplished. He gave a thumb's up to Bart who then smiled and gave one back to him.

"What was that all about?" Meg asked her husband.

"Oh, you know... Neil's been crazy about Lisa ever since Milhouse went back to Samantha and she had no one else," Bart smiled. "I decided to give him a helping hand."

"I never would imagine having Neil at my wedding, but it's so great that things worked out." Meg smiled.

"And I would never imagine loving you like I do now." Bart kissed her again with a sweet smile.

A while after the ceremony, things were winding down.

Homer cleared his throat as he stood up and clinked his wine glass with a fork, getting everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everybody, I have something to say," he smiled to the crowd. "Well, I would like to thank you all for coming to my boy's wedding... You know, with Bart being bad since he was conceived... I thought he'd be just getting out of prison about now."

This made a few of the guests laugh.

"But he's not, he's starting a whole new chapter in the storybook of his life," Homer smiled as he continued. "He's now married to a very lovely girl who grew into a lovely woman despite having an unloving family. I've been there... My mother was barely around and my father was a bad parent to me, and I hope Bart doesn't make the same mistake if he and Megan should have their own children. Bottom-Line... Happy Wedding Day to Bart and Meg and many more, to the bride and groom." he raised his glass.

"To the bride and groom!" the guests cheered back.

Everyone took a drink then.

After the ceremony, Bart and Meg said goodbye to everyone as they raced out the church together, their arms linked together. Maggie and her friends were throwing rice to them as it was traditional to weddings. Bart and Meg smiled, then they got into their honeymoon limo and went to drive off together with cans tied to the bumper, clanging and clicking against the rode as they took their ride to their vacation of endless love and marriage. Marge, Homer, and Maggie were going to look after little Shane for the happy couple until they would return for him and come back as Mr. and Mrs. Bart Simpson. This was very exciting for everybody.

That night, Bart and Meg were at the romantic hotel that Sideshow Bob took Bart's Aunt Selma out on their honeymoon before trying to kill her. Of course, Bart wouldn't do the same thing since he intentionally loved Meg and everything about her. Bart was now in a dark midnight blue robe and he was reading a magazine by his light.

"Hey, big boy~..." Meg's voice greeted seductively.

Bart looked up from his magazine and was surprised to see Meg dressed in black leather lingerie with fishnet stockings, gloves, a whip and a pair of handcuffs. "Ay, carumba!" he cried, in delightful surprise for one of the few times he exclaimed that.

"You said you'd want another child someday..." Meg smiled lustfully. "Why not a time like tonight?"

Bart grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

"Ditch the PJ's and let's make a baby." Meg laughed a little.

Bart opened up his robe to reveal he was all comando. No boxer shorts, no shirt, not even socks. "What PJ's?" he chuckled.

"Oh, my..."

"Oh, baby!"

Meg jumped for Bart on their bed, then they started to make-out, sounding a little aggressive. Both were moaning and panting, Meg already felt her hormones taking over as she was going to have a lot of fun with Bart. The best part was that her family had no idea where she was, so she never had to worry about interruptions or anything embarrassing that would drive Bart away like any other boyfriend Meg tried to have. Bart even managed to wiggle Meg out of her dominatrix get up and they had fun without the lust toys and fell asleep on top of each other well into the next morning.

It felt so perfect the way they finished. Bart was lying back with his hands behind his head with a smile while Meg also smiled and was lying on top of him, nearly burying her face into his chest. The room window was opened just a crack and a bird came to the ledge and sang a song for them with its tweety chirps.

Bart yawned and looked down to Meg. "Good morning, Mrs. Simpson."

Meg giggled and looked up to him then. "Good morning, Mr. Simpson."

"How'd you sleep?"

"The best I ever had..."

"I said sleep, not the sex." Bart laughed a little.

Meg scoffed, but smiled to him still.


	50. Epilogue

About a year later, Bart and Meg were now awaiting the birth of their next child. They were told it was going to be a girl, exciting them both. Bart loved having a boy like Shane of course, but a girl would be good for Meg and he wondered if he would be like Homer when Lisa or Maggie were born. 

This was also kind of big, their daughter was going to be a year and three days younger than her big brother. It was a normal day, Bart and Meg were getting ready for the Fourth of July. Three-year-old Shane was playing downstairs and they had to get ready for the time of barbecues Meg smiled, but then felt a stabbing pain in her stomach and grabbed it, tears leaking out of her eyes. 

"B-Bart..." Meg whimpered. "It's time..."

Bart's eyes widened. He quickly called Lisa to come over and look after Shane for them. Luckily Lisa didn't live to far away from their new house and she stopped by to look after her favorite nephew while Bart and Meg quickly got into the car to get to the hospital. Meg was moaning and crying as she really wanted their child to be born, but she remembered to try her breathing, remembering about last time.

"Don't worry, babe," Bart soothed. "We're almost there. We're almost there...." he honked the horn angrily. "MOVE IT, DUFF NUT!"

"Oh, Bart, we'll never make it in time..." Meg frowned, looking very unhappy and worried as sweat dropped down her face.

"We will make it, I know we will... Just hang in there, babe. Just breathe..."

Meg nodded, then continued to breathe, she hoped their daughter would stay in there until the time it would be born. This was very nerve-wrecking, her heart was pounding and she felt like this was going to take forever. Finally, after ages, they pulled up to the hospital parking lot and Meg was placed into a wheelchair.

"We need a doctor, ASAP!" Bart cried to the front desk.

"Names?" the nurse asked.

"Bart and Megan Simpson," the woman in labor said urgently between wheezy breaths. "Please, we don't have much time!"

"Orderly, please take this woman to room 1028," the nurse told another worker as they came by to wheel Meg away as she breathed wheezily. "Do you have a name for the baby?"

"Abraham if it's a boy and Sydney if it's a girl," Bart said as he quickly went to aid his wife. "Oh, dear... Be careful!"

The nurse went to make a call for the doctor.

"Ugghhh, this feels like a horror movie!" Meg instantly got cranky due to the pain and hormones. "GET IT OUT! GET THE BABY OUT NOW!"

"We will soon, babe, promise!" Bart said to her as he went to get changed in hospital scrubs.

"I HATE YOU, BART!" Meg yelled out.

Bart didn't take it personally, he knew she didn't mean it. 

After Bart got into the scrubs to help Meg deliver the baby and Sarah came as the midwife, it was time to get ready. The doctor came and was ready to help Bart and Meg have this baby. Meg screamed and yelled out, squeezing the life out of Bart's hand every chance she got, she did it about four or five times. The final time, her screaming was followed by the wail of a healthy baby.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced as he held a yellow-skinned baby with a tuft of brown hair, crying and wiggling in his hands.

"A girl..." Meg whispered softly.

"A girl..." Bart also whispered with a tear in his eye and smile on his face.

"Our girl." Meg and Bart said, looking to each other.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked, wrapping the baby into a pink blanket.

Meg sniffled with a smile. "Sydney... Sydney Mona Simpson."

The doctor smiled. What a lovely name. 

After the after births were let out and Meg was able to get back into her clothes, Bart was wheeling her out with their little bundle in their arms. Sydney was sucking on her Aunt Maggie's cleaned up and old pacifier, it was Maggie's present from the baby shower after it was announced Meg was pregnant again. 

"She's so beautiful..." Bart smiled, then looked lovingly to Meg. "Just like you."

Meg smiled as she fondly looked to him and little Sydney. Meg then removed her pink beanie and decided to let baby Sydney wear it. 

"Aww~..." Bart and Meg smiled adoringly.

Their little family was perfect. Like Patty and Selma before them, Lisa and Maggie were frequent visitors to their niece and nephew. However, they weren't smothering like Patty and Selma and still found Shane just as cute as Sydney despite Patty and Selma telling Bart when Lisa was born that 'the bigger they get, the cuter they ain't'. 

Meg and Bart tried to assure Shane that they loved both their children equally and didn't want to exclude him from anything so he wouldn't feel too jealous or angry with Sydney. This made Shane and Sydney feel like best friends and were very close siblings as they grew up together. 

A couple of years later, Meg and Bart were on the couch together, watching TV. It was a fine night until there was yelling heard from upstairs. Bart and Meg were about to decide which one of them should go up first, but they decided that they both should. They yelling sounded like it had doubled, which meant maybe both Shane and Sydney were in trouble. The happy couple of parents sanctured upstairs and went into a bedroom, flicking the light on and saw their children in their twin beds.

"What's going on up here?" Bart asked.

"Are you dears okay?" Meg added, her motherly concerns breaking out, being the mother she wished her own could have been.

"Shane gave me a bad dream!" Sydney cried out.

"Uh-uh, you gave me a bad dream!" Shane hissed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Both of you stop it right now!" Bart scolded them, obediently, making them shut up. "Now... What is the problem?"

"We had bad dreams, Daddy." Sydney frowned.

Bart crouched next to their daughter's bed. "What happened?"

"I dreamt that Grandma and Grandpa Griffin took Mommy away and they were meant to her!" Sydney cried out.

Bart looked a little shocked. What would Sydney know about Peter and Lois? They never came to visit their family and vice versa. "Sweetie... What do you know about your grandparents from your mommy?"

"Shane told me..." Sydney hid under her covers.

"Sorry, Mom... Sorry, Dad..." Shane frowned, feeling maybe he was in trouble now.

"It's okay, dear, they won't hurt you, I promise," Meg soothed. "Now... How about Mommy and Daddy tell you a story to help you get back to sleep?"

The kids quietly cheered as they got tucked back into their beds.

"What kind of story, Mom?" Shane asked wih a smile.

"Well... What kind of story would you like to hear?" Meg asked with a smile.

Sydney and Shane looked to each other, then looked to their parents, they were almost like twins and had the same exact thing in mind. "How you and Daddy met!"

"Oh, are you sure?" Meg smirked, she wouldn't mind telling them, it was a lovely story.

"Please... We'll go right back to sleep after you tell us!" Shane was even eager, even if he was the older brother.

"Well... Okay," Meg smiled, making her kids cheer again. "Once upon a time ago... In a town called Springfield... There was a school where your Aunt Lisa went to and she had a pen pal named Megan Griffin."

Shane and Sydney gasped in excitement.

"Your Aunt Lisa decided to have her pen pal come over to her house to meet her family," Bart added, continuing with a smile. "So Megan Griffin rode on a plane to visit Aunt Lisa, Aunt Maggie, Grandpa Homer, and Grandma Marge... Now... Am I missing someone?"

"You, Daddy!" Sydney pointed.

"That's right, Princess!" Bart piped up with a smile. "Megan came off the plane and she met the boy of her dreams... That boy was your daddy... And after that adventure, Aunt Lisa, Mommy, and Daddy had many adventures and became friends..."

"And they all lived happily ever after..." Meg finished with a smile, seeing that Shane and Sydney were suddenly getting sleepy in their beds again, now going to have sweet dreams.

"The End..." Meg and Bart said, kissing their childrens' foreheads, then decided to go turn off the light and shut the door gently.

"Sleep tight..." Bart whispered as he shut the door, putting his arm around Meg. "Think we're good parents, babe?"

"Yeah.... Cuz... " Meg went to the piano suddenly as she played a little tune. 

It seems today  
That all you see  
Is one-shots in fan fiction including cliche storms

"But where are those good-old fashioned crossovers?~" Bart added, joining her.

Suddenly Sydney and Shane slid into the room, despite being in their pajamas. "On which we used to review?~"

The family took off their clothes, showing Broadway golden tail coats with pants for the guys and sparkling shoes with top hats.

"Lucky there's a Simpsons Guy~" the new Simpsons family sang together. 

"Lucky there's a man who  
Positively can do  
All the things that make us~"

"L-O-L!~" Sydney and Shane said together.

"This.... Is... My... Simpsons.... Guy... Story!!!~"

They all made one last move and then the story cover showed up after the song ended and thus ending this crossover story.

The End


End file.
